Decisiones?
by Puccannami
Summary: Entre juego y juego nadie sabe lo que puede pasar... Naranjas, yogurt, postre?... ni se lo imaginan... YohxAnna [Capítulo 11 Arriba! Decisiones a vuelto, a manos de Annami REVIEWS!]
1. ¿Qué está Pasando?

**-Notas Iniciales de la Renovada Autora-**

HOLAAAAAAAAAA!

Lo sé, mejor me bajo los ánimos, creyeron que estaba muerta? Que me habían acabado? No, dije que sólo eran unos días de luto para comenzar a trabajar en la versión mejorada de "Decisiones?", después de que haya tenido un lamentable final, que estoy segura muchos lamentamos, especialmente porque quedó en un momento especial, siento mucho todo lo que pasó, pero así tuvo que ser, y les ruego paciencia, todo vendrá a su tiempo, y como el fic esta ya escrito en su mayoría, trataré de actualizar dos veces por semana, ok?

Quiero agradecer a todas las personas que me apoyaron, después de lo que pasó, eso me hace ver de las personas que me rodeo, en serio, muchas gracias a:

DarkD (nee-chan, te echo de menos!), LuaXan (Luita, gracias por los ánimos, eres increíble!), Maris (más conocida como PunkDarkGothic), Solcito (ustedes dos si son buenas para hacerme reír, gracias!), Xris (siempre hacen bien palabras de apoyo de parte de una escritora increíble como tú, muchas gracia), Koichi (mi niño, te echo de menos, gracias por tu cariño!).

Lo siguiente decidí no cambiarlo, son las aclaraciones para el comienzo, me da nostalgia leerlo. Adelante, comencemos, otra vez!

Holaa! A todos lo fanáticos SK y el triangulo yohxannaxhao.  
Primero que nada quiero que me PRESTEN ATENCIÓN un momento por aquí, necesito aclarar algunos puntos:

1.-Yoh, Anna y los de su edad tienen 17 años así que Horo Horo tiene 18, etc.  
2.- Este fic esta ambientado en el Torneo de Shamanes (como en la televisión pero con la diferencia de que tienen 17) es decir que están en la Aldea Apache.  
3.-Lyserg no está con el grupo ni tampoco Chocolove: quiero decir que hagan como si no existiera (perdón a las fanáticas del inglés, es que sino se me complica un poco la historia)  
4.-Un pequeño detalle: en la serie los chicos se alojan en posadas; aquí no, a ellos se les da una casa de acuerdo al número de personas que los acompañan y deben "vivir" allí por el tiempo que dure el Torneo.  
Perdónenme si hay muchas modificaciones pero es que ya tengo el esquema  
del fic y no puedo cambiarlo demasiado nnU. Mándenme reviews para saber si  
les gusta o si tengo que cambiar algo. Ah! Mi mail es si quieren agregarme a su MSN.

Disclaimer: Shaman King, sus personajes, nombres etc. no me pertenecen, todo esto es propiedad del sr. Hiroyuki Takei, el maestro, gracias señor Takei, yo sólo trato de escribir sobre lo que me gusta, con su permiso sigamos.

Bueno, ahora si lean, no los molesto más. Ojalá les guste este primer capitulo.

**à Decisiones ß-**

Por Annami

Cap. 1¿Qué está pasando?

En una de las casas de la Aldea Apache.

-Ya despierta Yoh!... tienes que entrenar- decía insistentemente un chica rubia a su prometido que apenas abría los ojos para mirarla, contemplarla mejor dicho con los brazos cruzados… todo un espectáculo para el despertar.

-Pero Annita, ayer estuve apunto de morir con los 1500 abdominales- el moreno shaman pedía compasión somnolientamente, rasgándose los ojos con las manos y poniéndose de pie más despierto.

-No seas hol… gazán y agradécele a… Tamao que el desayuno está… listo- de pronto, y como solía pasarle desde hace unos días, comenzó a faltarle el aire, sentía calor y mareos.

-Te sientes bien Annita- él había notado algo raro en Anna, como si no pudiera respirar o estuviera cansada, y su forma de tratarlo no era tan ruda como el día anterior.

-A… qué vie… ne la… pregunta- dijo tratando de ocultar lo que ya era imposible, se notaba y cada vez más.

-Vamos, dime, estás enferma- dijo con su risita contagiosa y acercándose a ella.

-Claro que… no, estás a… lucinan… do…- estaba tan cerca que parecía que la tuviera acorralada en la pared- Quítate y vístete para que… bajes a desayunar- trató de quitarse pero Yoh la tomó suavemente de la muñeca.

-Hablo en serio- ahora si se había puesto serio y la miraba directamente a los ojos- A ti te pasa algo y no me quieres decir qué es-

-Yo… también ha… blo en serio-

-No es bueno que te hagas la fuerte Anna- con todo su tono simpático y calmado- está bien enfermarse si eso es lo que te pasa- decía esto mientras se acercaba aun más a ella- Ya sabes que me preocupa mucho lo que te pase- esta vez estaba a sólo un centímetro y por unos segundos pensó que lograría lo que había estado buscando hace un par de meses.

-No juegues- saliendo de la "prisión" en la que su prometido la tenía- Ya te dije que estoy bien, si no te apresuras no desayunas- dio media vuelta y se fue de la habitación.  
-Si ya voy uu'- resignándose a no haber alcanzado su objetivo y viendo como Anna bajaba las escaleras"Muy bien, esta vez estuve más cerca"

Se dijo pensando en todas las veces que había tratado de besarla; porque había decidido, después de darse cuenta de lo descarados que eran sus pensamientos hacia ella, que daría el primer paso, sabía que Anna o bien no se atrevería o era sólo su enorme imaginación que le jugaba una mala pasada, al pensar que a Anna le gustaba. Se vistió rápidamente y bajó a desayunar junto a sus amigos.

-Buenos días Yoh- dijo el pequeño Manta recibiéndolo con una sonrisa.

-Buen día don Yoh- el siguiente fue Ryu Con Su Espada de Madera.

-Buenos días chicos- respondió el moreno sentándose entre Anna y Manta.

-Alguien quiere más galletas- preguntó tímidamente Tamao Tamamura, a lo que todos exceptuando a Anna, Len y Manta gritaron un rotundo "Yo!"

-Muy bien, iré por más- impresionada la chica se puso de pie tomando la bandeja.

-No Tamao, yo… voy…- ante la sorpresa de todos, se paró de su puesto la rubia quitándole de las manos la bandeja a Tamao, lucía cansada y con los ojos más caídos que de costumbre.

-Anna…- en un susurro Yoh pronunció el nombre de la rubia.

Anna ya en la cocina respiró profundamente como para tomar el aire que le hacía falta.  
"Que me pasa, no me siento bien, pero… no puedo estar enferma."- se mojó la cara y volvió a la mesa con una enorme bandeja de galletas.

-Aquí tie...-

No alcanzó a terminar la frase cuando se desvaneció con bandeja y todo, Yoh, por supuesto, reaccionó inmediatamente y la tomó por la cintura antes que se diera sendo golpe en la mesa. La bandeja fue sostenida por Tamao y sólo cayeron unas pocas fuera de ella, pero nadie se preocupó por eso, sino por Anna, que por primera vez estaba vulnerable.

-Por Dios, Anna- dijo Pilika aterrorizada.

-Tamao serías tan amable de prepararle algo caliente a Anna, yo la llevo a su habitación- sensatamente Yoh cargó a Anna quitándola de la incómoda posición en que la alcanzó a tomar.

Dicho esto, Tamao fue a la cocina e Yoh se llevó a Anna escaleras arriba acompañado por Manta. Llegando al cuarto de la chica, Yoh la recostó en su cama.

-Lo sabía Manta, no quiso decirme que algo le pasaba- el tono de Yoh denotaba preocupación, y es que era bien sabido que Anna jamás se enfermaba, mucho menos se desmayaba.

-Tal vez no quería preocuparte-

-Ese es su problema, nunca dice si algo malo le pasa- dijo con un rastro de tristeza.

-Y qué crees que signifique esto- preguntó Manta sin poder ocultar su innata curiosidad.

-No lo sé pero tengo un mal presentimiento, no puede ser algo agradable-  
-No hables así amigo-

-Ya te dije que estoy bien, no es nada para alarmarse- dijo una voz muy suave y apagada: Anna había despertado.

-Cómo puedes decir eso después de desmayarte de la nada- la voz de Yoh se oía muy seria, mientras Anna miraba por la ventana sin atreverse a decir nada.

-Iré a ver si Tamao tiene listo el té- dijo esto muy prudente ante la reacción de Yoh, que pedía a gritos que los dejaran solos.

Cuando Manta salió de la habitación, Yoh todavía tenía la mirada fija en Anna, pero ella sólo se limitaba a mirar por la ventana.

-Por qué no me dijiste que estabas enferma-

-Porque no lo estoy, cuantas veces tengo que repe...-

-Entonces como explicas el desmayo- interrumpió Yoh.

-Fue...- no se sentía bien para discutir, tampoco le quedaba mucho que reclamar, no tenía idea lo que le pasaba.

-Escúchame Anna, si vas a ser mi esposa algún día tienes que confiar en mí y decirme si algo malo te pasa para que yo pueda cuidarte-

Anna sintió que lo había dicho muy en serio y también como tomaba su mano y entrelazaba sus dedos con los de ella.

-Tú sabes que yo no me perdonaría jamás si algo malo les pasara a mis amigos, ni mucho menos a ti, necesito que estés a mi lado para darme fuerzas-

Esto último se lo había dicho al oído como si alguien más pudiera escucharlo, pero lo que no sabían era que por una rendija de la puerta los observaba Tamao algo triste.  
Anna se levantó y se sentó en la cama y miró a su prometido.

-A qué te refieres con eso- la suavidad de las palabras de su prometido la hacían pensar a mil por hora, sus ojos no se quitaban de encima.

-A que me importas demasiado como para dejar pasar como si nada lo que acaba de ocurrir- se acercaba más y más a ella, que no movía un solo músculo y se dedicaba a mirar cómo éste se le acercaba hasta que. Yoh había logrado lo que buscaba desde hace tanto tiempo: consiguió besar a Anna.

Fue la mejor experiencia que haya tenido en su vida. Profundizó el beso con la mano derecha en la mejilla de ella y la izquierda en su cintura. Se sentía muy bien aquello. Besar por primera vez a la persona que tanto quieres no se compara con nada.

Pero justo cuando más lo disfrutaban, un golpe en la puerta les hizo separarse bruscamente y abandonar la fantasía en la que estaban.

-Disculpe señorita Anna, pero aquí tiene su té- Tamao se estaba aguantando las ganas de llorar y rápidamente dejó el té en la mesita de noche a un lado de la cama de Anna y salió sin hacer caso de las gracias de Anna y dejándolos otra vez.

-Ella nos vio- dijo muy segura.

-Pero tendrá que entenderlo, ella sabe que nosotros vamos a casarnos algún día- dijo mientras tomaba otra vez la mano de Anna, algo frustrado por la interrupción- Oye Annita, me dirás que es lo que sentiste con mi beso-

-Primero quiero que me disculpes por preocuparte- dijo con… timidez, hecho que Yoh notó y lo hizo sentir increíblemente afortunado.

-Perdonada- dijo sonriendo como lo hacía siempre.

- Y lo segundo, si me pides una respuesta…- no terminó su oración cuando sorpresivamente estaba besando otra vez a Yoh tan cálidamente como la primera vez.

Se separó de Yoh, dejándolo medio soprendido, embobado y deseoso de más.

-Creo que con eso es suficiente para que sepas-

-No me quedó ninguna duda Anna- dijo alegre y sin poder evitar mirarle los labios a su prometida. En eso, los demás que estaban en la casa golpearon la puerta.

-Podemos entrar doña Anna- la melosa voz de Ryu se hizo escuchar tras la puerta.

-Claro- dijo volviendo a su tono indiferente y soltando la mano de Yoh.  
Entró todo el grupo, menos Tamao.

-Oye, y como te sientes- preguntó el alegre ainu.

-Bien como siempre pero dejen de preocuparse por tonterías y vayan a entrenar o Hao les va a ganar muy rápido- contestó automáticamente la sacerdotisa, ante sus palabras todos se caen al estilo animé.

-Veo que no se golpeo la cabeza "Que lastima!"- esto último, el peliazul lo pensó, claro, pasó por alto que la habilidad de Anna se aplicaba para todo ser vivo.

-Qué fue lo que dijiste HOTO HOTO- dijo Anna enojada y con el puño levantado.

-Nada, nada... ya nos vamos cierto Yoh- cambió abruptamente el tema.

-Ah? qué?... -tan distraído como siempre- en un momento… Amidamaru- pronunció al aire el shaman, con una de sus sonrisas.

-Amo Yoh- el solemne samurai salió del cuerpo del moreno ubicándose en frente de él.  
Anna se llevó una gran sorpresa al darse cuenta de que Amidamaru estuvo fusionado con Yoh TODO el tiempo, se puso algo roja y con la cara antes mencionada tomo su rosario y lo enrolló alrededor del cuello de Yoh para atraerlo hacia sí.

Annaa dijo en voz baja después de que todos ya habían salido- No me dijiste que estabas fusionado con Amidamaru-

-No te preocu… pes- el chico contestaba con dificultad al tener el collar mortalmente enrollado en su cuello- antes de en… trar aquí le ordené… ser ciego, so… rdo y mudo-

-Por esta vez te voy a creer pero no vuelvas a hacerlo la próxima vez que estemos solos- dijo soltando al pobre de Yoh, que se agarraba el cuello y tragaba todo el aire que podía.

-Espero que sea esta misma tarde- le dijo en un susurro que sólo ella pudo oír.  
Luego Yoh salió con un "Te espero afuera" y Anna tomó su pañuelo rojo y lo puso alrededor de su cuello al igual que el rosario, y salió de su habitación aún preocupada por lo extraño que le estaba pasando.

-Tengo un mal presentimiento- se dijo a sí misma.

Las siguientes horas las pasaron observando las discusiones de Len y Horo Horo y lo animado que estaba Yoh entrenando.

-Ya está el almuerzo! aún podía notarse en la pelirrosada un dejo de tristeza.

-AL FIN- la frase fue pronunciada en un perfecto unísono por aquellos que entrenaban.  
-Estoy muriendo de hambre- dijo Horo Horo.

Len que pasaba por el lado de Horo Horo con los brazos cruzados- Para variar...-

-No molestes, estoy muy cansado como para seguir peleando contigo-

Ya en la mesa todos juntos comenzaron a comer como si el mundo se fuera a acabar pero Yoh notó que Anna no probaba bocado.

-Annita, debes comer o quieres que se repita el desmayo de esta mañana- le dijo con su ya registrada legalmente sonrisa dulce.

Anna le contestó muy seria como siempre- No tengo hambre-

-Pero Anna…-

-Mejor como algo más tarde, con permiso- dijo levantándose de la mesa ante la mirada interrogativa de amigos.

-A dónde vas Anna- preguntó Manta con preocupación.

-No es de tu incumbencia- a pesar de su sequedad al contestar, guardaba en su mente esas preguntas y frases que demostraban preocupación por parte de los amigos de Yoh, cielos, francamente pasaba demasiado tiempo con ellos.

Yoh la siguió con la mirada preocupada hasta que salió del comedor.

-Qué será lo que le pasa a doña Anna- otro preocupado más, Ryu también veía la delgada silueta de Anna marcharse por las escaleras.

-Yoh, no deberías ir a verla? Es tu prometida no- dijo Len, ante la mirada curiosa de los demás.

- Eh… si… - contestó todavía pensando en la razón del comportamiento de su prometida, se paró y fue hasta la habitación de ella.

Ya enfrente de ella golpeó la puerta.  
-Puedo entrar-

-Quiero estar sola- la voz siempre fría de la itako se hizo presente desde adentro.

-Por favor...-

-No-

-No pienso hacerte caso- lo dijo tan dulcemente al entrar que Anna no le dio tiempo para contestarle, ni mucho menos porque de hecho no tenía energías para hacerlo.

Al entrar en la habitación de la rubia, pudo verla sentada en el ancho borde de la ventana que sobresalía hacía afuera, mirando hacía parte de desierto.

-No quieres decirme o es que no sabes que sucede- dijo acercándose a ella y sentándose mirándola con las piernas cruzadas.

Lo único que obtuvo el shaman como respuesta fue un silencio y su mirada.

-Por qué te cuesta tanto decirme si te pasa algo? Nunca he entendido esa actitud tuya- le dijo un poco serio, la entendía perfectamente, quería estar sola y no hablar, pero necesitaba saber que era lo que sucedía con ella.

-Pregúntale a la abuela Kino- acercó sus rodillas a la cabeza y la apoyó en ellas aún mirando a Yoh.

-No me olvidaré de hacerlo, me preocupas- pronunció con suavidad que Anna no pudo pasar por alto.

-Si supiera lo que tengo te lo diría, pero no es así; en eso estaba pensando, trato de averiguar porque me desmayé y a veces me cuesta respirar- sonaba cansada como si no tuviera ganas ni siquiera de hablar.

-Que te cuesta respirar? Nunca me dijiste eso- Anna había olvidado que Yoh no sabía eso y sin querer lo hizo enterarse.

-Eso ya no importa...-

Yoh se levantó de su lugar y se volvió a sentar detrás de Anna con las piernas a los lados de ella, dejándola entre éstas, luego la abrazó suavemente por la cintura haciendo que Anna apoyara su espalda en el abdomen. La chica extrañamente no se resistía a los cariños de su prometido como si los hubiera estado esperando. Así estuvieron un buen rato casi sin hablar, y si lo hacía eran muy cortas frases.

Yoh le decía susurrándole al oído- Quiero que me prometas que me dirás si algo malo te pasa, no es bueno que cargues tú sola con todo esto-

-Me tratas como si fuera muy débil, tú preocúpate de entrenar y ganarle a Hao porque si no lo haces no te vuelvo a hablar en toda mi vida- contestó en voz baja también, interiormente agradecía esas muestras de afecto por parte de su prometido, sólo que debía mantener su imagen.

-No seas tan cruel, está bien, yo entreno duro pero haces lo que te estoy pidiendo- dijo mientras jugaba con las manos de Anna, entrelazando sus dedos con los de ella.

-Muy bien...-

-Y...- dijo insinuando que ella debía decir algo más.

Anna suspiró- Bien, te lo prometo… pero ahora quiero bajar, me dio hambre- se sentó para quedar mirando a Yoh.

-Espera, quédate 5 minutos más...-

Él la miró cariñosamente y comenzó a tocar con su mano derecha un mechón rubio de Anna y a acercarse para luego bajar la cabeza, tomarla por la cintura y darle un largo beso que ella no rechazó. Cuando seguían profundizando el beso otra vez tocaron a la puerta. La chica se separó rápidamente de Yoh y fue a abrir la puerta.

"Por qué! Por qué siempre me hacen lo mismo"- pensó con fastidio el chico.

Anna abrió la puerta y se encontró con Ryu.

-Doña Anna, don Yoh, quiere ir con nosotros? Vamos a dar un paseo por la aldea-  
-Si, ya vamos-

-Ah! Tamao le manda este emparedado porque como salió de la mesa antes no comió nada- dijo con una sonrisa y dándole un enorme sándwich.

-Gracias Ryu-

-Yo espero a Anna-

"Si claro" Muy bien, nosotros nos adelantamos- su mirada de recelo se hizo presente, y su "instinto femenino", por decirlo de alguna forma, sabía por medio de algún sexto sentido que Yoh y Anna ya tenían algo. Se fue de la habitación y al desaparecer del pasillo, cuando bajó las escaleras Anna sintió por detrás que las manos de Yoh tomaban su cintura y le besaba en el cuello.

-Basta… nos van a ver- pronunció tratando de esconder su tono complacido por las caricias del moreno.

-Come el emparedado, no me gustan las chicas tan delgadas-

-Pero que poca vergüenza, en primer lugar: yo no estoy bonita para agradarte a ti; segundo: deberías mirarte antes de criticar mi cuerpo; y tercero: voy a comer porque tengo hambre y no porque tú me lo pidas-

Yoh la volteó hacia él, aún con las manos en su cintura y la miro con mucha tranquilidad- Pero no te enojes Annita, era una broma; es obvio que así estás muy linda-

Justo cuando estaba acercándose para besarla Anna le metió un gran trozo de sándwich en la boca y sonrió entretenida.

-Ganna…- dijo atragantado, se quitó el pedazo de la boca- Rico! Pero tu come la otra mitad-

Anna comió el pan que quedaba ante la satisfecha mirada de Yoh, cuando terminó fue al baño para lavarse la cara y le dijo a Yoh que ya estaba lista.

-Bien! Vamos...- le abrió la puerta y salieron de la habitación.

Al bajar vieron que el grupo ya estaba fuera de la casa caminando por la calle de la aldea, apresuraron el paso y se unieron a ellos.

-Así que ya te sientes mejor Anna-

-Estoy bien, no me traten como si estuviera enferma-

-Pues bien, yo sólo preguntaba- contestó mirándola como queriendo decir "malagradecida".

Len se acercó sigilosamente a la rubia y le dijo en voz baja y sarcástica- Que linda eres con la gente que se preocupa por ti-

-Mira quien lo dice…- le dirigió una mirada y levantó una ceja, a lo que el chino aludido se sonrojó levemente.

Caminaron por varias calles viendo las tiendas y almacenes, hasta llegar al término de la ciudad y el comienzo del bosque.

-Vamos a entrar- preguntó Manta.

-Si vamos! Veamos que hay en este bosque- comentó Yoh emocionado por la belleza del bosque.

Después de que todos estuvieron de acuerdo con entrar en el bosque se encontraron con una extraña pero hermosa mujer de unos 30 años, era muy parecida a la hermana de Len, Jun Tao, pero tenía el cabello largo y negro, los ojos verdes y vestía con un vestido largo medio pegado al cuerpo con pantalones debajo de éste. Se acercó a Yoh y le habló.

-Que encantador muchacho- su tono era muy tierno.

-Gracias...- contestó con amabilidad como un niño de diez años al que le dicen un cumplido.

-Así que tú eres el prometido de la sacerdotisa- las palabras de la mujer los hizo sobresaltar a todos, como podía saber la mujer, si no los conocía, que Anna era sacerdotisa y que era también la prometida de Yoh?

-Perdón? Cómo sabe usted eso? Conoce a Anna- preguntó Yoh serio.

La mujer se acercó aún más a Yoh- Deja que te dé un consejo- bajó la voz para que sólo él la escuchara- es linda, cierto?... por eso mismo, cuida muy bien lo que tienes…-

-... Por qué lo dice- preguntó el moreno, si molestarse en ocultar su curiosidad.

La mujer volvió a erguirse y le dirigió una dulce mirada a Anna que le respondía con hielo en los ojos.

-Las decisiones siempre son difíciles desgraciadamente, pero al menos te sacan de apuros no- esta vez se dirigió a Anna con una sonrisa.

La sacerdotisa se limitaba a observarla irse y quedando pensativa sobre lo que la misteriosa mujer le había querido decir.

-Pero que engreída- dijo Len para romper el incómodo silencio.

-Miren quien habló, el chico tiburón más humilde de todo el mundo- contestó Horo para molestar.

-Que te crees- ya se había puesto enfrente de Horo Horo con el puño enfrente de sus narices.

-Yo tan solo digo la verdad-

Yoh y Anna quedaron muy pensativos con lo que la mujer les había dicho, pero Manta los sacó de aquellos pensamientos para insistir en ir al bosque, hasta que cedieron. Cuando entraron a éste, pudieron ver un sendero claro y angosto que se ramificaba en varias direcciones, pero ellos sólo caminaban derecho y adelante.

-Tengo la diminuta sensación de que nos estamos perdiendo- dijo Horo Horo inquieto.

-Vamos Horo Horo, veamos que hay más adelante- antes de que Horo Horo pudiera decir algo, Yoh estaba empujándolo y obligándolo a correr hacia delante.

-PERO YOH! Vamos a chocar- gritó histérico el ainú.

-Pues ojalá sea luego- dijo Len provocándolo.

-Si no te contesto eso SEÑORITO LEN, es porque estoy ocupado salvando mi vi...-  
Yoh y Horo Horo iban corriendo tan rápido que no se dieron cuenta que unos metros más allá terminaba el camino y empezaba el agua... si, enfrente de ellos había un enorme lago, todos estaban de acuerdo en que era un lago extremadamente hermoso: tenía el agua de color turquesa brillante, muy cristalina y rodeada de rocas en toda la orilla de éste. Pero Yoh y Horo Horo no pudieron fijarse de este espectacular paisaje, estaban muy ocupados tratando de levantarse del agua que en la orilla donde habían llegado les llegaba hasta un poco más abajo de la cadera.

-No está mal- dijo quitándose los audífonos y arrojándoselos a Manta- Manta tenme esto por favor-

- Pero mira nada más... parece un pedazo del paraíso- el amante de la naturaleza conocido más bien como Horo Horo observaba anonadado las turquesas aguas del Lago, su entorno pacífico y el brillo del sol reflejándose en el agua… sencillamente un espectáculo para sus ojos.

-Eso es muy cierto, acaso nadie conoce este lugar... digo porque está muy limpio y pareciera que...- dijo Ryu, pero fue interrumpido por una voz masculina.

-Veo que encontraron el Lago de Lágrimas, felicitaciones, no todos pueden encontrarlo- era una voz muy conocida, al voltearse pudieron darse cuenta de que el oficial Silver estaba sentado en una de las rocas más altas a un lado de ellos.

-Hola Silver- dijo Yoh mientras nadaba como si estuviera con la ropa apropiada para hacerlo.

-Dijiste Lágrimas- preguntó Anna.

-Así es, ese es el nombre de este lago-

-Y por qué se llama así? Suena muy triste, y no es precisamente eso lo que refleja este lugar- el pequeño Manta opinó mientras observaba el agua.

-Su nombre se debe a la leyenda que cuenta su historia- el apache bajó de la roca ubicándose a un lado de Manta.

-Y cuál es esa leyenda- dijo Len con curiosidad.

-Quieren que se las cuente-

-Pues hazlo que nos tienes con la curiosidad- dijo Horo Horo impaciente.

-Pues bien, cuenta esta leyenda que los Grandes Espíritus se unieron en matrimonio con shamanes muy poderosos o entre ellos para preservar la sangre mística; una de esas uniones fue la del antiguo Espíritu del Fuego y una poderosa shaman de hielo, que dio origen a un espíritu menor, llamado Ymir, este nuevo ser, nacido de elementos tan diferentes como lo son el hielo y el fuego tenía forma de un hombre hecho de agua de la cintura para abajo y de lava de ésta para arriba ocasionándole inestabilidad. Según la leyenda Ymir siempre le pedía a su madre que lo matara ya que su cuerpo le traía demasiado sufrimiento, como si mil estacas cruzaran su espalda y pequeños insectos carcomieran sus piernas- ante esto algunos de los presentes hicieron muecas de dolor- Su madre como amaba tanto a su hijo, no era capaz de hacerlo pero su sufrimiento era tan grande y las súplicas tan desesperadas que no le dejó otra opción y en una noche lo trajo hasta este lago, hundió la cabeza de Ymir ahogándolo para luego morir. Su madre se sintió tan culpable que se deshizo en lágrimas dentro de este lago que aún estaba cálido gracias al torso de Ymir-

-Es una historia muy triste en verdad- dijo Pilika con tristeza.

-Así es, pero Silver, tú dijiste que no todos podían encontrar este lago- esta vez fue el chino quien formuló la pregunta.

-Si pues verás, los Grandes Espíritus decidieron que este sólo sería lugar de admiración para aquellos shamanes con alma pura y que no estuvieran dispuestos a aprovecharse de él- aclaró Silver.

-Entonces no podemos comentarle a nadie la existencia de este lago- dijo Len.

-El problema no es si lo cuentan, podrían hacerlo pero aquellas personas no podrán encontrarlo, aunque también sean de alma pura, el primer grupo o shaman solo que pudiera verlo se ganaría el derecho de disfrutarlo, ahora nadie más puede verlo mientras dure este Torneo-

-O sea que podemos venir cuando queramos, siempre vamos a encontrar el camino- preguntó Horo Horo emocionado, ante la exclusividad del lugar, perfecto, nunca sería maltratado por el hombre y sus máquinas.

-Claro que si, pueden venir cuando quieran. Ahora tienen que ir a comer porque más tarde hay una batalla y no creo que quieran perdérsela-

-Por supuesto que no quieren- dijo Anna secamente y de brazos cruzados.

-Además estoy todo mojadote y tengo hambre- dijo Horo saliendo del agua.

-Yo también tengo hambre...- dijo Yoh saliendo recién en ese momento del agua- pero que agradable es este lugar-

-Si, volvamos a la casa- Anna se sentía un poco rara porque ya no le costaba respirar, no era que lo extrañara, sólo que le parecía raro estar tan bien después de haberse desmayado.

Se devolvieron por donde habían llegado y Anna buscó disimuladamente a la mujer que antes había hablado con ella e Yoh, pero no la encontró en ninguna parte.

"Me gustaría saber que es lo que quiso decir con esas palabras"- pensó la itako mientras caminaba junto al grupo, al que todos los demás habitantes de la aldea miraban con sorpresa, el que dos de sus integrantes fueran completamente mojados sin tener ni río ni lago cerca por estar en medio del desierto, era algo como para alarmarse.

-Ya llegando a la casa-

Horo Horo buscó con la mirada a la pelirrosada- A propósito, dónde está Tamao- Yoh y Anna se miraron por un par de segundos.

-Y por qué tanto interés- preguntó Len con doble intención.

-A que te refieres chinito-

-A que te pregunto por qué tienes tanto interés en Tamao este último tiempo...-

-Por nada en especial, tan sólo preguntaba-

-Estaban hablando de mí- Tamao había aparecido unos segundos antes de que Horo Horo hablara.

-Tamao- gritó Horo Horo sonrojado al verla.

-Pregúntale al cabeza de cactus- dijo Len riendo interiormente.

-Ya entremos, tengo hambre- el ainu entró rápidamente a la casa para salir de apuros.

Entraron a la casa a comer, los chicos subieron al baño y después de un momento bajaron y se sentaron a comer, Yoh obviamente buscó un lugar cerca de Anna, pero antes de sentarse a la izquierda de ella, lo hizo Tamao y como al otro lado estaba Len, no tuvo más remedio que sentarse al lado de éste, Yoh se limitó a sonreír.

"Sin duda ella nos vio y está molesta, es su forma de demostrarlo"-

Anna estaba algo incómoda pero, como era de esperarse no lo demostró... el almuerzo pasó tranquilamente, sin ninguna novedad, a parte de las normales peleas de Len, Horo Horo e Yoh por los panecillos. Al terminar todos subieron a descansar para luego bajar a la pelea del Torneo que había mencionado Silver, Anna también subió su habitación porque se sentía más cansada que antes, como si esos extraños síntomas estuvieran volviendo, se recostó en su cama y cerró los ojos, no estaba durmiendo pero se sentía muy bien sola y tranquila pensando en qué significarían aquellos síntomas. De repente su tranquilidad se vio interrumpida por un ruido, alguien golpeaba la puerta de su habitación.

-Discúlpeme señorita Anna, está ahí, necesito hablar con usted...-

Anna se levantó bruscamente, sorprendida por la vocecilla inocente y tímida de…

-Tamao?...-

**-Notas Finales- **

Ahí está el fin del primer capítulo de Decisiones, La Resurrección, porque pensaron que se librarían fácilmente de mí, eh? Muajajajajajaja

Okis… ya me callo… porfa, dejen reviews, eso sí, no dejen nada con respecto "a eso que hicieron y no podemos decir aquí porque sino nos borran a todos", no quiero ponerlos en peligro, bien?

Yap, que tengan buen pasar!

**Mensaje Subliminal:**

Vean Karekano, Shaman King, Da Capo, Evangelion,Full Metal Alchemist, Naruto, Hellsing y muchas series más, escuchen a L'Arc-en-Ciel, Siam Shade, The Yellow Monkey, Glay, Asian Kung-Fu Generation, Porno Graffitty lean! Le hace bien al espíritu!


	2. Gracias

**-Nota Inicial de la Autora-**

Holas! Estoy muy agradecida por los reviews chicas, en serio, y a toda la gente que me dejó mail muchas gracias! claro que no me rendiré, sigo adelante por ustedes, así que please, sigan leyendo aunque sepan que pasa (snif…) ah! Una cosa más, por favor, es mucho mas comodo para mi que me escriban (si van a hacerlo no por review) a si? gracias por tercera vez!  
Ahora si, pueden leer, ijijiji

Cap. 2: "Gracias"

-Tamao-

-Si señorita, soy yo. Necesito hablarle de algo muy importante para mí- estaba tan roja como la pañueleta de Anna.

-Si, entonces pasa…-

Tamao entró por la puerta tímidamente, estaba nerviosa y Anna presintió cuál sería el tema de conversación.

-De qué querías hablar- dijo Anna haciéndose la desentendida.

-Yo quería... quería que su... supiera que yo, bueno y vi en la mañana... cuando usted... y el joven Yoh se be... besaban...- dijo esto ya casi al límite de lo más rojo y en un susurro que Anna oyó perfectamente.

La rubia esta vez no podía ocultar su vergüenza, estaba levemente roja y no sabía que contestar- Ah si-

-Así es, yo quería pedirle disculpas, fui muy imprudente y no debí hacerlo pero lo que pasa es que yo le iba a dejar su té y luego...-

Anna interrumpió a Tamao que parecía una ametralladora- Tamao, está bien, no te culpo de nada, te creo pero también yo quería que supieras que Yoh y yo estamos juntos ahora, y lo siento-

-No, señorita, por qué lo siente- agitaba las manos delante de ella abochornada, nunca pensó en que Anna le pediría disculpas.

-Porque yo sabía que a ti te gustaba Yoh desde hace mucho tiempo y...- estaba incómoda, pero hacía lo imposible por no mostrarlo.

-Pues eso no es un secreto... no se preocupe, a mí ya no me gusta tanto el joven Yoh y si se preocupa por que diga algo no lo haga, soy toda una tumba! Con permiso- diciendo esto salió disparada de la habitación dejando a una Anna perpleja ante su reacción.

"Pobre Tamao"- obviamente se había dado cuenta de que Tamao había dicho todo eso para no ser un obstáculo en su relación con Yoh.

Cerró la puerta y después de apoyarse unos segundos se dirigió a la cama y se dejo caer en ella pensando y dando vueltas a lo que Tamao le había dicho. Estuvo así durante unos minutos antes de que nuevamente golpearan la puerta.

-Quién es- dijo con voz apagada a la persona que estaba tras la puerta.

-Soy yo, puedo pasar- dijo la voz del moreno shaman, que apropiado.

-Bueno...- dijo como quien no quiere la cosa.

-Te sientes bienél se sentó e inclinó aun más su cabeza para besar a Anna, que no se había movido de donde estaba, pero ésta corrió la cara y el beso llegó a la mejilla cerca de la oreja- Qué pasa-

-Ella estuvo aquí- lo miró seriamente.

-Quién? Tamao-

-Obvio que si, Yoh-

-Y qué te dijo-

-Ella me confesó que nos había visto esta mañana, estaba apunto de llorar, me dijo que tú ya no le gustabas, que entendía que te casarías conmigo... pero evidentemente no es verdad-

-Bueno, no es un secreto que yo le gustaba a Tamao, nos conocemos desde siempre y la quiero como si fuera mi hermana, pero qué más puedo hacer, ella supo desde un principio que nosotros estábamos comprometidos- demostró su linda sonrisa tranquilizante.

- Lo sabía… hombres… no entiendes lo que ella está sintiendo- cruzó los brazos y lo miró en señal de desaprobación.

Yoh, tocando suavemente un mechón de pelo de Anna- Anna, tienes miedo de algo-

-Como crees? Tan sólo estoy diciendo que me siento incómoda sabiendo que Tamao está llorando a mares por ahí mientras tú y yo estamos así...-

-Así como- se acercó aún más a ella y la abrazó por la cintura.

-No te hagas Yoh- dijo haciendo distancia con su brazo entre ella y él.

-Muy bien, te prometo que voy a hablar con Tamao- le sacó unos mechones que le caían en el rostro y lentamente le fue besando las mejillas, el mentón y por último los labios.

-Yoh, por qué haces esto-

-Que hago qué- siguiendo con su labor.

-Esto, vienes aquí, te hablo de que Tamao se siente mal con lo nuestro y luego me besas como si nada pasara-

-Pero si me importa lo que le pase, después de todo es como si fuera una hermana, y como te dije voy a hablar con ella cuando se sienta mejor… pero contigo Anna, es muy diferente... tú eres mi prometida "Eres Mía"-

-Aún así, no te sientes un poco incómodo-

-Claro que si, pero acaso no es injusto que haya esperado tanto tiempo para estar contigo, y ahora que puedo…-

-Nunca te había oído hablar así-

-Hay muchas cosas de mí que no sabes- dijo con voz insinuante.

-Sé mucho más de lo que tú piensas-

-Ah si-

-Dime… sigues dibujando-

-Cómo lo supiste, me estás espiando- preguntó nervioso.

-Por supuesto que no... una vez cuando estábamos en Izumo, te vi cuando estabas dibujando en el riachuelo, supuestamente a la hora de tu entrenamiento- volvió a cruzarse de brazos y levantó una ceja inquisidoramente.

-Pues... es una pequeña distracción, además me gusta dibujar, es muy agradable recordar ciertos gestos o reacciones de la gente-

-Y a quién has retratado- dijo esto con un dejo de curiosidad pero también de amenaza.

-Ese es un secreto...- respondió en tono burlón y con su risita.

-Pero que pesado- después de esa frase se volteó que quedó cara a cara con Yoh- Dime, a quién has dibujado-

-No voy a decirte, es uno de los pocos secretos que me queda contigo. Aunque si quieres saberlo: si, si te he dibujado, y en los momentos que menos esperas- al terminar se acercó a Anna para besarla pero ésta se echó para tras y de brazos cruzados le habló.

-Que insolente eres, y ahora quién es el que está espiando a quién- amenazante otra vez.

-Yo no te espío Annita, sólo te observo detenidamente-

-Descarado...- le dijo seria.

-Vamos, no te enojes- diciendo esto adelantó sus brazos hacia ella y los pasó alrededor de su cadera atrayéndola hacia él. Esto hizo que la chica cayera sobre Yoh, y quedara él aprisionándola en esa posición con sus brazos.

-Suficiente, ya bajemos que es tarde- el color sonrosado se iba haciendo más evidente en su hermoso rostro al verse con Yoh en esa formaéste por otro lado, estaba muy contento porque una oportunidad así la había estado esperando mucho tiempo.

-Espera un momento- medio embobado por la cara de Anna y por estar tocando la estrecha cintura de ella.

Anna, entretenida con la reacción de Yoh y la cara de tonto que tenía, hizo algo que el chico no hubiera esperado jamás: apoyo nuevamente su cabeza en el pecho de Yoh, en la misma posición que estaban y rodeó con sus brazos el cuello de éste.

-Gracias Yoh...-

Yoh se hubiera muerto de felicidad en ese mismo instante si no tuviera ganas de seguir con Anna así, parecía que la calidez de esa sencilla frase le hubiera perforado el corazón haciéndolo sentir mucho más que alegría, podía darse cuenta que cada vez le gustaba más su prometida.

-Anna, yo...- en realidad no sabía qué decir, no porque se sintiera incómodo, sino que para qué le diría algo si bastaba con abrazarla.

-Tú me ayudas mucho con esto que me está pasando, la verdad es que me es difícil entender que ocurre y contigo a mi lado es un poco más llevadero- dijo sincera y suavemente.

Yoh sintió que la chica contenía un llanto angustiado que si tan solo hubiera derramado una lágrima le rompería el corazón, ella no lo dejaba ver, como siempre lo hacía, acarició el pecho de Yoh con su cabeza como si él pudiera ver su tristeza.

"Odio cuando te hago llorar, siempre lloras por mi culpa, soy un torpe" No te pongas así, ya verás que algo vamos a hacer, algo se me va a ocurrir para averiguarlo...-

Antes que terminara de darle ánimos, Anna lo besó suavemente, el chico podía sentir como entregaba mucho más que agradecimiento en el beso, que perduró muchos segundos, y a pesar de esto se mantenía cálido y suave.

-"Qué has hecho conmigo Anna, me enamoré de ti... estoy seguro. Voy a morir derretido por tu culpa"-

Anna se separó de Yoh, aún con los ojos cerrados, después de un par de segundos volvió a abrirlos viendo la cara de satisfacción de su prometido.

-Yoh, es hora de bajar...-

-Ah, qué- embobado y despistado como siempre.

-Termina eso, hay que bajar-

Se levantó de la cama, sacando a Yoh de su ensimismamiento. Caminó hasta el espejo del baño y se miró, acomodó su ropa y con los dedos se peinó el cabello (satisfecha porque había logrado que le llegara un poco más abajo de los hombros). No era que anduviera preocupada de cómo se veía, eso no iba con ella, pero tampoco se trataba de andar como vagabunda por ahí.

Yoh que se había apoyado en el umbral de la puerta de baño para observar a su prometida, miraba cuidadosamente el perfecto cuerpo de ella, con sus jeans sin ajustar y polerón negro un poco ceñido al cuerpo, natural como siempre había sido y claro, mostrando muy poco sus buenos atributos; él sabía que Anna no era de esas mujeres que andan mostrando el cuerpo como si nada, si bien se notaba que el suyo era envidiable, dejaba mucho a la imaginación provocándole la curiosidad con la que Yoh tenía que luchar a cada momento.

-Qué tanto miras-

-A ti por supuesto, te ves linda "Estás demasiado bien"-

-Ya bajemos-

Pasó por el lado del shaman que seguía mirándola medio embobado, y más debajo de lo que normalmente miraba, sacudió la cabeza tratando de no volver a esa actitud con la que se sonrojó levemente. Avanzó hacia ella y antes de que abriera la puerta se agachó y le besó a un lado de la boca, a Anna le gustó mucho aquel beso aunque no haya sido en los labios fue muy tierno de parte de su prometido que posó sus labios cariñosamente en el lugar. En un instante se separó y le puso la mano en la cintura para conducirla fuera de la habitación, se acercó nuevamente, esta vez al oído y le susurró...

-Descuida que no le diré a nadie- sacó su mano y caminó al lado de ella con una sonrisa en su cara.

-No tienes alternativa... si lo haces te estrangulo-

-Jijijiji™- se limitó a reír con su típica marca registrada.

Bajaron juntos las escaleras y fueron a la sala en donde se encontraba Tamao y entraba Horo Horo, Anna le dio un codazo a Yoh y una significativa mirada de "Ve, ahora es el momento" para que se acercara a Tamao, que fue lo que hizo.

-Oye Tamao- le dijo para llamar su atención.

Tamao sonrojándose como siempre lo miró- Dígame... joven Yoh-

-Necesito hablar contigo ahora-

-Ahora?... conmigo, bien, yo ya voy...-

En ese momento ninguno de los dos se había dado cuenta de que Horo Horo miraba con aire homicida a Yoh, claramente sentía invadido su territorio.

"Que no le basta con Anna, que es más que suficiente, también quiere a Tamao... como le ponga las manos encima a ella o a mi linda hermanita yo no respondo de mí"-

-Oye Hoto Hoto, sabes que si lo rompes lo pagas- Horo Horo no se había percatado de que con su arranque de ira había apretado tan fuerte una de las frutas de adorno en la mesa que casi la había roto.

-Perdón...- dejó la figura en el canasto al centro de la mesa.

Cuando Yoh y Tamao se habían retirado de la sala salieron al jardín detrás de ella caminando hasta uno de los enormes árboles.

Yoh se echó a los pies del árbol- Vamos, siéntate a mi lado-

-Yo... si claro-

-Me encanta este lugar, lástima que sólo se muestre para convocar batallas- decía tranquilo y respirando el aire del entorno.

-Si, es cierto, pero joven Yoh... de qué quería hablar usted conmigo-

-Ah, si es cierto… bueno Tamao, creo que tú ya sabes de qué voy a hablarte así que me ahorraré explicaciones: yo sé que tú estás molesta con lo que viste entre Anna y yo y…-

-No, yo no estoy molesta para nada- interrumpió Tamao.

-Vamos Tamao, no tienes que fingir que no pasa nada, no tiene nada de malo-

-Es que usted no entiende joven, yo no estoy molesta, es sólo que... me siento un poco triste, es todo-

-Discúlpame si te hago daño y escucha bien lo que voy a decirte, tampoco te lo tomes a mal: lo que viste esta mañana no es más que el resultado de lo que venía intentando hace mucho tiempo y tú sabías que esto pasaría tarde o temprano- dijo con voz muy suave y comprensiva, como esperando que Tamao no rompiera en llanto.

Le habló con mucho sinceridad pero completamente dulce pudo ver que unas pequeñas lágrimas se asomaban por las sonrosadas mejillas de Tamao, las que Yoh secó con sus manos. Ante esto Tamao se sobresaltó.

-No llores por favor, te pedí disculpas porque sabía que esto pasaría... tengo la extraña manía de hacer llorar a las mujeres- se rascó la cabeza inocentemente.

Tamao sintió algo en su estómago, comprendió inmediatamente por qué decía eso, Yoh había sido la única persona que había podido hacer llorar a Anna... 2 veces.

-Usted es una muy buena persona, yo no debería molestarlo con mis tonterías, ya tiene suficiente con el Torneo-

-Pero qué cosas dices! Si tú de todas maneras me preocupas, eres como la hermanita que nunca tuve, digamos que Hao no ha sido el mejor hermano gemelo del mundo, yo ni siquiera sabía que era mi hermano- dijo esbozando su risita™.

-Si, me halaga joven Yoh- eso era lo que le gustaba de él, tan sincero, tan cariñoso, amable, como un hermano.

-Que bueno! entonces... no voy a pedirte que aceptes lo mío con Anna pero trata de no estar triste, no te ves tan linda como siempre, además que harás si algún buen shaman se acerca a ti, por favor no le contestes con hielo en la voz como lo hace Anna! Aunque no es mala idea lo del hielo…- dijo pensativo con la mano en el mentón.

Yoh se levantó y limpió su ropa, le ofreció su mano a una desconcertada Tamao, que la aceptó y caminaron juntos de nuevo dentro de la casa.

-Joven Yoh, que quiso decir con eso-

-Jijijijijiiji, todo a su tiempo Tamao- signos de interrogación acompañados de una gota aparecieron en la cabeza de la pelirrosada que caminaba detrás del moreno hacia la sala.

Entraron a la sala, en donde ya se hallaban todos esperando solamente a Yoh y Tamao.

Horo Horo que estaba bastante irritado dijo- Ya vámonos-

-Tranquilo puercoespín, qué pasa, ansioso- Len provocaba al peliazul sabiendo el motivo de su enojo.

-Ya cállate chinito, déjame en paz- el ainu explotó y caminó junto a su hermana.

-No sé peleen, vamos a ver el combate- dijo Yoh junto a Manta.

-Tú no me hables, mal amigo...- dijo Horo Horo con ojos llorosos.

Yoh, acompañado de Manta, Tamao, Ryu, Anna y Pilika, salieron de la casa, unos segundos después Horo Horo y Len les siguieron aún con cara de asesinos. Al llegar al campo de batalla pudieron ver que muchos shamanes estaban ahí, chinos, apaches, americanos, africanos, indios, todas las razas que pudieran imaginar.

-Parece que hay muchos interesados en esta pelea- dijo Anna observando a su alrededor.

-Pues que bien, de algo que nos sirva venir a ver todos esto- el chino se ubicó a un lado de la rubia y miraba a los shamanes congregarse alrededor de la arena de combate.

En el medio del campo estaba Silver y en el extremo derecho del campo se encontraba un hombre moreno y alto, de cabello castaño vestido aparentemente como chino (con una camisa de color y pantalones hasta las rodillas, de color negro, traía también una cinta alrededor de la cabeza con una inscripción que, naturalmente, estaba en chino) el chico tenía una extraña mirada de calma y reflexión. Parecía estar esperando tranquilamente a su contrincante.

-Pero que presumido...- dijo Len, obviamente leía con facilidad la inscripción de la cinta del sujeto.

-Es cielto, qué es lo que dice chinito Len- dijo Yoh en tono de burla y con divertido acento chino.

-Que no me llames así-

-Lo siento, Len que es lo que dice en su cinta-

-Dice"No hay nada más poderoso que mi propio espíritu y nadie podrá vencerme"-

-Pero si tú eres igual...- dijo Horo Horo con las manos en la nuca.

-Ya cállate…-

De repente al otro lado de Silver apareció la persona que menos querrían ver junto a su enorme Espíritu del Fuego.

Yoh apretó los puños en silencio- Hao...

**-Notas Finales de la Autora-**

Bueno… no sé si se lee algo diferente de lo que fue la primera versión… etto… discúlpenme si no agradezco reviews uno por uno pero alguien me dijo que era por eso que borraban las historias, así que aplicaré un nuevo método:

Muchas gracias a **Dayelsi**, **PukDarkGothic**, **May sk**,** Solcito**.

Bueno, nos vemos el próximo capítulo,

Matta ne!


	3. Los Secretos de Anna

**-Notas de la Autora-**

Holas! Qué tal? yo super hiper contenta, quiero dedicar este capi a mi hermanita Dany, eres linda! Me encantó conocerte en persona! Gracias por el regalo, yo te tengo el tuyo por aquí, un beso, cuidate!

Cap. 3: "Los Secretos de Anna"

De repente al otro lado de Silver apareció la persona que menos querrían ver junto a su enorme Espíritu del Fuego.

Yoh apretó los puños en silencio- Hao... esto no va a ser bueno...-

Hao mirando fijamente a su contrincante se bajó de la enorme mano del Espíritu del Fuego.

-Te daré una sola oportunidad, creo que tienes mucho potencial mal explotado, únete a mí y te aseguro que serás uno de los mejores-

-Si claro, tú mamá nunca te ha dicho que no subestimes a tus enemigos- dijo tranquilamente el sujeto sin temerle en absoluto a Hao, como si no supiera de lo que era capaz.

-Esa mujer no se merecía hablarme, era una mujer demasiado débil, ni siquiera pudo conmigo, aunque era hermosa, como todas las Asakura…- dijo fríamente. Len hubiera jurado que el shaman de fuego desvió su mirada a Anna, que estaba a su lado.

Los oídos de Yoh se agudizaron, si bien casi nunca hablaba de su madre la quería lo bastante como para no aguantar lo que su otra mitad estaba diciendo. Apretó fuerte los puños y tensó su mirada. Tenía rabia saber lo que opinaba su "hermano", quien había sido la causa de la incesante tristeza de su mam�, pero no interrumpiría, tenía que ser fuerte.

-Linda forma de referirse a una mam�-

-No vengo a hablar de esa mujer contigo, ya te dije mi propuesta, contéstala ahora-

-Pueeesss... NO, no me da la regalada gana- parecía tener aires altaneros por su dejada forma de hablarle a Hao.

Hao suspiró y su mirada fría llena de confianza aumentaba y se hacia desagradable- Así que esa es tu decisión? Que lástima-

-Que no oíste, dije no niña-

Horo Horo con la cara al borde de la risa y sorpresa- Lo llamó niña- ahora se agarraba el estómago haciendo mucho esfuerza por no reír.

-Te arrepentirás de tus palabras insensato… arde-

Al decir estas palabras, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el chico estaba envuelto en llamas y las garras del Espíritu del Fuego devoraba el alma de éste y su espíritu acompañante. Todos miraron asombrados como el desconocido shaman desaparecía entre las brillantes llamas del Espíritu.

-BASTA HAO- gritó enfadado Silver, y Hao sólo se limitó a observar indiferente.

Las llamas se consumieron y Hao sonreía maliciosamente mirando hacia el lugar en donde se encontraban Yoh y sus amigos. Sin pensarlo dio una rápida mirada a Anna sólo para verle una vez más la cara a su futura esposa.

-"Ya veremos... muy difícil, eso me gusta aún más"-

-El ganador es... Hao Asakura- el oficial estaba muy enojado, pronunció cada palabra con furia contenida.

-"Maldición!" Cuántos más necesitas para estar satisfecho- dijo en voz casi inaudible el gemelo menor.

-Estos sujetos creen que todo lo saben, no hay más remedio- se fue, desvanecido en el aire con su Espíritu del Fuego.

Los shamanes que se encontraban ahí fueron retirándose poco a poco, quedando nada más que el grupo de Yoh y Silver, que miraba aún enfadado el suelo. Los chicos se acercaron a él.

-Ese individuo jamás va a cansarse de exterminar todo a su paso- dijo el resentido apache.

-Ya encontraremos la forma de detenerlo- dijo Yoh de la misma manera que Silver.

-Mientras tanto pasa a llevar las reglas, se adueña de participantes y sino los mata sin piedad- Silver se dio media vuelta quedando de espaldas al grupo.

-Y qué piensas hacer- preguntó Anna, esas quejas no le agradaban, siempre decían lo mismo, pero nada hacían en contra de Hao.

-Esa es mi condena, no hacer nada. Quedarme sentado esperando a que los Grandes Espíritus decidan lo contrario-

-Pues que cobardes son los Grandes Espíritus- pronunció despreocupada y fría, como si del día soleado hablara.

Ante las palabras de la sacerdotisa todos quedaron algo sorprendidos, había sido un poco atrevida al referirse así de los Grandes Espíritus frente a Silver, que no se inmutó lo bastante como para voltearse a mirarla.

-Anna, cómo eres- dijo Horo preocupado ante la reacción que pudiera tener el apache.

-Sólo digo la verdad, siempre es lo mismo después de que aparece el miserable de Hao, se quejan y reclaman pero nada hacen para detenerlo- cruzó los brazos siempre en su actitud altanera.

-Descuiden, les confieso que yo a veces pienso lo mismo... discúlpenme pero debo irme para validar la pelea, nos vemos después... -

De pronto, de la nada salió un gran ave que llevó a Silver lejos del lugar.

-Ya vámonos de aquí, no hay nada más interesante- dijo Len.

-Si, vamos al lago de nuevo, es un lindo lugar para un día caluroso- el enérgico Ryu caminó en dirección al Lago.

-Yo estoy de acuerdo con Ryu- lo siguió Yoh.

El grupo se dirigió entre risas y peleas de Len y Horo Horo al Lago que en la mañana habían descubierto. Al llegar al Lago se sentaron en el pasto y disfrutaron del paisaje.

-Que calor hace- Horo Horo estaba sentado en la orilla del Lago mirando su reflejo en el agua.

-Pues entonces refréscate- como Horo Horo estaba ocupado mirándole agua cristalina no pudo impedir que por segunda vez Yoh lo empujara al agua.

Los demás comenzaron a reír al ver a Horo Horo empapado y cara enojada.  
-Hermano, que despistado eres, ya quedaste todo mojado- le dijo Pilika entre risas.

-Yoh, te salvaste sólo porque se me antoja quedarme, el agua está deliciosa- decía mientras nadaba relajadamente el ainu.

De pronto Horo se acerca un poco más a la orilla y se quita la polera que traía puesta, los zapatos y calcetines para quedar sólo en pantalones, se lanzó al agua salpicando a todos la agradable temperatura del agua del Lago.

-Yo también quiero- imitando a Horo Horo se quitó la camisa abierta que siempre usaba, las sandalias y los audífonos, dejándolos a un lado de Manta.

Yoh se lanzó en picada al agua, sólo a unos centímetros de donde estaba Horo horo, salió a la superficie a un par de metros del lugar más adentro.

-Esto está verdaderamente bueno- nadaba y nadaba, metiéndose debajo del agua y saliendo con la cara sonriente.

-Al menos hubieran esperado a que se compraran trajes de baño.

-Ni modo, hace mucho calor- Ryu se sacó el trajecito a lo disco y quedó en ropa interior, luego se metió también al agua y nadó alrededor de los otros dos jóvenes.

Después de un rato Len tampoco se resistió y tentado por el calor y el agua perfectamente azulada, entró al agua en silencio, esto provocó una guerra de agua entre los cuatro shamanes, los que estaban fuera del agua tan solo se entretenían mirando como los jóvenes jugaban como si tuvieran cinco años otra vez. De pronto Anna se paró y caminó hacia la orilla rodeada de piedras y asomó la cara al agua, mojó su rostro y luego el cuello. Mientras hacía aquello había dos personas mirándola fijamente, una era obviamente Yoh con carita satisfecha, cielos, se veía espléndida con esos jeans simples y esa polera de tirantes negra… tan sencilla pero hermosa; y Tamao... pero por qué Tamao? Bueno, porque le llamó la atención algo en su espalda, algo que no era precisamente la polera, los pantalones o el cinturón que llevaba puesto, de hecho estaba un poco más arriba de éste.

-"Pero qué?"- pensó confundida la pelirrosada.

-Oye Tamao, qué sucede- los pensamientos de Tamao fueron interrumpidos por Pilika, que pasaba la mano por delante de la mirada perdida de Tamao.

-Hola! Que tanto miras-

-Ah, no nada "debió ser mi imaginación... la señorita Anna jamás haría eso... o si-

Anna se acomodó la polera que se había subido un poco y luego se sentó en una de las rocas de la orilla para seguir observando a su prometido y los demás como jugaban.  
-No es justo! Nosotras también queremos bañarnos-

-Si hace mucho calor- decía Tamao mientras echaba fugaces miraditas al formado cuerpo de Yoh.

-Pues déjenme decirles algo, aquí en la aldea hay una tienda de ropa, mañana les compraré a todos unos trajes de baño para venir al lago- pronunció Manta con una sonrisa.

-Lo dices en serio Manta- dijeron casi todos, exceptuando a Len y Anna.

-Pues claro que si-

-Muchas gracia pequeño Manta- dijo Ryu abrazándolo.

-Si, que lo que tiene de enano lo tiene de amable- dijo Horo Horo saliendo del Lago.

-Gracias Horo Horo-

-Ya salgan del agua, se hace tarde y Tamao tiene que hacer la cena "Maldito enano cabezón"-

Todos los chicos se fueron acercando a la orilla para salirse, pero Yoh se desvió un poco al lado en donde aún estaba Anna sentada.

-Tendrás que comprarte un traje de baño muy feo, para que nadie más que yo te mire- le dijo apoyando en la roca sus brazos y en voz un poco bajita.

-Que dices tonto- no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante los comentarios de su prometido, ahora novio.

-Pero si es cierto, me vas a negar que te ves muy bien con ropa y sin ella pues...-

-Me niego a seguir escuchándote, pervertido- se puso de pie girando sobre sus talones para comenzar a caminar. Los comentarios que hacía Yoh siempre la avergonzaban, pero lo cierto era que también le agradaba recibir todos esos cumplidos de su parte.

-jijijiji- el moreno salió del agua y pasó muy cerca de Anna salpicándole un poco de agua.

-Basta, te estás ganando doble entrenamiento-

-Noo! Por favor mi a... a... Annita "uups, casi"- alcanzó a reaccionar antes de pronunciar palabras comprometedoras, algo que de seguro no le agradaría a la rubia.  
Anna caminó junto a Yoh hacia los demás.

-Ya vámonos... me está dando frío- dijo Horo Horo abrazándose a sí mismo.  
-Si, vamos-

El grupo se dirigió a la casa, a hora en que atardecía, el cielo se tornaba de calor anaranjado y hermosos tonos rojos, azules y morado. La luz de éste se reflejaba en las ventanas de la casa, a la que ya estaban llegando. Después de entrar a la casa cada uno, excepto Tamao que entró a la cocina junto con Pilika, se fue a su respectiva habitación para cambiarse de ropa.

Vamos, lectores presentes, a dar un pequeño tour por las habitaciones de mis víctimas… digo, personajes.

-Habitación de Ryu-

El alto moreno entró a la ducha contigua a su habitación.

-Fiesta, fiesta, pluma pluma gay, pluma pluma gay, pluma pluma pluma gay…-

Pues… sin comentarios…

-Habitación de Horo Horo-

El simpático ainu portador de la lombriz solitaria… (no es cierto xD) se encontraba cambiándose de ropa.

-Qué se cree, ya ver�, a él no le gustaría que yo le bajara a Anna, voy a tener que ponerme en marcha con la linda Tamao, sino…-

-Habitación del enano cabezón-

Sentado a un lado de su notebook, revisando un mazo de cartas. De pronto la computadora emitió un sonido y apareció un cuadro de mensaje:

"Tienes dinero, querido? Puedo enviarte si necesitas"

El pequeño contestó:

"Claro madre, estoy bien, no te preocupes por nada"

-Habitación de Yoh-

Yoh se cambiaba de ropa, mientras escuchaba música.  
-"Ya quiero que sea mañana, me la voy a pasar muy bien con los chicos mientras ellas se bañan"-

-Habitación de Anna-

Anna estaba en el baño mojándose la cara y pasando sus manos por el cuello de manera que pudiera refrescarse.

-Que calor!...-

De repente sintió un leve escalofrío en la espalda, indicaba que algo andaba mal.

-Qué crees que estás haciendo aquí-

-Vine a recrear mi vista por un momento- en el umbral de la puerta de baño se encontraba apoyado un chico alto con el cabello largo y castaño y de contextura delgada pero bien formada. Hao miraba a Anna como si por medio de sus ojos pudiera tocarla.

**-Nota de la Autora-**

Bien, esa fue la primera parte, que tal? me Salió algo corto pero así es la vida de esta seudo-escritora.  
Yap, agradezco los reviews de Gothic-Punki, keiko-sk, Solcito, may-sk y hanna.

Muchas gracias por escribirme, gracias también por el apoyo! Cielos, creo que no podría vivir sin sus ánimos!

Hasta el próximo capítulo!


	4. El Primero, bien por Yoh!

**-Notas Iniciales de la Autora-**

Hi everyone! Jijij qué tal, bueno… a mí no tan bien, parece que esta cosa me odia… en serio! He tratado de publicar todos estos días y no me acepta el maldito capítulo! Al menos esta vez funcionó… Anyway… ni los guiones iniciales se ven y yo me pregunto qué diablos pasa... (suspiro resignado) yo aquí avivando mi fanatismo por L'Arc-en-Ciel y Siam Shade… cielos, me faltan muchas canciones por escuchar… bueno, no los aburro, lean!

Cap. 4: "El primero, bien por Yoh!"

Segunda Parte

Quedamos en que Hao se metió sin previo aviso a la habitación de Anna…

Vine a recrear mi vista por un momento- en el umbral de la puerta de baño se encontraba apoyado un chico alto con el cabello largo y castaño y de contextura delgada. Hao miraba a Anna como si por medio de sus ojos pudiera tocarla.

Cómo lo hiciste? Desde hace cuánto tiempo estás ac�?- dijo muy seria sin moverse de su lugar.

Tranquila, mi pequeño hermanito no vendr�, ni él ni nadie. Encontré la forma de esconder mi poder espiritual hasta de una sacerdotisa como tú, me impresionas, pensé que había pasado desapercibido- poco a poco Hao se fue acercando más a Anna, no la ponía nerviosa pero si le molestaba que estuviera tomándose aquellas libertades.

Sigue acercándote y sabrás porque tus camaradas me temen- dijo amenazante, aunque sabía que eso no lo detendría.

Lo sé muy bien, te dije que me impresionas- ya la distancia entre ellos era de menos de 30 centímetros.

Anna se armó rápidamente con el rosario y lo puso frente a la cara de Hao.

Que fue lo que te dije…- comentó amenazante.

Pero que mala eres conmigo Anna, vamos, tú sabes que no puedes contra mí. Hazme las cosas más fáciles y…-

Anna puso aún más firme su rosario al ver que Hao acercaba su rostro y trataba de tomarla de la cintura- Qué crees que estás haciendo?-

Tan sólo estoy usando lo que por derecho me pertenece- Fue más rápido que la sacerdotisa y antes de que pudiera defenderse, él ya la tenía agarrada por la cintura y sus brazos hacían presión con el pecho de Hao, la levantó a su altura, dejándola varios centímetros sobre el suelo.

No vayas a gritar, eh, no le conviene a nadie aquí- le dijo con voz sensual a milímetros de su rostro, la tenía a la altura del suyo sosteniéndola con los brazos.

No tienes derecho, suéltame idiota!-

Pataleaba en el aire inútilmente, y trataba de zafarse de los fuertes brazos de Hao, en un momento pudo hacerlo y el collar que aun tenía en las manos lo pasó por detrás de la cabeza de Hao, quedando como si ella también lo estuviera abrazando.

Lo ves, en el fondo si quieres, yo sólo te estoy dando un empujoncito...-

Al terminar su frase, la acorraló tal y como la tenía contra la pared para asegurarse de que no se escapara con las patadas.

Suéltame, engreído! Vas a arrepentirte el resto de tu maldita vida! Desgrac...-

Antes de que pudiera terminar el insulto Hao le había cerrado la boca con sendo beso. Ante tal acción, Anna quedó como paralizada. Cuando pudo darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, él ya había traspasado la barrera de dientes para comenzar a jugar con su lengua y su...

Dé... jame, idiota- sacaba del camino que seguía Hao a sus labios, mientras él insistentemente trataba de seguir; los dos respiraban agitados y aprovechando la distracción de Hao, Anna lo golpeó duro con la rodilla en su parte delicada. Como reflejo Hao soltó a Anna dejándola caer, ella se levantó furiosa y le dio una gran bofetada.

Te mereces eso y mucho más, fuera de aquí si no quieres que te muela a golpes- su cara sólo mostraba una mezcla de frialdad y enojo, daba miedo.

Hao se puso de pie y comenzó a sonreír satisfecho- Lo único que buscaba era probarte Anna, y estás mucho mejor de lo que pensé.

Enfermo, fuera de aquí!-

Si, ya me iba, conseguí lo que quería… eres difícil Anna, eso lo hace mucho más divertido… por cierto, me gustó mucho eso que tienes ahí-

Anna se sonrojó un par de segundos ante el comentario de Hao, pero volvió a su fría conducta de siempre.

Adiós Annita, espero que nos veamos otra vez- se acercó a la ventana y saltó sin dejar un solo rastro.

Idiota engreído y más encima propasado- se dijo con fastidio, todavía un poco incrédula ante la situación vivida.

Volvió a lo que antes de la "pequeña interrupción" estaba haciendo, lavándose la cara y refrescando el calor que ahora sin querer había aumentado.

Los siguientes minutos se los llevó recostada en la cama pensando en todo aquel fuego que los labios de Hao desataban... bueno, era lógico tomando en cuenta que él controla el Espíritu del Fuego. Eran diferentes a los de Yoh, como buscando algo más que besos, como si no bastara con sólo sentir sus labios.

No puedo creer que justamente él haya sido el que notara lo que hice "mejor voy a bajar"-

Al abrir la puerta casi se le paró el corazón, justo cuando iba a dar el primer paso fuera de la habitación, se encontró con la casi viva imagen del chico que la había visitado hace un momento. Yoh estaba parado allí y al parecer se disponía a golpear porque tenía el puño levantado. Al verla ahí le sonrió y se acercó a ella para besarla pero Anna esquivó el beso que fue a dar a la mejilla. Yoh (como solamente la cara de tonto tiene... o eso creo) se dio cuenta de que algo no andaba bien con su prometida, sin molestarse en pedir permiso dio un paso más y cerró la puerta tras él, Anna seguía con la mirada baja y perdida.

Pasó algo?- preguntó suavemente levantándole el mentón a Anna, que se rehusaba a mirarlo, como si tuviera vergüenza después de que Hao le hubiera hecho aquellas cosas- Anna?...- insistió de nuevo preocupado.

No, es... no es nada- respondió la rubia en voz baja.

"O estoy loco o a Anna le faltan las palabras" Segura?-

Si, ya te lo dije-

Para sorpresa de Yoh, Anna se puso en puntillas y apoyó sus manos en el pecho de él para luego besarlo cariñosamente. Yoh no rechazó aquella muestra y prosiguió con el beso tomándola firmemente por la cintura. Al cabo de unos segundos se separaron.

"Por los cielos, Anna va a matarme"- pensó con desesperación el moreno.

A qué venías?- dijo volviendo a su anterior posición, pero ahora con los brazos cruzados apoyada a un lado de Yoh en la pared.

Quería verte a solas un momentito antes de bajar, asegurarme de que estabas bien-

Te preocupas demasiado, además, puedo cuidarme sola- dijo suavemente, estaba demasiado agradecida de esa actitud tan cariñosa de parte de Yoh, no podía reprenderlo aunque quisiera.

Lo sé, es una forma de demostrarte todo lo que te quiero y pagarte lo que haz hecho por mi- Anna en respuesta a las palabras de Yoh se sonrojó levemente, pero volvió a poner su cara fría.

"Dijo que me quería... él me confiesa que me quiere y yo me dejo besar por su peor enemigo y hermano gemelo, esto es peor que una teleserie barata"-

De pronto, se le doblaron las rodillas y cayó con todo el peso de su cuerpo (que no era mucho) al suelo, nuevamente si no hubiera sido por los reflejos de Yoh habría caído de bruces al suelo.

Por Dios, esto está volviéndose más frecuente, que significar�?-

Anna que había reaccionado rápidamente otra vez respiraba entrecortadamente como si hubiera corrido kilómetros.

Créeme... que yo... tam... bién quisie... ra saber... lo...-

Anna, que no sientes nada antes de caer? Como un aviso o algo así-

No, tan... sólo su... cede y lue... go des... pierto co... mo si nada pasa... ra, por que?...-

"Apenas respira" Porque si hubiera algún aviso, mi abuela podría decirnos que pasa-

Yoh, sucede algo? estás enfermo?- dijo en tono de burla y tocando la frente del shaman, pero interiormente se sorprendía de que volviera a la normalidad tan rápidamente.

Que mala eres Anna, yo sólo daba una idea…-

Por eso justamente, es una buena idea, creo que debería hacerle una visita a la señora Kino-

Vas a ir a ver a la abuela?-

Si algo se presenta, si. No pierdo nada con preguntarle. Pero no puedo llegar allá a armar un escándalo porque me he desmayado un par de veces, ni que fuera una debilucha- se cruzó de brazos.

Tú no eres débil, al contrario, eres la más fuerte de todo el grupo. Y piensas ir cuando?-

Cuando se dé algo concreto. Esto es tan ridículo, se supone que me entrenaron para ser la poderosa esposa del Shaman King, no debería alarmarme por unos estúpidos desmayos, simplemente no puedo ir a ver a tu abuela por eso, sería capaz de castigarme más duro que nunca-

Ya veo, fue muy terrible el entrenamiento?- preguntó con curiosidad.

No esperes que te lo cuente, es un secreto-

Qué tan especial es que no puedes contármelo, cuando le pregunté a mi abuela me golpeó duro con el bastón y me dijo "Tú eres un shaman, no te interesa saber que cuál es nuestro entrenamiento", lo mismo dijo el abuelo, mi papá y mi mamá dijo "No puedo decírtelo"- se rascaba la cabeza desconcertado.

Es cierto, por qué tanto interés?-

Emmm... digamos que siempre quise saber como lo hacía mi mamá para purificar, llamar espíritus y todo eso-

La señora Keiko es una _miko_, recibió un entrenamiento muy diferente al mío, pero ya ves, si quieres averiguarlo no voy a ser yo quien te lo diga, tendría que matarte-

Muy bien pero tendrás que decirme que tal es la abuela-

Te daré una pista: si el entrenamiento que yo te doy es terrible e imposible de hacer, pues para mí era un infierno el mío- dijo la rubia con sinceridad.

Da miedo sólo pensarlo…- sabía perfectamente que quejarse del entrenamiento no era común en Anna, ahora, escucharla decir que había sido un infierno… daba mucho para pensar.

Debería, porque crees que yo soy así, porque crees que sólo Tera y yo pasamos el entrenamiento? Las demás se aterraron al mes de estar allí. Al menos yo no daba más a esa fecha-

Le temes a mi abuela?- preguntó curioso, estaba averiguando bastante de Anna, lo que en años no había logrado saber- Tú le temes a algo?-

Tú le temes también, voy a contarte algo que nadie sabe: Si hay alguien que merece todo mi respeto y me inspira miedo, esa es tu abuela-

"Vaya, nunca pensé que Anna le tuviera miedo a alguien" Pues créeme que no sabía que ella alcanzara a provocarte eso... a mí me da miedo, ella y su bastón para ser exacto-

Cobarde... igual a todas esas alumnas que enviaban de otros lugares a la señora Kino-

No seas tan dura conmigo-

Yoh se acercó por el lado a Anna (recuerden que estaba apoyada en la pared por el desmayo) y la tomó por la cintura, ella no se resistió y él apoyó su mentón en el cuello de Anna.

No hablemos más de mi abuela… me dan escalofríos-

Tú empezaste-

Lo sé, ya te sientes mejor?- le dijo besando el cuello donde tenía apoyado el mentón provocando que Anna escondiera el lugar levantando el hombro.

A poco no te da cosquillas!- dijo divertido.

Tonto, no lo recuerdas, por tu culpa hasta Tamao sabe que tengo cosquillas en el cuello-

Mmm… no recuerdo que fue lo que hice-

Una vez cuando teníamos 5 años estábamos jugando con Tamao a hacernos cosquillas y me empezaron a hacer en el cuello... por idea tuya-

En serio, pues no lo recordaba... no sabes cuantas veces tuve ganas de comprobarlo...-

Pero que...- antes de que pudiera terminar lo que quería decir sintió una pequeña punzada en el pecho y sus ojos se iluminaron de color blanco, por dos segundos, haciéndolo imperceptible ante el distraído shaman.

Se volteó mirando a Yoh, que también la seguía con los ojos. Se acercó de manera seductora a su prometido y puso sus manos en el pecho cubierto por un polerón de color negro y naranjo del shaman, las fue subiendo lentamente al cuello de éste y luego posó sus labios en el lugar donde estaban las manos.

Yo también quise probarlo algunas veces...-

Imagínense ustedes con su amor platónico (Hyde, Gackt, Tetsu, Ken, Yuki, Ken Hirai, Hideki, Hao, Yoh, quien quiera que sea) encima y besándoles el cuello de manera provocativa... exactamente así se sentía Yoh, pensando que en cualquier momento explotaría o le daría un paro cardiaco por causa del asombro (la actitud de Anna por mucho que lo deseara no era normal de ella) y la desesperación por quedarse ahí congelado sin responder a los estímulos de Anna.

"Qué está pasando aquí?"- estaba algo sonrojado- "Vamos Yoh, qué haces, responde!"- un pequeño mordisco en el cuello le arrancó un gemido en forma de nombre- Anna…-

Cuando ya no pudo aguantarse las ganas la tomó nuevamente por la cintura y la atrajo hacia sí junto a los besos continuados de Anna, con una mano la mantenía apegada y la otra se la puso en el cuello (a Anna) para dirigirla a su propia boca, fue ahí cuando comenzó la batalla de labios, uno por imponerse sobre el otro por medio de movimientos inquietos y bruscos, de ahí pasaron al segundo nivel: la lengua de Yoh se escabulló a través de los dientes de Anna hasta encontrarse con la de ella y su pequeño primer secreto...

Yoh se separó bruscamente por la sorpresa y miró a Anna que le devolvía la mirada entre confundida y enfadada.

Me quieres explicar que estabas tratando de hacer!- ahora estaba más enfadada.

No puedo creerlo! Tú tienes un…-

Qué? "Demonios, ya se dio cuenta!" Vamos, no te hagas y explícame que pasó?-

Yoh recuperando la compostura- Eemm… bueno, Annita, yo sólo te seguí si no lo recuerdas, me besabas el cuello y yo también, luego nos besábamos en la boca y es por eso que ahora sé un pequeño detalle que no me habías contado- puso cara de alegre y pícaro como queriendo acorralar mentalmente a Anna.

Yo no te besé nada... "Qué diablos pasa, esto se me hace muy raro... por qué Yoh dice que hice algo que estoy segura que no pasó?..."-

Vas a mostrarme lo que tienes ahí?- apuntaba curioso a la boca de su prometida, avanzó de nuevo hacia ella.

A qué te refieres? De qué hablas? "No voy a seguir escondiéndolo"-

Vamos Anna, estoy seguro de lo que sentí, no voy a decirle a nadie, anda!...-

No puedo creer que no te hayas fijado antes-

Anna, tú nunca te ríes, no abres la boca lo suficiente y tampoco sacas la lengua, cuando gritas mucho menos se nota, como querías que me diera cuenta?-

No quería... pero si le sumamos tu distraída cabezota es razonable...-

Ves! Jejejeje, anda muéstramelo!- dijo en tono de súplica.

Si prometes que dejarás que los demás se den cuenta solos, sin la ayuda de tus innecesarios comentarios-

Hecho!-

Anna suspiró resignada y acto seguido, abrió la boca y sacó la lengua mostrándole a un curioso shaman una pequeña bolita de metal plateado justo en el centro de ella. Era un aro

Vaya! Cuando te lo hiciste?- la curiosidad del chico aumentaba.

Hace tres meses, un día al salir de la escuela vi una tienda, hace un tiempo quería uno y no encontraba la ocasión- respondió ella con la mayor serenidad del mundo.

Por qué nunca me lo dijiste?-

Nunca preguntaste… además no tengo que informarte de cada paso que doy-

Después de eso Anna se la pasó respondiéndole las dudas a Yoh.

Oye Anna…-

Qué?-

Por qué no me dejas probar otra vez, la primera vez me separé por la sorpresa, quiero saber bien que tal se siente-

Aprovechado...- lo miró y sin poder resistirse a esos ojos dijo- eso no se pregunta-

Qué querías que hiciera, que te plantara el beso así nada más, si lo hubiera hecho no tendría cabeza en este momento, pero si quieres…-

Yoh se acercó lentamente a Anna que estaba arrodillada frente a él e inició el beso acompañado de las manos que sostenían la cintura de la chica; después de unos segundos Yoh dio el primer paso y una vez más introdujo su lengua en la boca de Anna y la de ella jugó también con la de él. Para Yoh fue una de las cosas más agradables que pudo haber experimentado, sentía aquella bolita de acero recorrer su propia lengua y masajearla con suaves pero estimulantes movimientos que cada vez se hacían más encendidos, el calor se elevaba e Yoh decidió empujar de a poco a Anna para acostarla en el suelo, su mano izquierda seguía en la cintura de ella pero la derecha subió hasta la mejilla que para calmar su inquietud acariciaba el cabello rubio de su prometida. Cuando ya llevaban bastante tiempo en aquella posición (Yoh recorriendo con su mano la espalda de la chica que tenía por debajo de él y ella con sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Yoh como si fuera a escaparse, mientras los besos continuaban y con cada uno de ellos aumentaba el deseo de seguir y seguir) Anna se dio cuenta del camino que los dos estaban trazando.

"No, aún no!"- apartó las manos del cuello de su prometido y con ellas las de él que habían llegado a las caderas de la chica.

Yoh se apartó también y cayendo en cuenta de la situación se sonrojó dando fugaces miraditas al polerón subido de Anna y su carita algo sonrojada también.

Lo siento... me dejé llevar-

No, está bien, no fue sólo tu culpa- volvió a sentarse a un lado de Yoh apoyada en la pared, no se miraron por la vergüenza pero Yoh trató de continuar la conversación para romper el incómodo silencio que se había generado.

Estuvo... muy bien "Miento, fue excelente!... hey! Yo también tengo mi orgullo" Me gusta eso que tienes ahí-

Una nueva punzada en el pecho la hizo recordar las exactas palabras de Hao, sólo que esta vez salidas de la boca de su prometido. Se quedó en silencio mirando el suelo sin contestarle.

Anna?...-

Ah, qué?…-

Yoh sin previo aviso la besó en la mejilla y se puso de pie.

No te preocupes, aunque la verdad yo hubiera preferido otra cosa... "Ojalá no me hubieras detenido"-Anna le dio una mirada y se encontró con una linda sonrisa de parte del shaman.

Ya basta de insinuaciones Yoh "Ya tuve suficiente por hoy"-

Bien, bajas?-

Yoh le ofreció la mano a Anna y ella aceptó para ponerse de pie, pero él tiró tan fuerte que Anna poco faltó para que saliera volando. En un reflejo, Yoh la tomó antes de que se fuera de boca al suelo, aprovechándose de tal situación la levantó en sus brazos y la mantuvo por encima del suelo.

Bájame ahora…-

No quiero!- sonó como niño malcriado.

Yoh, si sigues se sumarán minutos y kilómetros a tu entrenamiento-

Pero Anna, no mezcles las cosas, jejeje, mejor bajemos a cenar que me muero de hambre- olvidándose de que tenía a Anna con mirada asesina en los brazos con su mano libre abrió la puerta y salieron al pasillo.

Bájame ya Yoh, nos van a ver... si alguien dice alguna palabra de esto te juro que te aumentaré por cada una de las letras que se digan 100 Km.- interponiéndose en el camino aparecieron Zenki y Goki, los guardianes de Anna.

jijijijiji... ya está bien, pero diles que se queden quietos, por favor, todavía me duele la patada del otro día- la soltó y quedó de pie junto a él.

Cobarde…-

Avanzó quitando a los demonios del camino, Yoh la tomó por la muñeca y cuando ella se volteó éste le dio un toponcito en aquel lugar que antes también había besado, a un lado de los labios, y siguió caminando con una sonrisa en la cara.

Cuando llegaron al comedor, divisaron a Len que recién llegaba, también a Horo Horo, Pilika y Ryu, luego de unos instantes llegó Manta. Al estar todos reunidos (obviamente se les unió Tamao con la cena) comenzaron a comer. La cena transcurrió normalmente con peleas Horo v/s Len incluidas. Aunque todos seguían pendientes de si algo extraño pasaba con Anna, quien anteriormente se había desmayado, no lo demostraban lo suficiente para no molestarla; todos los muchachos sabían lo irritante que era para Anna ser el centro de atención y preocupación.

"Bien, sigue así y no será necesario acudir a la abuela Kino"- se daba ánimos interiormente, pero sabía perfectamente que no era algo momentáneo.

Al terminar la cena conversaron un buen rato de las peleas y los shamanes que hasta ahora habían conocido y luego se dirigió cada uno a su habitación, cansados después de un largo día.

Anna en su habitación rezaba como todas las noches a los espíritus guardianes y terminaba de conjurar las distintas plegarias que correspondían. En eso tocaron la puerta.

Quien es?- ya sabía que era Yoh, había captado su esencia.

Soy yo, me dejas pasar?- dijo el moreno desde el otro lado.

Anna terminando sus rezos guardó su rosario se levantó y le abrió un poco la puerta a Yoh- Qué quieres?-

Un besito de buenas noches-

Como resistirse a esa linda sonrisa... pero tenía que guardar su compostura o sino perdería respeto.

Qué no te basta con todos los anteriores?-

Se las arregló para entrar por el angosto espacio que le había dejado Anna y cerró la puerta con su espalda quedando justo en frente de la sacerdotisa. La tomó por la cintura y la atrajo hacia sí mismo pegándola a su abdomen.

Muy bien, entonces te lo doy yo-

Inclinó un poco la cabeza besando suave y lentamente a Anna, acostumbrándose aún, jugaron con sus lenguas sintiendo el aro revoloteando por ahí. Después de unos segundos se separaron.

Anna escondiendo perfectamente sus ansias- Bueno, buenas noches- dijo empujándolo fuera de la habitación.

Buenas noches Annita- volvió a besarla pero esta vez en la frente.

Yoh se fue por donde había llegado y Anna se dispuso a cambiarse de ropa.

Mientras hacía esto, su mente recordaba la "escenita" que Hao le había armado, como la había tomado, la forma tan... encendida en que la había besado y como...-

"Que estupideces estoy pensando?" "Ya basta, es un atrevido que sólo quiere pasar un buen rato, seguramente ya se aburrió de sus mujeres y buscó por otro lado"-

Meditando todas aquellas cosas se durmió profundamente.

Durante la noche... en la habitación de Anna-

De repente los ojos de la itako se abrieron y luego se iluminaron como dos lunas llenas. Duró un par de segundos provocando que Anna se levantara de la cama y saliera de su habitación directo a la de... Yoh; entró sigilosamente y se acercó al chico que dormía tranquilo sin darse cuenta de la presencia de su prometida. Ella antes de seguir con su plan (Tranquilos, nada incluye un cuchillo, ni un almohadón...) selló con su rosario la tablilla de Amidamaru para que no interrumpiera. Después de eso volvió al lado de su prometido y con la mano derecha tapó sus ojos, otra vez comenzó a besar el cuello del shaman logrando que despertara sobresaltado pero sin hacer que se quitara, al ver que él no se movió de su lugar prosiguió con su camino sin sacarle la mano de los ojos y haciéndolo soltar uno que otro gemido de placer.

A... Anna...-

Fue entonces cuando el calor que los besos de Anna provocaban se hizo más insoportable, trataba de calmarlo tocando la espalda y atrayendo la boca de Anna a la suya, necesitaba calmarse, necesitaba saciar aquella excitación que no tenía otro culpable que su prometida. Maldecía no poder controlarse y estar tan enamorado de Anna, maldecía el no poder estar a solas con ella... completamente y no aguantaba más...

"Por Dios por qué no estamos solos!"-

Ya cuando estaban besándose agitadamente la chica se separó del moreno shaman y se sentó sobre él acercó su rostro al de él y le susurró.

Esperarás con ansias que llegue mañana, tú te enterarás de un par de cosas más y los demás de tres...- se levantó de su lugar y ordenó su cabello para después encaminarse a la salida.

"No, por qué me dejas así!" Ya te vas?- le costó trabajo disimular las ganas que tenía de tomarla y no dejarla salir de aquella habitación, pero como dije antes, él también tiene su orgullo.

Qué no basta, yo creo que con eso ya fue suficiente- abrió la puerta sin hacer demasiado ruido y le hizo un gesto de despedida con la mano a Yoh.

Que cruel eres Anna…-

Buenas noches…- le susurró la rubia.

Desapareció tras la puerta y la oscuridad del pasillo. En aquella cama, una sonrisa se dibujaba en la dulce carita tostada del shaman.

"Qué habrá querido decir con eso?"-

Tal y como su prometida, se durmió pensando en el que otro día sería muy interesante.

Al otro día-

Habitación de Horo Horo-

Saliendo de la ducha

"Diablos, ya parece que es en serio esto de Tamao..." "Y más encima Yoh me la quiere bajar, como lo haga lo acuso con Anna"-

Habitación de Tamao-

Vistiéndose

"Y yo que pensé que me había enamorado del joven Yoh..." - suspiró resignada y se dirigió a sus labores.

Habitación de Anna-

Saliendo de la ducha

"Es el colmo, ni siquiera puedo controlar lo que hago" "Que vergüenza, ahora él va a pensar que puede sobrepasarse" "Voy a tener que confiar en la inocencia de Yoh"-

Habitación de Yoh-

Levantándose de la cama con entusiasmo.

Oh si, hoy me voy a divertir mucho en el Lago- puso cara de pillo como si no fuera él, parecía que estuviera pensando como un chico de 17 años…

Ya vámonos a la inocente cocina-

Mientras Tamao terminaba de preparar el desayuno Manta y Pilika la observaban con admiración.

Ya quisiera que mi hermano se casara con alguien como tú Tamao- dijo la peliazul suspirando.

En aquel instante "accidentalmente" Tamao dejó caer el platillo de salsa de soya que tenía en la mano y se puso a recogerla inmediatamente con la cara baja y roja como un tomate.

Manta sonrió para sí mismo y le ayudó a Tamao a recoger el desastre.

Cuando terminaron de arreglar todo, lo llevaron a la mesa y sirvieron en tanto cada uno de los habitantes de la casa llegaban a sentarse. Durante el desayuno otra vez, nada hubo fuera de lo normal y todos miraban de reojo a Anna, sin que se diera cuenta, o eso era lo que ellos pensaban, porque la itako podía notar todas esa miradas encima de ella como si las tuviera en la espalda a pesar de que vinieran desde el frente, era desagradable. En medio de toda la normalidad de la comida, Yoh quiso probar algo, como estaba a un lado de Anna, pasó disimuladamente la mano y le rozó el brazo que ella apoyaba en el suelo, provocándole un sobresalto que todos notaron por el tintineo del choque de las tazas.

Qué miran todos?- preguntó seria a continuación se levantó de la mesa y salió al jardín, luego pasó algo que le llamó la atención a Yoh y a todos en realidad, Len también se paró de la mesa y salió tras Anna tranquilamente.

"Vamos, no vuelvas a imaginarte cosas que no son... ellos son amigos, amigos como tú y Manta... pero Manta es hombre, y tú también Yoh..."- sabía que con aquella manera de pensar no quedaría tranquilo. Yoh había notado que hace algún tiempo Anna y Len se la pasaban varios momentos juntos y medio apartados del grupo, pero una vez que le preguntó a Len, él sólo le dijo que eran buenos amigos, acompañado de un sonrojo... se obligó a pensar que Len poco demostraba sus sentimientos y considerando que esa era una confesión de amistad estaba bien que se sonrojara... Por qué no podía convencerse! No era que desconfiara de uno de sus mejores amigos pero era raro ver a SU prometida con él, y encima si ninguno de los dos era tan amistoso con las demás personas. Nuevamente sintió algo en el pecho que lo hacía dudar de algo, pero no quería darse cuenta de qué era.

En el jardín-

Anna estaba volteada hacia aquel árbol en el que antes habían hablado Yoh y Tamao- Qué... quieres?-

Len estaba unos pasos detrás de ella y al parecer ya se había percatado de su presencia.

No sabía que Yoh y tú estuvieran tan cercanos-

Anna tratando de no sonrojarse no se movió- Eso no es de tu incumbencia... "Que estúpida respuesta!"-

Vamos, no me digas ahora que no es de mi incumbencia, sabes cuál es mi posición en todo esto, aunque no debería estar metido- se acercó más a ella quedando de pie a su lado, miraban aquél árbol, testigo de muchas conversaciones de los dos.

Bien, no tienes porque ponerte tan desagradable…-

Ven…- la tomó del antebrazo y la condujo hacia el árbol, detrás del tronco que daba a la muralla entre esa y otra casa más- Sabes Anna, estás siendo muy malagradecida conmigo-

Bueno... está bien, qué quieres saber?-

No es eso, no es necesario que me lo cuentes si tú no quieres, sé que no quedamos en eso... tan sólo digo que no estás jugando limpio-

No me hagas pedirte perdón porque no lo voy a hacer- dijo tercamente.

Ni modo, disculpas aceptadas- dijo como si de la boca de la itako hubieran salido aquellas palabras.

Escucha, antes no había podido hablarte por qué pasó ayer y no me dio tiempo…-

Que rápido es Yoh! Pero si la cara tiene nada más de inocentón- la interrumpió recibiendo como respuesta un codazo en el estómago.

No te imagines cosas que no son, tonto-

Bien, continúa, era una broma- reponiéndose del codazo.

Dije que ayer pasaron... muchas cosas y por eso no había podido hablar contigo; en todo caso no necesito contarte cada paso que doy-

Pero Anna no seas tonta... esto no es un insignificante paso, es un salto; y que son exactamente esas "muchas cosas"-

"Me desmayé, Yoh me besó, Tamao nos vio, hablé con ella, Hao apareció en mi habitación, me besó y descubrió una de mis tres cosas... aparte de eso nada más, excepto que fui involuntariamente a la habitación de Yoh y me arrojé encima de él"…-

Anna…?-

Pues varias cosas-

Ya ves, como te dije: no tienes que decírmelo si no quieres, pero va a llegar en que te vas a ahogar…-

Espera, tal vez si pueda contarte ciertas cosas-

"Si, nunca falla"-

Anna comenzó con su relato a medida que Len preguntaba, excluyó la parte en donde se le había lanzado dos veces a Yoh y cuando Hao visitó su habitación, no podía detallárselo, después de todo el chino también odiaba a Hao.

Dices que Yoh descubrió lo de tu lengua, yo le daba más tiempo, pero que va, cuanto antes mejor…-

Opino lo mismo-

Aunque si querías esconder los otros dos, no pasas de esta tarde-

Lo sé, eso es lo que quiero, mientras antes los vean mejor aún-

Quiero verle la cara a Yoh…-

Te aseguro que o se va a reír como siempre o pondrá su carita de "está bien"- dijo Anna pensando en las posibles reacciones del moreno.

Se nota que lo conoces, pero oye: no te queda nada más dentro de esa cabezota, algo que accidentalmente se te haya olvidado mencionar…-

Anna con su perfecta máscara de desentendida- Mmm... no, no lo creo, ya te dijo todo-

Bien, voy a creerte, nada más recuerda lo que siempre te digo…-

Claro lo sé, porque como le digas a alguien todo esto te estrangulo lenta y dolorosamente-

Como si pudie…-

Antes de que terminara de hablar, Anna, en dos rápidos pasos, tenía puesto su collar alrededor del cuello del shaman, se le aproximó un poco más para hablarle,

Lo dudas?- dijo tranquilamente mirándolo fijo a los ojos.

Ya! Te lo tomas todo a pecho!- también se acercó quedando muy cerca de Anna.

Me provocas- después de aquellas palabras lo soltó y volvió a acomodarse el rosario donde estaba.

Lo sé y me divierte, por qué crees que siempre lo práctico con Horo Horo?-

En serio, pensé que te gustaba Horo Horo- dijo ella como quien dice Hola, claro que con una intención escondida, hacerlo enfadar.

Len se quedó pálido con la impresión y luego se sonrojó de sólo imaginarse en aquellas circunstancias con el blanco de sus burlas.

Qué te crees que soy!- vociferó- Yo no soy delicadito como Ryu!-

No me grites, era una idea... tengo libertad de pensamiento, además que querías que pensara si te la pasas todo el día pendiente de si se equivoca o dice alguna estupidez para molestarlo- dijo tranquilamente como quien dice "Adios"-

Como puedes pensar eso de mí, estás loca o que!- algo más sereno, pero igual en voz alta.

Te dije que no me gritaras, y por último, es lo que das a entender…-

Loca-

Lo mismo para ti, querida…- se volteó y entró a la casa ante la mirada ofendida del chino, no sin antes perder el oxígeno. Le costaba respirar como antes, pero ahora dolía como si un cuchillo de hielo subiera y bajara por su garganta.

Len estuvo a punto de explotar con el último comentario de Anna, la miraba como caminaba por el pequeño sendero de piedras que dirigía a la entrada trasera de la casa.

"Genial"- se detuvo a medio camino sabiendo lo que pasaría- L… Len…- lo llamó dejando escapar un gemido de angustia y dolor que sentía por esa extraña sensación en su garganta. Al terminar de pronunciar el nombre del shaman que la acompañaba cayó hacia atrás sin poder sostenerse más tiempo.

Len, respondiendo preocupado al llamado de Anna, la tomó antes de que cayera de espaldas al suelo y la cargó hasta su habitación, en el camino (como pasaba por el comedor que era donde estaban todos los demás) llamó a Yoh, que se levantó alarmado al ver que Anna estaba desmayada en los brazos de Len, escaleras arriba lo siguió hasta la habitación de la chica. Después de acomodarla en la cama, Yoh preguntó a Len.

Yoh mirando a Anna con preocupación, al igual que Len dijo- Fue igual que siempre?-

No, esta vez me avisó antes de caer, supongo que lo sintió o algo así-

Mientras, Anna en sus sueños aún no volvía en si, en vez de eso soñaba... cosas extrañas: ella vestida de apache, llevaba puesto un extraño traje de color blanco pálido con adornos pequeños café, azul y rojo, el vestido era largo, rasgaba el suelo, y sentía el abdomen desnudo en el lado izquierdo, era porque el vestido se unía con la parte superior de éste en la punta derecha por lo que el corte era diagonal y para la parte izquierda de servía sólo de sostén dejando ver el estómago de la itako. Se sorprendió al notar que su cabello estaba largo hasta un poco más debajo de los codos y en él había una que otra pequeña trencita terminada en plumas negras y tan diminutas como las trenzas. Miró también hacia abajo notando que tenía un especie de faja delgadita con extraños dibujos amarrada desajustada a la cadera. Vio a su alrededor y en ese momento solamente se dio cuenta de que estaba en una habitación sin ventanas y que sólo estaba amoblada con un gran cofre cerrado, un espejo y una mesita.

No sabía por que, pero le dio la vaga sensación de estar encerrada y eso la desesperaba. Pensó en largarse de ahí lo antes posible por la puerta detrás de ella; se volteó y caminó con la intención de irse pero algo se lo impidió. Antes de que ella abriera la puerta, ésta giraba sola la manilla, indicando que alguien más estaba fuera. Esa persona entró en la habitación dejando ver a un alto joven de unos 25 años, con el cabello largo y castaño como el de Yoh, él también tenía ropa apache, y la miraba contento y satisfecho. Era curioso, ese hombre tenía un gran parecido a...

Silver?...-

**-Notas Finales de la Autora-**

(escuchando As if in a Dream de L'Arc-en-Ciel, gran voz de Hyde en esta canción, bien, totalmente recomendada) jijiji

bueno, agradezco a todas las personas que me han llamado, contactado de una u otra forma para darme apoyo, muchas gracias a todos los reviews:

**Gothic-Punki, Keiko-sk, May sk, anayoh, Solcito, Marionzinha, vale9315, Kisa Killian y Mika Seido** a todos muchas gracias, cielos, no pensé que les gustaría lo de Pluma Gay…

Bueno, Aioz! Ahí se ven!

"_**A human who can see a phantom can't be evil, to bad that I can't see them…" **_


	5. El Segundo y El Tercero, eso duele?

**-Nota Inicial de la Autora-**

Hola a todos nuevamente! Lo sé, y si, sigo viva!

Mmm… qué más?... Ah! Si… estoy respondiendo dudas en mi MSN así que cualquiera que tengan (y que pueda contestar por supuesto).

Yap. Lean no más.

5° Capítulo: "El Segundo y el Tercero… eso duele?"

Silver…-

Quién es Silver, es un bonito nombre. Te ves preciosa…-

Ya se le había acercado y al parecer tenía intenciones de tomarla por la cintura pero ella lo evitó algo sorprendida por el atrevimiento del sujeto. Luego recordó que, como era un sueño, tal vez se tratara de una boda, y ella era la novia… o algo así.

Qué pasa? Lo entiendo, estás un poco nerviosa. No te preocupes, todo va a salir bien- Le sonrió despreocupado, recordándole la sonrisa de su prometido, ese pensamiento la hizo volver a la realidad o lo que parecía ser la realidad.

"Esta es mi otra vida?" "Por qué en un sueño?" "Por qué con este hombre… no puede ser posible"…-

Bien, veo que quieres estar sola, le diré a Kalia que venga a acompañarte-

Luego se inclinó y le besó los labios, Anna no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, cuando él ya se había separado sonriéndole otra vez, salió de la habitación gesticulando unas extrañas palabras en otro idioma… aun así las entendió… querían decir: "Te Amo".

Fue cuando despertó, de pronto vio todo borroso, una combinación inmensa de colores que pasaron del negro al blanco cegador que la llevó luego a sobresaltarse sudorosa en su cama, haciendo que Yoh y Tamao (había llegado a bajarle la fiebre a Anna) también lo hicieran. Se sentó repentinamente sobre la cama mirando para todos lados, como desorientada.

Señorita Anna, recuéstese por favor… está ardiendo en fiebre- dijo tímidamente a Anna que la miró como queriendo encontrar algo más que la sencilla y amable cara de la pelirrosada.

Anna, te sientes mejor?- no quiso ni se preocupó de esconder la angustia que se desbordaba por los ojos del shaman, no en lágrimas, sino en una expresión de tristeza.

Yo…- no se volvió a recostar, sólo miraba al vacío- estoy… bien… no… fue na… da tan… sólo… que… lo mismo… de siem… pre…-

No fue lo mismo de siempre, mira como estás ahora, ardiendo en fiebre, además Len me dijo que le habías avisado antes de caer- dijo el shaman serio y preocupado.

Si… no es… la… gran… cosa…-

Anna!...- dijo en voz baja pero tratando de hacerle ver la terquedad con la que actuaba.

Yo, voy a avisarle a los demás que ya despertó- decidió Tamao, era incómoda la situación en la que estaba entrometida.

Se levantó y llevó consigo la fuente y el paño mojado ahora muy caliente por la fiebre de Anna.

Ta… mao, gra… gracias-

Si, gracias!- dijo Yoh con una sonrisa.

No hay de que!- dijo la aludida antes de irse de la habitación.

Después de que quedaran solos, Yoh miró preocupado a Anna y le puso la mano en la frente para comprobar si la fiebre había bajado.

Ya no tienes tanta fiebre, funcionó bien lo que Tamao te hizo-

Cuanto tiempo he dormido?-

"Se le quita la falta de aire de repente" Ya no te falta aire?-

No, así es… de un momento a otro para el problema, como si antes no hubiera pasado nada, eso es bueno al menos-

Y raro, segura que no hubo nada más?-

Algo me pareció muy extraño… pero debió ser una tontería…-

Qué cosa?-

Un sueño-

Un sueño, Cómo fue, Había más personas?- preguntó preocupado, quería averiguar lo más posible para ayudar a Anna.

Si, un hombre alto, parecía ser un apache…-

Un apache?-

Él entraba a la habitación en la que yo estaba, me habló cosas de las que no tengo idea… yo también estaba vestida parecida a él, mi cabello era mucho más largo. Razonaba como si fuera yo pero mi cuerpo no era el mío, aunque si casi idéntico-

Mmm… qué te dijo el hombre?-

"Sabía que preguntaría eso, si le cuento parecerá raro"-

Anna…?-

Va a parecer una tontería… es demasiado absurdo-

Los sueños no son sueños si no son absurdos, qué fue lo que te dijo, te hacía algo?-

No, bueno tal vez si… no era tan mayor, debía tener unos 20 o 25 años, me habló de que estaba todo preparado, que todo iba a salir bien y hasta nombró a otra mujer, llamada Kalia, luego… "No, no es necesario"-

Qué, qué te hizo?- no soportaba la idea de que algún hombre desconocido le hiciera algo a Anna, aunque fuera en un sueño.

Pero no obtenía más que silencio de parte de ella, y una mirada dubitativa.

Si no quieres decírmelo está bien, pero me preocupa verte con esa cara-

No es que no quiera… es que si te lo digo lo encontrarás muy ridículo y te reirás-

Por qué habría de reírme, si no fue nada malo está bien, pero tampoco me voy a morir de la risa-

Anna suspiró decidida, sería mejor contarle- Él me trató como si yo fuera su novia. Parecía que mi vestido era de novia-

Como su novia…-

Quería abrazarme, luego me besó y me dijo unas palabras muy raras, en otro idioma-

Te besó?- no sabía porque, pero sentía un pequeño calor en el pecho, como rabia… que se creía ese sujeto besando a SU Anna?

Si-

Y no lo evitaste?- se mostraba claramente celoso.

Estás celoso de un sueño, tonto- dijo cruzándose de brazos.

No dije eso, es que cuando yo antes quería besarte me evitabas, por qué a él no?-

Porque tú te ponías pesado, y él lo hizo muy rápido, me tomó por sorpresa-

Yo no puedo tomarte por sorpresa porque si no me golpeas…-

Ya basta de celos, es ridí…-

Bueno, como ya veo que se dieron cuenta, Yoh la interrumpió con un beso sorpresa, callándola. Anna se separó, no porque no le gustara, sino porque no iba a darle en el gusto, como disfrutaba su autoridad!.

Lo ves! Conmigo si te separas, comienzo a pensar que no te gustan mis besos-

No seas dramático, odio que hagas eso-

Qué?-

Me interrumpes y distraes-

Te distraigo?...- levantó una ceja insinuando algo.

Si…-

Yoh se acercó para tomarla por la cintura, ella esta vez, rechazaba el abrazo sólo para hacerlo un poco más difícil. A medida que él acercaba su rostro, Anna lo alejaba o lo movía en otra dirección, él insistentemente la seguía hasta que con la mano derecha le tomó la mejilla y la besó en los labios, Anna no se negó y aceptó el beso que fue alargándose y profundizándose conforme pasaban los segundos, fue tierno y suave pero también un poco apasionado, ya acostumbrados a sentir el revoloteo de las lenguas en sus bocas y disfrutando la agradable sensación que regalaba aquella bolita de acero.

Creo que sería bueno aprender a tomarte por sorpresa, es divertido-

No te acostumbres-

Oye, no entendí lo que quisiste decir anoche, cuando fuiste a mi habitación- enrojeció al recordar como lo había tratado ella aquella noche.

No… algo sin importancia "Que vergüenza!"-

Bueno, "quisiera saberlo, le incomoda el tema" Segura que ya te sientes mejor, creo que mejor te quedas acostada descansando-

Claro que no! te dije que no me trataras como una debilucha porque no lo soy-

No puedo evitar preocuparme por ti, además si te desmayas, duermes más de media hora con una fiebre infernal, qué querías que hiciera?-

"Vaya, tiene razón…" Está bien, gracias por preocuparte por mí- le dijo sonrojada, al shaman le pareció demasiado dulce para ser ella.

No, de ahora en adelante te acostumbrarás a agradecerme con besos, si?-

Se acercó y rodeándola con sus brazos puso su rostro lo más cerca que pudo, porque Anna lo esquivaba y a medida que seguía acercándose ella se alejaba y alejaba, hasta que quedaron prácticamente unos sobre el otro. Yoh se sostenía con una mano a un lado (como cuando se hacen flexiones) de la cabeza de Anna y la otra en la cintura de ésta.

Ahora me tocaba a mí-

No bromees, quítate- agarró la mano que tenía en su cintura e intentó quitarla del lugar, pero Yoh se resistió y en vez de sacar la mano, agarró la de ella y entrelazo sus dedos subiendo ambas manos y dejándola a la altura de la cabeza de la chica.

Vamos Yoh, no juegues-

Mmm… no quiero- nuevamente sonaba como niño malcriado.

No te hagas… es en serio, a un lado!- hacía ademanes de levantarse, pero Yoh se lo impedía con su propio cuerpo sobre ella.

Yoh acercó su boca a la oreja de Anna y le susurró:

No fue eso lo que me dijiste anoche…-

Anna se sorprendió y sintió un escalofrío producto del mordisqueo leve de su prometido, y los besos que luego fue proporcionándole en el cuello. Después de eso, cuando pudo reaccionar, lo apartó indignada.

Qué diablos te ocurre, te estás pasando de la raya- dijo sentándose en la cama.

Bien, lo siento, no puedo evitarlo; no puedo sacarme de la cabeza tu visita-

"Él no se saca de la cabeza algo que en realidad no hice yo" Pues más vale que salga, no va a volver a repetirse-

"Créeme que haré todo lo posible por que no sea así" No hay problema, voy a tratar, por mientras sólo besos, bueno?-

No, por haberte pasado de listo no voy a darte nada-

Yo sólo decía, ya te sientes mejor? Sigo diciendo que te quedes aquí para que descanses-

Estás loco? No pienso quedarme aquí toda aburrida mientras ustedes se la pasan de lo mejor en el Lago, yo quiero ir también- dijo con firmeza poniéndose de pie.

Pero Annita…-

Yoh… acaso no quieres ver a tu valiosa prometida bañándose en el Lago?- insinuó con voz sensual y tentadora- "Hey, de dónde salió eso?"- se preguntó sorprendiéndose de sí misma.

A mí me encantaría, vas a bañarte conmigo?- preguntó Yoh con voz igualmente coqueta. Si, Anna había dado justo en el clavo.

En un dos por tres la había agarrado firmemente y ponía su carita a milímetros de la de ella.

Qué fue lo que te dije, olvídalo "Aunque no sería mala idea… no! basta ya!"- se reprendió mentalmente.

Pero Anna, cómo crees que voy a olvidarlo si tú me provocas!-

Pues cuéntalo como entrenamiento-

Ja... ja... que chistosita- dijo sarcásticamente.

Ya bajemos-

Se zafó de los brazos de Yoh, no sin antes regalarle un pequeñísimo beso a un lado de la boca, exactamente como él lo hacía.

Mmm… oye, eso es mío, te lo hago yo a ti!-

Si, pero quería saber que tal era darlo-

La chica entró al baño para arreglarse e Yoh la esperó mirando por la ventana hacia fuera.

Qué miras con tanto interés?- preguntó saliendo del baño.

"Jejeje, no me vendría mal una bromita" A unas chicas que están por ahí-

Quiénes?- preguntó visiblemente irritada.

No sé quienes son pero si son bonitas- le gustaba, le encantaba verla celosa, una de las poquísimas cosas que no podía ocultar era esa.

Ah si?- se cruzó de brazos.

Claro- se estaba metiendo en la boca del león, y de seguro moriría en el intento, pero le parecía divertido ver que reacción tendría.

Te lo advierto, no hay problema en que mires inocentemente, sino te golpearé y no te hablaré durante toda una semana-

Estás celosa tú ahora?-

No estoy celosa…-

Oh por Dios! Qué tan irresistible puede volverse una mujer celosa y encima ella, simplemente lo mataba el saber que le daba celos que mirara a otras chicas.

Yoh volteó a mirarla y vio que tenía los brazos cruzados con la mirada hacia él. Caminó unos pasos para quedar frente a ella y levantó su mentón.

No seas tonta… me da lo mismo como sean otras chicas, la que me importa eres tú- le dijo en voz baja, luego la abrazó.

Bien, y tú piensas que yo soy bonita?-

Bromeas cierto? Pienso que eres la mujer más hermosa en toda la tierra-

Si lo dices para obtener algo voy a golpearte-

Me ofendes, es la verdad, me encanta tu carita y tu cuerpo es… -esto último lo dijo con dejo sensual y mirándola de pies a cabeza.

Ya deja de hablar tonterías-

No son tonterías Annita, es la verdad. Creo que tienes un cuerpo envidiable- le dijo en serio pero con su sonrisa de siempre, la chica sólo lo miró.

Era cierto, si bien no era muy sociable y dejaba mucho a la imaginación, hace algún tiempo los hombres se le acercaban más de lo normal y claramente buscando algo más que una miradita. Su cuerpo había cambiado hacía un par de años, y para bien, tenía las caderas estrechas, pero no demasiado para darle unas buenas curvas junto a la cintura. El cabello, rubio oscuro como siempre, le había crecido un poco más dejándolo caer por los hombros. Las piernas, si bien no eran largas parecían perfectamente formadas para darle una bonita apariencia femenina y sus ojos azabache hacían muy buen contraste con su piel pálida.

"Genial, se ve linda sonrojada!" Te ves muy linda sonrojada Annita-

Silencio, te gusta avergonzarme…- bajó la mirada.

Yoh tomó su rostro entre sus manos y lo levantó- No, bueno, si un poco…-

No voy a negarte que me gusta que pienses eso de mí, pero odio que me hagas sonrojar, yo no hago eso muy a menudo, además deberías verte la cara nada más, ya vamos- sin esperar respuesta salió por la puerta seguida de Yoh que la miraba confundido.

Qué quisiste decir, Annita?-

Ya te dije, mírate la cara-

"Tanto se me nota?"-

Llegaron al comedor en donde se encontraban nada más que Manta con su computadora y Ryu leyendo una revista… algo extraña.

Y los demás?-

Doña Anna! Ya se siente mucho mejor! Len y Horo Horo están en el jardín peleando y Pilika con Tamao en la cocina-

Donde dijiste que estaba Len?-

Afuera con Horo Horo "Se le está pegando lo distraída de Yoh"- pensó el pequeño rubio.

Vengo en un momento- dicho eso salió de ahí para encontrarse con el ainu y Len.

"Para qué quieres a Len?"- no sabía por qué, pero no le gustaba que Anna pasara tanto tiempo con Len… eso no era habitual de él pero, aunque fuera su amigo era sospechoso que la fría sacerdotisa lo buscara más que a él… pero no debía desconfiar de su amigo y su prometida, no debía.

Yoh!- gritó Manta.

Ah, qué? Me hablabas, Manta?- preguntó saliendo de su ensimismamiento.

"Tan distraído como siempre" si, te decía que si ya nos vamos a comprar-

Si, ya vamos o se hará tarde-

Se encaminaron junto a Ryu al jardín.

Un poco antes en el jardín-

Oye tiburón, pero si es la reina de las nieves, dime Anna, ya te s…-

No alcanzó a terminar cuando un rosario azul muy conocido se enrolló en su cuello y lo arrastró hasta parar en frente de Len.

Veo que si, ya te sientes bastante bien-

Si, oye- soltando a Horo Horo y mirándolo- No vuelvas a llamarme así, o haré que te arrepientas Loro Loro-

Ya está bien, nada más era una bromita, mala, yo que te preguntaba si te sentías mejor-

Anna, sin hacer caso a Horo Horo se volteó a hablar con el chino- Qué le dijiste a Yoh sobre esto?-

Nada, nada que no deba saber- dijo muy tranquilo cruzándose de brazos.

Y qué se supone que debe saber?-

Que todos estos desmayos no son porque estás enferma, es algo más y estoy seguro de eso-

Eso no es asunto tuyo-

Cómo que no si yo…!- sonrojado se calmó y respiró profundo- Es cierto, tengo la razón o no, además eso no fue todo… algo paso mientras dormías, se notaba en tu cara-

"Cómo lo hace, es un sabelotodo" Odio cuando te haces el sabelotodo-

Ves! Yo soy muy listo, me dirás?-

En ese momento venía llegando Yoh, Manta y Ryu.

Anna se acercó un poco al rostro de Len para que los demás no la escucharan- Si pero ahora no, después hablamos-

Hecho!-

Yoh, como una tetera apunto de hervir fingió tranquilidad- Ya nos vamos!-

Para sorpresa de todos el castaño tomó a Anna de la mano como queriendo decir "Es mía", y si... definitivamente estaba celoso. Anna no lo evitó, tampoco quería mantenerlo en secreto, después de todo debían acostumbrarse a la idea de que eso pasaría algún día.

"Ya se digno mi amigo, veremos que planes tiene con Anna y Tamao" Pero que ternura! No se ve lindo este par de tórtolos?-

Yoh y Anna se sonrojaron.

Ryu con corazones en los ojos- Claro que si, son el uno para el otro!-

Yoh reía nervioso y sonrojado, Anna no sonreía pero si estaba sonrojada y aún seguían tomados de la mano entrando a la casa. Anna se soltó de Yoh y caminó más adelante.

No quiero más comentarios- dijo con voz de hielo- o van a salir más lastimados que en una pelea con Hao- cada vez que recordaba a Hao le daba un vuelco al corazón y pensaba en aquellas cosas que le hizo, luego recordaba a Yoh y se sentía aún más culpable.

De eso no hay duda- dijo Manta.

Anna le dirigió una mirada asesina al enano cabezón y caminaron hasta la entrada de la casa.

Alguien que vaya por Tamao y Pilika-

Yo voy!- dijo entusiasmado el ainu.

Por qué ser�?- preguntó Len con sarcasmo.

Silencio chinito, ya voy!- corrió dentro de la casa tratando de ocultar su sonrojo.

Salió corriendo en busca de su hermana y la pelirrosada, al cabo de unos minutos volvió acompañado de ellas.

Vamos ya…- dijo Len caminando delante de brazos cruzados.

Salieron y caminando por las calles de la aldea buscaron una tienda de ropa y cosas así hasta que al fin pudieron encontrar unas cuantas. Entraron a la primera opción y no había mucho, pasaron a la segunda donde miraron por mucho rato, se separaron en la sección dividida por sexos. Anna, Tamao y Pilika fueron a donde estaban los trajes de baño femeninos (o bañadores) y los demás a los masculinos. Estuvieron escogiendo para probarse por largo rato hasta que al fin cada uno decidió cuál compraría y cuando ya estuvieron todos listos Manta pagó y salieron de la tienda directo a la casa. Len y Anna iban un tanto apartados del grupo para hablar, los demás caminaban juntos conversando y bromeando entre ellos. Yoh participaba de las bromas pero de vez en cuando lanzaba miradas celosas a Len.

Len y Anna-

Y ahora dime-

Pregúntame tú-

Bien, primera pregunta: qué fue lo que soñaste mientras ardías en fiebre durante media hora?-

No sé si fue un sueño pero era extraño…- comenzó a contarle el sueño, incluyendo todos los detalles, la diferencia con Yoh era que no se ponía celoso de un sueño.

Y propasado el sueño encima…-

No bromees… es en serio-

Por qué no lo evitaste, con Yoh recuerdo que siempre te las arreglabas para hacerlo-

"Oh, por favor, parece que se pusieron de acuerdo" Yoh me dijo lo mismo-

Es que es verdad, dime, querías tú también?- preguntó con curiosidad.

No, es que... no lo sé, de pronto me besó sin previo aviso. No soy perfecta, sabes, ya deja de mirarme con esa cara que parece que fuera culpable de algo-

No, yo no hago eso, pero no voy a negarte que si me parece raro que a la gran sacerdotisa Anna le robaran un beso-

Nadie es totalmente perfecto, y... mejor seguimos hablando luego-

Yoh seguía mirando a Anna de vez en cuando y con una cara... que sólo decía "Oye, tú eres MI prometida, no quiero que hables tan secretamente con mi mejor amigo". Anna sentía aquellas miradas que sin quererlo la hacían sentir incómoda, no quería admitirlo pero así era.

Mmm… si, ya veo, qué le vamos a hacer pero mira, si no es tú prometido mirándome asesinamente… jamás pensé que viviría para ver esa expresión en su rostro- se burló en voz baja.

Cállate-

Me pregunto que pasaría si te abrazara y besara en este mismo instante-

Opción 1: Yoh se molesta y pelean; opción 2: Yo te golpeo antes de que lo intentes-

Jejeje, divertido pero no, pobre de Yoh-

Que considerado…- dijo irónica.

Hey, yo también tengo corazón, aunque no lo parezca. En verdad me gusta que Yoh se vea más feliz de lo normal (si eso es posible) aun si es insoportable. Y que tú también lo estés, a tu manera-

Me conmueves, ya llegamos-

Si, ya habían llegado a la casa y la mayoría ya se encontraba dentro de ella. Yoh fue directamente al baño a quitarse esa sensación de calor de la cara y el pecho, y los demás se dirigieron a guardar sus cosas para luego bajar a ver entrenar a los que les correspondía. Pasaron gran parte de lo que quedaba de mañana entrenando. No se habían anunciado peleas de shamanes conocidos y seguramente sería una tarde tranquila. Luego de almorzar subieron a descansar, menos Yoh que se quedó en la especie de terraza que lleva al jardin, se sentó a mirar el árbol, el pasto, el cielo, las nubes; pensaba en las tonterías que imaginaba de Anna con Len, él sabía que no podía ser eso, era imposible, pero también lo era evitar aquel ardor en el pecho cada vez que la veía cerca de otro hombre, desde hace tiempo no podía soportar que un chico se le acercara con intenciones nada buenas, les pasaba a menudo en el colegio, y aunque fueran buenas, ella era SU prometida. Una voz detrás de él interrumpió sus pensamientos, era Anna.

Estás enojado?- le preguntó dispuesta a escuchar un "si" por respuesta.

No, claro que no. Ven, siéntate conmigo-

Anna se acercó un poco aliviada a él y cruzando sus piernas se sentó a la izquierda de Yoh. Así el pudo admirar mejor su vestuario, se veía muy bien con ese típico vestido negro que solía usar y unos jeasn debajo de este.

Por qué me mirabas de esa manera, se supone que la fría aquí soy yo-

Jejejeje no digas eso. Y siento haberte mirado así, no fue mi intención. Es que... bueno... yo-

Qué?-

Me molesta que siempre estés tan cerca de Len, no es que desconfíe de él pero…- estaba nervioso, no sabía que decir, estaba celoso, lo sabía muy bien, pero no podía expresárselo a ella.

Yoh, no puedes ponerte así cada vez que hable con Len, él es la persona más parecida a mí por aquí, es natural que conversemos más de lo normal que con los demás- dijo la chica con naturalidad.

Qué tanto hablas con él que no puedes hablar conmigo?- entre curioso y molesto, por más que lo intentaba, no podía quitar ese enojo de su cabeza.

Y qué tanto hablas tú con Manta que no hablas conmigo?- se cruzó de brazos mirándolo con la ceja levantada.

Eso es distinto. Manta es hombre- se defendió lo mejor que pudo, sabía que era un punto estúpido, pero más recursos no le quedaban, también tenía su orgullo.

Y qué, yo también quiero tener amigos, sabes que con Tamao jamás podría lograrse eso, y Pilika lo mismo. Qué quieres?- dijo la chica con razón, pero obtuvo sólo una mirada celosa por parte de su prometido.

Mira, entiendo que para ti sea sospechoso que Len se abra tanto con una persona, y conmigo también, pero es por eso, somos parecidos y eso da confianza- le explicó a Yoh, él bajó la mirada como queriendo admitir sus celos.

Le tienes más confianza a él que a mí?- preguntó manteniendo su mirada baja.

No se trata de eso. Tu posición es diferente a la de Len-

Ah si?- quería escucharlo, quería con todas sus fuerzas, escucharlo de labios de ella.

Si, tú eres mi prometido y Len es mi amigo-

Si, prometido. Pero en que forma? A la fuerza?-

Cómo puedes pensar eso, crees que todo lo que te dije ayer era mentira?- se estaba poniendo algo nerviosa, no quería llevarse una decepción de parte de él.

Es que yo, creo que eso es normal. A ti te llevaron a nuestra casa, no nos conocíamos y te eligieron mi prometida. No nos pudimos gustar desde siempre-

Ese no es el punto… si yo ahora estoy contigo es porque yo lo elegí, porque yo quiero quedarme contigo- se sonrojó, era increíble que ella pudiera hablar así.

En serio?- estaba feliz, no podía creerlo, Anna prácticamente le había dicho que lo quería lo suficiente como para casarse con él.

Anna harta de tener que repetírselo suspiró impaciente- Oh por Dios, cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo! Si crees que me quedé contigo para hacerte sufrir o sacar algún provecho, estás muy equivocado, me…-

Nuevamente se arriesgaba a recibir un golpe, Anna paró en seco lo que estaba diciendo porque Yoh le plantó sendo beso. Lo largó más aun, transmitía gratitud, felicidad, amor... le puso la mano en el cuello, con la otra entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella. El beso se suavizó lentamente, ninguno de los dos quería soltarse. Anna poco a poco dejó de besar al shaman hasta separarse totalmente, lo miró a los ojos y luego bajó la vista.

Es increíble que pienses eso de mí y luego me beses- dijo un poco agitada y con los labios algo hinchados.

Cuando uno se siente inseguro o está enojado dice cosas sin pensar-

Me dijiste que no lo estabas-

En realidad lo segundo no, comienza a molestarme que Len tenga más privilegios que yo-

Y no los tiene, qué crees, para que sepas, no soy del tipo que se mete con el mejor amigo de su prometido-

Me gustaría que tuvieras esa misma confianza conmigo, después de todo nos vamos a casar-

Tú no deberías hablar de eso, le tienes mucha más confianza a Amidamaru o a Manta que a mí-

Bueno- suspiró derrotado- que quede claro que no creo que tú y Len se... tengan algo "Pero no significa que me guste que anden tan juntitos"-

Si estabas enojado me lo hubieras dicho. Eres más terco que tu abuela- lo miró divertida.

Igualmente- dijo guiñándole un ojo. Apretó aun más las manos que seguían entrelazadas y le beso el cuello, provocando que la itako lo escondiera.

Qué tal uno de reconciliación?- acercó su cara a la de Anna como ofreciéndose.

... pero si ya van muchos- le susurró, a lo que el shaman casi explotó.

Si pero esos te los di yo, ahora te toca…- susurrándole también.

Sin articular respuesta lo besó largamente. Yoh dio paso a su lengua mezclándola con la de ella, sintiendo el aro, masajeando sus labios, con los ojos cerrados. Cuando el oxígeno se acabó lograron separarse sintiendo un leve cosquilleo y algo más…

Cuando se dieron cuenta de que no estaban solos, tres personas estaban escondidas justamente detrás de la puerta corrediza. Viendo la escenita de la pareja. Rojos al máximo, soltaron sus manos y Anna miró con cara asesina a las tres personas mientras que Yoh reía nervioso y se rascaba la cabeza sin sentir picazón.

Qué demonios creen que están haciendo ahí escondidos trío de impertinentes?- una aura roja rodeaba a la sacerdotisa- Salgan ahora mismo-

Los tres obedecieron al instante: a la cuenta de uno Horo Horo, Pilika y Ryu salieron temerosos de las consecuencias de su impertinencia, realmente aterrados.

Ah, Anna, no te hagas, si sólo echamos una miradita para ver que tal…-

Técnica de la sacerdotisa Anna n°2...

Sólo se vio el destello de Horo Horo en el cielo.

Gota General-

Pobre hermano, nunca aprenderá a quedarse callado- dijo Pilika sintiendo lastima del destello de Horo Horo.

Y ustedes a no meterse donde no debería importarles. Fuera de aquí si no quieren sufrir el mismo destino fatal de Hoto Hoto!-

Pilika y Ryu salieron hechos un relámpago fuera del lugar antes de que Anna cambiara de opinión y los usara como sacos de arena. Yoh y Anna quedaron solos otra vez.

No grites tanto, se te ve eso, se supone que solo me lo guardes a mí-

Si, claro… odio que se metan en cosas ajenas y no me importa que vean mi aro, ni mi… ya, voy a subir- dijo, al notar que estaba hablando más de lo normal decidió frenarse a sí misma.

"Iba a decir algo más, será que tiene otra sorpresita, tendré que esperar hasta esta tarde jijijiji" Voy contigo-

Tamao llegaba con Pilika escondida detrás de ella.

El almuerzo estará listo en 10 minutos-

Si, gracias!- dijo Yoh con una sonrisa.

Gracias Tamao- le dijo Anna.

Ambos subieron juntos ante la triste mirada de Tamao, aún le dolía pensar que ellos estaban juntos, se fue a la cocina junto a Pilika y se dispuso a terminar de hacer la comida.

En la habitación de Anna-

Te sientes bien?-

Claro, por qué la pregunta?-

Para estar seguro de que lo estás, si te sientes tan bien como te ves no hay problema-

Basta… tengo calor- para disimular el sonrojo fue al baño y se mojó la cara, el cuello y pasó sus dedos por el cabello rubio.

No te gusta que te diga que eres bonita?- apoyado en el umbral de la puerta, contemplando a su prometida.

Obvio que me gusta, lo que no es que te vales de eso para hacerme sonrojar y avergonzarme-

Yoh se le acercó, le acarició las mejillas y le acomodó el cabello. Anna tenía la vista baja y permitía las caricias de Yoh.

Más bonita te vez sonrojada- le dijo en voz baja y apoyando su frente en la de ella- además me dejas ver esa parte tuya que no es muy común- terminó sus palabras con un beso en los labios, que Anna no rechazó. Él siguió su camino lenta y suavemente como temiendo que Anna fuera a quebrarse en cualquier momento. Le tomó las mejillas y luego bajó una mano hasta su cintura para apegarla más a él. Anna estaba perdida en aquel beso, no podía creer lo tonta que había sido al rechazar anteriormente a su prometido, sentía cada una de sus cálidas caricias como muestras de afecto que ella también respondió envolviendo sus brazos en el cuello del shaman y poniéndose de puntillas para hacerlo. Yoh se dio cuenta del gesto y se inclinó un poco más para seguir besándola por un rato más sin incomodarla.

Anna fue quien se separó insegura pero lo hizo a causa de la falta de aire.

Por qué hiciste eso?... mala Estábamos bien- se lamentó en voz alta.

Porque tenemos que bajar, Tamao dijo que estaba listo el almuerzo-

Dijo 10 minutos, falta todavía y puede esperar, yo no- dijo haciendo ademán de volver a besarla.

Pues aprenderás a hacerlo, vamos- le detuvo con la mano sosteniéndole el mentón, él sólo sonrió.

Bueno, pero si me llevas de la manito-

Te comportas como un niño pequeño y malcriado, déjate de tonterías y bajemos-

Vamos! Por favor!- suplicó con su mejor carita de lástima.

No-

Por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor…-

Te empeñas cuando quieres algo, te lo cambio por un beso-

Mmmm…. Ya, ven entonces-

Ágilmente la tomó por la cintura y la atrajo hacia si para besarla nuevamente. Durante el beso la alzó a su altura dejándola con los pies al aire, ella en un reflejo se afirmó firmemente del cuello de Yoh.

Bájame!- aún abrazaba a Yoh, algo que él disfrutaba mucho y se reflejaba en su cara toda sonriente- En serio bájame-

No voy a dejarte caer si es lo que te preocupa, Annita- la apretó más de la cintura.

Vamos, no te hagas, bájame por favor…-

Nuevamente pasó: sus ojos brillaron como la luna nueva por dos segundos y comenzó a portarse extraño, esto, por supuesto, no fue notado por Yoh. Anna se zafó un poco de los brazos y miró fijo al chico. Se le acercó poco a poco, sensual y provocativamente y le besó, primero el cuello, el mentón, las mejillas, los labios, hasta que Yoh decidió responder a los estímulos que otra vez la chica estaba presentando, para él no había nada más desesperante el saber que si daba un paso más no podría controlarse, le ganaba el deseo de tenerla entre sus brazos, besarla hasta más no poder, por todos lados, cada rincón que aún no había explorado. Necesitaba hacerlo para saciar sus deseos, la amaba y quería demostrárselo de aquella manera. Pero, y si ella no lo deseaba como él, aunque lo estaba incitando, lo hacía morirse de calor. Cada vez más preguntas cruzaban su mente a medida que los besos entre ellos aumentaban. Hubo algo que le hizo sentir que explotaría: Anna cruzó sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Yoh, él responde apretando sus muslos y besando con más fuerza a Anna, que de vez en cuando (como él) lanzaba gemidos ahogados en los besos.

"Por favor, detente, no, no lo hagas, vete, vete, obedece, por favor, él no merece esto!" Ah…-

"Si estuviéramos solos… no quiero detenerme, no quiero que se detenga" Anna…-

Yoh no podía apegarla más a ella y sus manos se habían escapado dentro del vestido masajeando su espada, sintiendo su sostén, su suave espalda que ahora estaba encorvada sobre él besándolo. La temperatura estaba peligrosamente alta y ambos la sentían en su pecho.

La apoyó en la pared y siguió besándola en el cuello… pero ella ahora intentaba apartarlo con sus manos, sujetaba el rostro de Yoh y cuando logró dominarlo lo miró fijamente y directo a los ojos agitados de él. Ambos respiraban entrecortadamente, "Anna" unió sus labios en un último beso, largo, con juego de lenguas y caricias en el cabello, cuando Yoh iba a seguir lo que se había interrumpido ella lo detuvo y se bajó del shaman, dejándolo deseoso, de que nunca terminara con la boca abierta por haberlo dejado inconcluso. Ella caminó hacia la puerta de su habitación y antes de abrirla se giró para mirar a Yoh, le estiró la mano invitándolo.

Vamos, no querías que te llevara de la mano?- preguntó con una mirada sensual.

Yoh la miró algo desconcertado pero sonrió y aceptó la invitación para salir juntos, que podía ser mejor que esos profundos ojos negros concediéndole uno de sus deseos- Si, vamos-

Al salir caminaron un poco y antes de bajar las escaleras Anna lo soltó, se sentía mareada otra vez y le costaba enfocar bien las cosas… miró la escalera, sintió ganas de lanzarse, de dónde sacó las ganas, no tenía idea, nada más quería hacerlo. Inclinó su cuerpo hacia delante y se dejó caer. Se sentía bien, libre pero con un nudo en la garganta. Algo la detuvo¿quién se había atrevido a interrumpir su libertad?

Anna, Anna, que pasa!-

"Te salvaste esta vez, Anna" Yoh?...- su voz se notaba cansada.

La tenía sostenida de la cintura evitando que cayera escaleras abajo. La atrajo hacia él y la sentó en el primer escalón intentando "despertarla" de un trance muy extraño.

Anna!... Annita… mírame por favor¿qué pasó?-

Qué, yo… estoy bien, me resbalé nada más- mintió aún confundida.

Segura que fue sólo eso? Parecía que…-

Tamao apareció en el piso de abajo y subió alarmada.

Qué le ocurrió señorita Anna! Necesita algo?-

Anna se levantó y bajó las escaleras apoyada cuidadosamente del respaldo- Nada, no hay problema… tengo hambre "Hasta cuando intentarás hacer esto, no te conviene, ya verás, encontraré la forma de sacarte y te arrepentirás de todo" "Qué vas a hacerme? Matarme?"- una voz en su interior le hablaba, y no era precisamente su alter-ego.

Tamao e Yoh desconcertados la siguieron al comedor en donde se encontraban Manta y Pilika. Después de un par de minutos llegaron los demás y se sentaron para comenzar a comer, luego de eso decidieron que sería mejor subir a cambiarse para ir al Lago. Cada uno subió a su habitación.

Habitación de Tamao-

"Supongo que me quedará bien con esto…"- se decía probándose un vestido de color blanco- me pregunto que diría el joven Yoh y el joven Horo Horo si me vieran vestida así-

Habitación de Pilika-

Terminando de abrocharse el bikini.

Si, son tan ingenuos ambos que tendremos que darles una pequeña ayudadita y ver que sucede-

Habitación de Manta-

Subiéndose el short

No me hace ninguna gracia tener que comprar ropa de niños de 5 años y que más encima me quede un poco grande- se dijo fastidiado.

Habitación de Horo Horo-

Saliendo del baño.

Desde hoy comienzo mi campaña "venga Horo Horo, salga Yoh", debe verse muy linda con un traje de baño rosadito como su cabello…- dijo babeando interiormente tratando de imaginarse a la chica de sus sueños.

Habitación de Yoh-

Terminando de acomodarse los audífonos en el cabello y tarareando una famosa canción del rock japonés.

Setsunasa yorimo tooku e… dokoka tsure satte kure… kimi wo mitsumeta yikan dake...-

Como antes dije, este será un día muy bueno, espero poder seguir con lo de Annita, esta mujer va a matarme de ansias- suspiró mirando por la ventana.

Habitación de Anna-

Mirándose en el espejo para ver como le quedaba el bikini.

De alguna manera se sentía cómoda aunque estuviera mostrando más de lo normal. No le avergonzaba su cuerpo pero igual era primera vez que salía semidesnuda en público (bueno, los amigos y el grupo). Se preguntaba que diría Yoh al verla en aquella facha recordó también lo que le había ocurrido con él un rato antes. No había sido ella pero aun así sentía las manos cálidas de su prometido escabulléndose por su espalda, los besos que subían la temperatura entre ambos, cerró los ojos al revivir ese momento, como estaba "montada" en él, las caricias, los besos… un momento… aquellos recuerdos parecían muy reales… no! Eran reales. Abrió los ojos repentinamente y volvió a mirarse en el espejo, junto a ella, no, detrás de ella se reflejaba en él la alta silueta de Hao, la tenía tomada de la cintura tocándole las caderas y subiendo, inclinado besaba el cuello de Anna con deseo, se le notaba en la cara. Ella se separó bruscamente. Buscó algo para cubrirse pero nada encontró. Intentó cubrirse con las manos lo que pudo.

Por qué te cubres si ya te vi enterita- dijo con la mirada perdida en el hermoso cuerpo de la chica.

Qué crees que haces pervertido! Fuera de aquí o te saco a patadas!- trató de parecer lo más fría posible, pero la situación no la ayudaba para nada.

Te recuerdo que no estás en una buena posición para darme órdenes o patadas, aunque no sería malo que lo intentaras- levantó una ceja y la miró libidinosamente.

Vete, ya te dije, se te está pasando la mano ¿Quieres que te vean aquí, que Yoh te descubra aquí dentro?-

Qué podría hacerme mi pequeño y débil hermanito, y no, no van a descubrirme, no le conviene a ninguno de los dos y en este caso, no soy yo quien más pierde-

Tenía razón, cómo reaccionaría Yoh si viera a su enemigo en la habitación de su prometida semidesnuda si ya antes se había enfadado con Len porque sólo hablaban?

Lo sé, siempre tengo razón, tu silencio afirma… no tengo la necesidad de leer tus pensamientos para saberlo-

"Vamos, no tiene nada de malo, síguele el juego, es un Asakura después de todo, cuál es la diferencia, el cabello, Yoh nunca lo sabrá" "No, de qué hablas, fuera de mi cabeza, esta vez no, no te saldrás con la tuya!"- el dilema entre ella y esa voz desconocida era irritante, la presencia de Hao mirándola tan… tan deseoso de algo.

¿Qué pasa, sigamos con lo nuestro- se le acercó y trató de tomarle las muñecas pero ella lo esquivó y le dio una cachetada, él casi ni se inmutó pero su expresión había cambiado de confiado a enojado por el golpe, hasta parecía violento- Si no me lo das por las buenas, será por las malas… eres demasiado excitante como para dejarte ir-

Esta vez si acertó y tomándola de las muñecas la llevó forcejeando hasta la cama, la lanzó a ella para él también acostarse sobre Anna. La itako desesperándose trataba de quitárselo de encima empujándolo y golpeándolo en el estómago y con las piernas, pero él parecía no sentir nada. Comenzó a besarle el cuello, mientras lo esquivaba, tocaba cada parte de ella y le hacía sentir escalofríos. Él por el contrario, disfrutaba cada forcejeo, cada beso y cada caricia que le daba, aunque fuera a la fuerza se sentía muy bien. Apoyó su rodilla entre las piernas de Anna para obligarla a mantenerlas abiertas. Sentía el temblor nervioso de la sacerdotisa y aun así seguía besándola y tocando partes íntimas, Anna estaba agotada de pelear, de dar patadas y dar golpes, tenía una fuerza impresionante, ahora sólo intentaba alejarlo con las manos en tanto él insistentemente conseguía robarle varios besos, entre ellos le murmuraba cosas al oído y luego se lo besaba y mordía.

Vamos, no vas a gritar? Me encanta cuando te hago gemir... hazlo, mientras más difícil me lo haces, más deseos me dan de continuar-

Anna no le daría en el gusto, se mantendría firme. Yoh no se merecía tal engaño. Detestaba tener a Hao encima y no poder hacer nada para evitarlo, le frustraba en ese momento se tan débil y quedarse paralizada frente a su peor enemigo. Ya no aguantaba y sin miedo a que Hao la viera dejó salir unas pequeñas lágrimas de sus ojos negros que reflejaban la angustia y frustración que le producía esa posición. Él entre las cosas que le hacía notó los casi imperceptibles sollozos de la chica, la miró y sintió un golpe en el pecho, pero no físicamente, el golpe era interno.

La había hecho llorar, Anna, la gran itako con máscara de hielo estaba llorando y por su culpa. Experimentó algo que jamás pensó que sentiría… culpabilidad, se sentía culpable por haber hecho llorar a la mujer que él consideraba la más fuerte y digna de ser suya. Se separó lentamente de ella y se quitó de encima quedando de pie a un lado de la cama. Anna se sentó rápidamente y con las sábanas se cubrió, limpiando las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano.

No llores- le dijo serio y en tono grave- odio que las mujeres llores, se ven patéticas- por qué sentía ese ardor en el pecho al verla así?

No me insultes, debería matarte en este mismo instante, fuera de aquí!- no tenía energía para gritar, tan sólo hizo notar su tono más frío. La máscara de hielo volvió a surgir y más gruesa.

Si, bien, ya me voy. Veo que estás bien así que me voy- dijo serio y desapareció junto al viento que se colaba por la ventana abierta.

Esas últimas palabras hicieron que a la sacerdotisa le diera un escalofrío en el pecho. Se cubrió más con la sábana.

"Que si estaba bien?"-

Había escuchado bien, Hao Asakura se preocupó por ella, bueno, incluso en él debía ser algo obvio considerando lo que estuvo apunto de hacer, no eso no era de Hao. Algo andaba mal con él o con ella.

Le dolió el estómago pensar en lo que pudo haber pasado si Hao no se hubiera detenido, si no la hubiera visto llorar. Pensó en la posibilidad de haber perdido su virginidad con un hombre que no se la merecía que ni siquiera quería un poco, con el hermano de su prometido. Pensó en Yoh, en el parecido que tiene con Hao y pasó de nuevo… lágrimas silenciosas cayeron por las mejillas de Anna, desahogando todo lo que en ese momento sentía, dejó que aquellas lágrimas cayeran libremente por su blanco rostro, pero sin soltar ningún sollozo, aun tenía su orgullo y después de todo nadie la estaba mirando. Abrazó sus piernas y esperó a que la horrible sensación de tristeza desapareciera.

En ese mismo momento en el pasillo-

Len caminaba hacia la habitación de Anna, quería terminar de hablar con ella, no por curiosidad sino porque sabía que ella lo necesitaba, él aprendió que esconder y guardarse las cosas no ayudaba en nada.

Buscó la presencia de Anna en su habitación y aprovechó de buscar la de Yoh también, no quería interrumpir nada íntimo y que después lo acusaran de mirón.

Cuando se dispuso a llamar a la puerta sintió una pequeña punzada, algo malo andaba en el cuarto de Anna. No le importaba, decidió entrar de golpe, su amiga quizás estaba en problema y él no se detendría a pensarlo. Abrió la puerta y lo que vio le paralizó el corazón: estaba ahí, Anna sentada abrazando sus rodillas y cubierta nada más que con una sábana blanca sacada de la cama, ella estaba volteada hacia la ventana y su cabeza agachada.

Cerró la puerta tras él y con un poco de miedo pensando en lo que pudo haberle pasado se acercó lentamente a ella.

Anna?...- le dijo lo más delicado posible, se arrodilló frente a ella y le puso la mano en la cabeza, tenía cierta experiencia gracias a su hermana.

Anna se sobresaltó un poco ante el gesto pero levantó la cara y miró con los ojos nublados por las lágrimas a su amigo. Los ojos negros comenzaban a volverse rojos e hinchados y lucía tan triste como si algo devastador le pasara. Se estremeció al verla en ese estado.

Qué pasó, por qué lloras?-

Anna no pudo más y antes de contestar abrazó a Len descargando toda su tristeza en las lágrimas que ahora salían con más fuerza y mojaban el hombro del chino. Él se limitó a devolverle el abrazo por la cintura, un poco nervioso pero decidido a apoyar a su amiga.

Llora si es lo que quieres, pero no me iré de aquí ni te dejaré salir hasta que me digas que te pasó, que te dejó así- le dijo en tono suave al oído y acariciándole la cabeza.

Ni se te ocurra decir nada al respecto- se separó de Len acomodando la sábana y secando sus lágrimas con la mano ante la mirada preocupada de Len.

Anna, qué te pasó? Por qué estás así?-

"No puedo contarle, me verá como una pe…, me odiará"-

Anna… hiciste algo, alguien te hizo algo? Fue Yoh? Lo mataré en este instante si se atrevió a hacerte…-

No, él no haría nada así, él no fue-

Entonces si te hicieron algo, te… te, qué te hicieron?- le costaba pronunciar las palabras, como si temiera una afirmación, buscó la razón por la que alguien quisiera hacerle daño a ella, lo único era que un enfermo tratara de abusar de Anna, pero como entró, por qué no lo detuvo?.

No puedo decirte, no puedo, te enfadarás, no lo entenderías, me odiarás…- repetía cerrando los ojos con fuerza, como cuando se espera un golpe en la cara.

Anna, no podría odiarte por nada, ni menos por algo que te hicieron. No confías en mí?-

No es eso, no puedo, le dirás a Yoh y se armará un desastre-

El desastre se armará en tu cabeza si no me cuentas, además cuándo le he dicho algo tuyo a Yoh?-

Si te lo cuento no le dirás a nadie? Ni a tu hermana?- tenía tantas ganas de desahogarse, y la persona correcta era su amigo Len.

"No soporto verla así" Lo prometo, dime por favor-

Yo… fue… fue él… fue Hao…- dijo tratando de superar la vergüenza.

La furialo devoraba,tenía ganas de ir a hacerle muchísimo daño a Hao- ¿Qué te hizo exactamente ese desgraciado?- apretó los puños.

Cuando me estaba cambiando de ropa, por eso estoy así… estaba en el baño y de la nada apareció-

Por qué no sentimos su presencia en la casa?- en cualquier momento iba a explotar, su odio por el aumentaba cada palabra que Anna articulaba, cada sollozo que dejaba escapar.

Dijo que encontró la manera de esconder hasta el más mínimo poder en su cuerpo, yo no lo sentí llegar tampoco-

Qué te hizo?- preguntó con toda la suavidad posible en tanto la furia lo permitiera, pero la chica bajó la vista sin decir nada.

Dímelo… ¿Qué te hizo?-

… él me… comenzó a tocar, me acorraló y yo lo golpeé, se enojó, me arrastró hasta la cama, me lanzó y luego él se…-

Que pasó después?- nuevamente la chica guardó silencio, supuso que le era inmensamente difícil decirlo.

Anna…-

… Se puso sobre mí, yo trataba de apartarlo, lo golpeaba pero él ni siquiera se inmutaba como si estuviera golpeando una roca. Me besaba, me tocaba… soy una tonta, dejé que me hiciera todo eso, me quedé paralizada y por más que intentaba sacarlo no podía- corrían otra vez las lágrimas por su cara.

"Me las va a pagar muy caro, no saldrá vivo de esta" Pasó de eso, de toqueteos y besos?-

No, nada más que eso, él se fue cuando… cuando logré apartarlo- no le diría que lloró frente a él, además no entendería que se apartó por eso, o eso era lo que ella pensaba.

Por qué no gritaste, podríamos haber sentido tu esencia alborotada-

Qué crees que hubiera pasado si Yoh me ve así con Hao? Se enojó contigo porque sólo hablamos… además él es Hao-

Maldito desgraciado cree que puede tomarse todo tipo de libertades, quiero ver cuando le ponga las manos encima…-

Eso no solucionará nada, al contrario… no quiero que te metas en problemas por esto-

Y qué piensas hacer, dejarás que pase otra vez!-

Claro que no, pienso poner un campo protector, al menos alrededor de mi habitación para que no pueda pasar-

Crees que eso lo detendr�?- preguntó incrédulo.

Será suficiente, créeme- respondió segura de sus palabras.

Aún con la sábana cubriéndola se levantó y cogió su ropa para vestirse, primero fue al baño y siguió su conversación con Len, que entendió el lenguaje corporal de Anna y se quedó esperando que terminara de cambiarse sentado en la cama.

Y cómo lo harás con los demás, digo, cómo explicarás el campo a Yoh, cuando "accidentalmente" sea noqueado por un golpe de energía-

Conozco la esencia de Hao, puedo hacer sólo para él el campo-

Ya veo, supongo que se necesita mucho poder para eso-

Es un riesgo que tengo que correr…- salió del baño después de lavarse la cara y miró a Len con aire resignado, dio un suspiro y se sentó a su lado.

No me gusta esto Anna, tengo un muy mal presentimiento-

Yo también- dijo apoyando su cabeza en sus manos.

Como lo voy a disfrutar cuando lo vea caer…- pronunció con rencor el chino, apretó los puños conteniendo la furia.

Oye, gracias por preocuparte, debo admitir que nunca pensé que fueras así-

Cumplo mi objetivo entonces- sonrió- Si me preocupas es porque considero que eres mi amiga, aprecio que confíes en mí… tú despreocúpate porque no le contaré a nadie-

En eso estoy tranquila… mi cara está horrible cierto?- dijo mirándolo mientras pasaba sus manos por alrededor de sus ojos, notando que aun estaban un poco hinchados.

No, claro que no, está bien, no se nota-

Seguro, no quiero que me miren más raro de lo que ya lo hacen-

Seguro, ahora vamos que si ese prometido tuyo viene y me ve aquí capaz que le entren ganas de pelear-

Si, espera- fue a buscar su bolso negro, se lo cruzó por su hombro y salió junto a Len.

Al caminar por el pasillo hacia el piso de abajo Len daba fugaces miradas a Anna que mantenía la suya perdida en el suelo.

No pongas esa cara, yo te ayudo en lo que quieras pero si sigues así Yoh se dará cuenta sólo- pasó su mano por el mentón de la chica para que levantara la vista.

Sin que ambos se dieran cuenta Yoh apareció tras ellos apoyándose en sus hombros haciéndolos sobresaltarse por la sorpresa.

De qué voy a darme cuenta?- dijo el chico tratando de hacerse el simpático, guardando sus ganas de llevarse a Anna.

De… que Anna tiene 3 cositas de las que supongo sabes una- dijo maliciosamente como queriendo provocar a su amigo.

Qué? De qué habla Annita?- preguntó intrigado.

Todo a su debido tiempo…- contestó ella y siguió avanzando dejando atrás al par de amigos, a Yoh curioso y a Len admirado de cómo se la sacó de encima quedando invicta nuevamente.

Ambos avanzaron tras ella. Yoh se adelantó para ponerse a su lado y miró a Len con cara de "yo llegué primero" a lo que el aludido sonrió despreocupado.

Cuando todos se reunieron en el comedor salieron camino al Lago.

Ya en el Lago-

Yoh y Horo Horo apenas llegaron se lanzaron al agua salpicando a todos y dejando bien en claro que estaba muy agradable para un día caluroso como ese.

Yoh le hablaba aparte a Horo Horo como arrinconaditos en el agua secreteándose al estilo anime- Qué piensas, cómo la primera vez?-

Si… vamos ahora- respondió el ainu con cara maliciosa y avanzó a la orilla en busca de su objetivo: Len Tao.

Sin darse cuenta, Len Tao se veía envuelto en los brazos de Yoh y Horo Horo apunto de ser estrepitosamente lanzado al agua. Una escena muy cómica pues cuando iban a cumplir su misión los ojos de Yoh se posaron en Anna y los de Horo Horo en Tamao. Pararon en seco ante lo que cada uno veía…

Era increíble, alguien tan hermosa no podía hacerle eso. Sentía celos de la ropa que caía por su cuerpo perfecto. Anhelaba ser el viento, que rozaba cada parte de ella refrescándola apaciblemente, haciéndola sentir placer sin recibir un golpe a cambio y levantando su rubio cabello dejando ver su piel pálida y suave… cuántas veces había deseado tocarla, besarle cada rincón y hacerle sentir cosas que nadie más le haría sentir. Pasó por su cabello, su rostro, su pecho cubierto por un sensual bikini de color negro, su estómago que llevaba una pequeña argolla en el ombligo, su… un momento!; no recordaba haber visto esa joya en el ombligo de Anna, no se lo había dicho, pensándolo bien cómo podría saberlo si ni siquiera había visto el de la lengua y era… bastante bonito, ahí puesto, en el estómago de su prometida, de Anna, con la que había estado apunto de… ejem, sigamos con el análisis de Anna. Se veía muy bien con ese bikini puesto y su estrecho abdomen adornado con aquella argolla en el ombligo, si sin duda él sería quien más disfrutaría de esos pequeños arreglos de Anna.

Oye tonto, ya déjale de estar babeando como el puercoespín azul y bájenme ya!-

Tenía razón, Horo Horo estaba igual pero con la pequeña diferencia de que un enorme y grueso río de baba corría por su boca, con los ojitos estrellados mirando a Tamao. Tampoco tenía mucho que envidiarle a Anna (aunque para Yoh no había nadie que se comparara con su Annita) con aquel bikini de color blanco y bordes rosados que llevaba puesto, se sentó junto a Pilika que reía ante la expresión de su hermano y lucía un bikini del mismo modelo de Tamao pero floreado en tonos celestes, blancos y azules.

Oye, supersaiyayin podrías hacerme el favor de bajarme, no estoy nada cómodo aquí- dijo Len con impaciencia y conteniendo un golpe con la mano.

Ah… si, claro, Yoh amigo…- contestó Horo Horo a Yoh.

Si…?- dijo Yoh con complicidad.

Len no alcanzó a darse cuenta cuando estaba completamente rodeado de agua y mojado hasta el más mínimo rincón de su cuerpo. Dio un saltito para salir de agua y comenzó su venganza…

Len, subiéndose un poco el short negro y amarillo que tenía, pues se había corrido de su lugar un poco con la caída al agua- Qué creen que hacen par de tontos babosos!-

Yoh y Horo Horo se golpeaban el trasero, provocando la ira de Len, cubierto con un short hasta la rodilla y de color negro con bordes naranjos, y el otro cubierto con un short de casi el mismo largo pero de color azul y blanco respectivamente.

Horo Horo e Yoh se miraron y dijeron al unísono- Babosos? Oye!-

Los dos perseguían a Len alrededor del Lago.

Gota General de los demás-

Si, se nota que están disfrutando mucho este lugar- dijo Manta riendo.

Si, podría ser mi lugar favorito, vamos Manta, a bañarnos que el agua está deliciosa- comentó Ryu invitando a Manta a bañarse.

Si!-

Ryu pasaba hacia el agua con su diminuto short de color morado, y luego se lanzó con lo que parecía ser una cabeza con short celeste… ah no! Era Manta.

Tokagero, que junto a los demás espíritus descansaban al lado de las pertenencias del grupo- Miren nada más, se divierten durante el Torneo de sus vidas, entrenando es lo que deberían estar haciendo-

No le des ideas a la señorita Anna- dijo Amidamaru asustado.

Si, además es sólo un relajo, no les hace bien estar bajo tanta tensión- dijo Basón disfrutando la diversión de su amo.

Así pasaron unos minutos-

"Qué calor, voy al agua…"- se dijo Anna.

Se levantó ante la asombrada mirada de Tamao y Pilika que también se dirigían al Lago, no porque se estuviera moviendo, sino por algo que había en su espalda, en la base de su espalda. Un dibujo de color negro se extendía por gran parte de ella: el símbolo del equilibrio en el centro con letras chinas arriba y debajo de éste, del porte de una pelotita de ping pong. A ambos lados (como saliendo del símbolo) dos hermosas alas de ángel se abrían hasta los costados de la espalda de Anna. Era tan hermoso e impresionante que dejó con la boca abierta a todos los que alcanzaron a verlo, calzaba perfectamente en la estrechísima cintura de la itako, parecía representar muy bien la personalidad de ella, hacía ver sus caderas un poco más pronunciadas y resaltaba de la piel pálida de la chica.

Se… señorita Anna, qué, qué tiene en la espalda?- le preguntó aún sorprendida la tímida Tamao.

Anna se volteó sin hacer caso a las reacciones de Ryu, Manta, Pilika y Tamao- Ah, esto, es un tatuaje, te gusta?-

Es genial, se te ve muy bien! Dónde te lo hiciste, te dolió?...- la ametralladora de preguntas llamada Pilika no paraba hasta que Anna con una gota en la cabeza la apartó diciendo que Tamao la necesitaba o algo así.

"Por Dios, qué alboroto!"-

Qué escándalo tiene ese par?- dijo Len refiriéndose a Tamao y Pilika… especialmente en Pilika.

No sé…- Yoh seguía perdido en el cuerpo de Anna y se repetía a sí mismo cómo pudo perderse de eso tanto tiempo- "Es preciosa"-

Horo Horo pasando su mano en frente de la cara de Yoh- Este ya se pegó, está grave…-

No más que tú- dijo Len, le hacía gracia que fueran tan vulnerables ante mujeres.

Cállate tiburón, vete a nadar con tu comida- dijo Horo sonrojado.

Qué le pasa a Pilika que no deja de moverse por todos lados?- preguntó Yoh con una gota en la cabeza.

No lo sé, pero tengo el leve presentimiento que la pesada de tu prometida tiene la culpa- contestó Horo.

Por qué?-

Guau! Mira tú, échale un ojo a su espalda…- Horo Horo la miró con atención, provocando cierto enojo en el moreno.

Deja de mirarla así- dijo el moreno algo irritado.

No, en serio mírala- dijo Len sonriendo.

Yoh aprovechó que Anna se había sentado en una roca de la orilla para observarle detenidamente el lugar que el ainu le indicó.

Linda, no?- pronunció con orgullo.

Ya se pegó otra vez- suspiró Len, aunque creía que Yoh no tenía la culpa de admirar de tal manera a la rubia.

Yoh con la vista fija en Anna, en su tatuaje para ser exacto- Oye Len… tú sabías?-

Si, yo mismo la acompañé, pero si quieres más detalles, por qué no vas y le preguntas a ella?-

Buena idea- se sumergió en el agua y nadó hasta donde Anna contemplaba el Lago y pensaba en cómo diablos lo haría con el campo de fuerza. Salió repentinamente a flote sobresaltando por tercera vez en el día a la itako. Anna se limitó a mirarlo.

Es muy bonito- dijo apoyando sus brazos en la roca.

Qué cosa?-

Tú y ese símbolo en tu espalda…-

Ya te diste cuenta… te gusta?- preguntó un poco sonrojada.

Mucho, además…- se acercó más a ella con ayuda de sus brazos, a centímetros de su oído- es mejor para mí-

Eres un…-

Yoh la interrumpió tomándola de la cintura y atrayéndola al agua en donde cayeron los dos juntos y abrazados. Salieron a la superficie y Anna se separó rápidamente de él ya que todos los miraban.

Oigan tortolitos, contrólense o consíganse un cuarto- gritó Horo Horo sin pelos en la lengua.

Si, nuevamente sólo se vio un resplandor distante en el cielo provocado no por uno, si no por dos puños furiosos: el de Anna y Len.

Nunca sabes cuando cerrar tu bocota-dijo el chino y se alejó nadando en sentido contrario de la pareja.

Idiota- esta vez fue la rubia quien habló.

Annita, ven, vamos a bañarnos- invitó Yoh a su novia.

Pero si ya me lanzaste al agua-

Lo siento, no pude resistirme, ven-

La tomó de la mano y otra vez la empujó dentro del agua, haciéndola caer encima de él, la besó rápidamente antes de salir a la superficie. Fue una nueva experiencia muy buena y agradable, sentir que el agua se escurría por sus bocas, refrescando la temperatura, todo eso por unos cuantos segundos bajo el agua.

Yoh, no hagas eso, no estamos solos- la chica se sonrojó.

No te preocupes, están ocupados en lo propio, oye… si quieres podemos venir los dos solos después- le dijo en voz baja y sensual, abrazándola por la cintura.

Tendrás que hacer méritos-

Si ese es el premio créeme que lo haré-

Ves, será difícil que acepte-

No, no ser�, aunque si lo es, podrías considerarlo una apuesta-

Si es lo que quieres… te apuesto que para tu cumpleaños no logras convencerme de traerme aquí-

Qué gano?- preguntó muy interesado.

Un regalo de cumpleaños muy especial-

En serio, Acepto!- dijo inmediatamente.

Si, si yo gano tendrás que hacer doble entrenamiento durante una semana y nada de mí por todo ese tiempo-

Eso es mucho, pero estoy seguro de que ganaré, además vale la pena- dijo en pose triunfadora-Además hay que hacerla un trato.

Bien- estiró la mano hacia Yoh- Hecho-

Nop así no…- agarró la mano de Anna y la atrajo para darle un pequeño beso.

Yoh, dije que aquí no!- cuando iba a darle un codazo, él logró esquivarla y nadó para dejarla sola un rato, sabía que ella quería estarlo, la conocía bien y estaba seguro de que no se equivocaba.

Sin duda esa sería una apuesta muy interesante… faltaba un mes para su cumpleaños.

**-Nota Final de la Autora-**

Jejeje, que tal, les gustó este capítulo, agradezco a **gothic-punki, soci-chan y keiko-sk** que me dejaron review T.T que lindas son! Aun así son solo tres reviews… creo que me estoy deprimiendo…

Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, bueno…  
A ver... un tema de J-music recomendado para el capítulo... pues... (Annami busca en el reproductor de su computador) ya! vamonos con lo que estaba cantanto Yoh en su pieza:** Setsunasa Yorimo Tooku E** de Siam Shade, excele**nte** tema (ah... Hideki!... ejem...)

Chao! Gomen ne por la tardanza, no pensé que sería tan difícil actualizar…

**"_A human who can see a phantom can't be evil… too bad that I'm not a shaman…"_**


	6. Tentaciones en el Agua

**-Nota Inicial de la Autora-**

Konnichiwa! Gomen por la tardanza pero desafortunados eventos en mi familia me obligaron a retrasarme, bueno, para recompensarlos actualizaré dos capítulos seguidos, muchas gracias a **Gothic-Punki, Soci-chan, Keiko-sk y la Eve **por sus lindos reviews, gracias gracias y mil veces gracias.

Cap. 6: "Tentaciones en el Agua"

Las siguientes horas se las pasaron jugando en el agua, en el caso de Anna y las demás chicas se limitaban a bañarse tranquilamente, sumergirse y flotar. Yoh de vez en cuando se sumergía al tiempo que Anna también lo hacía para observar su cuerpo bajo el agua. Se sentía orgulloso de tener una prometida (y novia) tan bonita, tan deseable, tentadora, se le inflaba el pecho de puro orgullo saber que esa mujer que nadaba bajo el agua era SUYA y de nadie más, que le pertenecía y que en un futuro no muy lejano se casaría con ella. La verdad ansiaba que ese momento llegara.

"De una u otra manera tengo que traerla antes de mi cumpleaños, quiero un dibujo de ella mirándome"-

Yoh, como antes había mencionado, dibujaba, su pasatiempo favorito después de escuchar música era dibujar personas y los sentimientos que ellos transmitían. Entre su repertorio se encontraba Manta, Len, Horo Horo, Ryu, Amidamaru, sus abuelos, su mamá (que era una mujer hermosa, le traía calma al corazón cada vez que veía uno de sus retratos) y Anna… tenía muchos dibujos y bosquejos de ella durmiendo, enojada, seria, distraída, pensativa y lo que él le partía el alma: triste, si, la había logrado captar triste una vez que no se lo perdonaría jamás porque el culpable había sido él.

Flash Back-

Oye enano, dónde está Yoh?- preguntó la atractiva rubia al pequeño que estaba lavando los platos de la cocina.

Aun no vuelve de su entrenamiento, voy a buscarlo- contestó Manta Oyamada tratando de librarse de los platos.

No, déjalo tiene que terminar, voy a salir un momento- dijo abrigándose con una chaqueta negra y salió caminando tranquilamente por la vereda.

Pensaba en todo lo que pasaría cuando Yoh se fuera a Norteamérica, se quedaría sola, bueno, con Tamao y Manta pero al fin y al cabo sola. Yoh era quien unía a todos, era el amigo en común que los hacía hablar a todos. Con Tamao nunca fue tan unida y a Manta solo le provocaba mandarlo. Se quedaría sola esperando a que los demás volvieran, a que Yoh volviera, era patético.

"Las buenas mujeres se quedan en casa esperando a que sus hombres vuelvan"- se repetía con tristeza, le revolvía el estómago pensar en lo que podía pasarle a Yoh, ella quería estar junto a él cada vez que ganara y verle esa cara llena de alegría que le regalaba a todo el mundo.

Se detuvo en un camino frente al parque que daba a un pequeño claro, le llamó la atención que la presencia de Yoh se encontrara ahí. Observó el sendero y se decidió a entrar en él.

Hola Annita- apareció detrás de Anna sin que ella se diera cuenta.

Lo miró intentando disimular la pena, pero no podía, por alguna razón con él era inútil siquiera pretender hacerlo.

Pasa algo? Tu carita se ve triste, dime Anna, te hicieron algo?- simplemente no entendía como alguien podría atreverse a hacerle algo a su Anna y si existía alguien… él mismo se encargaría de hacerlo pagar hasta ya no poder más- Quién fue?-

"Quien otro que tú…" Tú-

Sintió escalofríos, algo golpeó su pecho y subió a sus ojos sintiendo una enorme tristeza, el idiota, el imbécil que se había atrevido a dejar así a Anna había sido él y nadie más que él. Quería saber el motivo, no tenía idea pero aun así se sentía muy culpable.

Yo?... qué fue lo que hice mal?- preguntó con angustia, quería recompensarla.

No… no importa, no lo hiciste a propósito…-

Si importa, pero me temo que no entiendo- dijo entristecido.

Una pequeña y solitaria lágrima rodó por su mejilla izquierda, se sentía fatal nuevamente lo hacía, nuevamente la hacía llorar como cuando eran unos niños- Sabes que es lo que más odio, Yoh?-

Yoh negó con al cabeza esperando una respuesta, tenía unas ganas tremendas de abrazarla y no soltarla jamás, decirle que la quería, que por favor lo perdonara por ser tan tonto.

Quizás tú de mí pienses lo contrario y no te culpo pero… la verdad es que algo que odio es sentirme sola, no tener a alguien a mi lado sonriendo como tú, alguien que le haga el peso a mi propia personalidad, el balance- otro par de lágrimas se asomó por sus ojos oscuros, cada una de ellas le dolían al shaman como una daga en el pecho, le dolía pensar que el culpable de su salida era él.

Anna yo… lo lamento, siento mucho todo esto, que más quisiera yo que fueras conmigo, que estuvieras allí en el Torneo, en serio-

Una cosa era aparentar ser despistado y lo otro era serlo. Se había dado cuenta sin necesidad de explicaciones que el motivo por el que Anna estaba así era el afamado viaje para el Torneo.

"Soy una tonta, estoy llorando por una estupidez, él creerá que no quiero que se vaya… pero eso es lo que no quiero…" Ahora ya lo sabes, no me mires con esa cara, yo también cometí un error, olvídalo, me voy a la casa- se secó las lágrimas y al caminar un par de pasos con la cabeza baja sintió la mano de Yoh sostener su muñeca con firmeza pero sin aplicar mucha fuerza para no hacerla enojar o lastimarla, pasó sus brazos por los costados de la rubia abrazándola por la espalda, la aferró a él y apoyó su mentón en el hombro derecho de ella.

Espera, déjame terminar Anna- susurró a su oído.

Qué?-

Yo… no sabes como me siento ahora que sé que tu carita este así por culpa mía, no fue mi intención hacerte sentir así, soy un tonto, por alguna razón siempre te hago llorar, perdóname por favor-

Ya te lo dije, no lo hiciste a propósito, no hay por qué perdonarte; me equivoqué al culparte, aunque no pueda evitar sentirme así-

Un sollozo se escapó de Anna haciendo reaccionar a Yoh, y pudo sentir que nuevas lágrimas reprimidas se aproximaban a salir. Ella se volteó apresuradamente, sin dejar que él la viera y rodeó con sus brazos el cuello del alto shaman, abrazándolo con fuerza dejó que las lágrimas corrieran por sus mejillas blancas por el frío. Yoh cerró los ojos sin poder contener una lágrima, le devolvió el abrazo, para sentirla todo el tiempo posible en sus brazos, fue en ese momento que supo que era la mujer de su vida.

Lo siento en verdad, me gustaría llevarte conmigo, para que me des fuerza, que veas lo bueno que me he vuelto gracias a ti, que después de cada pelea verte el rostro sereno "Lo necesito"- volvió a susurrar aferrándola a él.

Así se quedaron unos segundos más, era agradable pero recordar el porque los entristecía a ambos.

Fin del Flashback-

Una mano pasaba en frente de la mirada perdida de Yoh por segunda vez.

Yoh?... oye, desnutrido, despierta ya, te vas a comer a Anna con la mirada- le dijo Horo Horo entre risas.

Ah, qué?-

Olvídalo, tengo una idea, chinito ven aquí, tú también Ryu- dijo Horo Horo atrayéndolos con los brazos.

Qué?-

Quieren jugar a algo?- dijo el ainu con una mirada cómplice.

Qué es?- preguntó Ryu.

Jejeje…. Este juego se llama "Intenta meter a las chicas al agua a la fuerza sin que te muelan a golpes"-

Gota General-

Tonto juego, como el loco que los inventó- Len tenía los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados en signo de reprobación.

Silencio Gel de Viagra-

Mira quien lo dice!-

No es una mala idea después de todo- al shaman de la espada de madera se le iluminaron inmediatamente los ojos, fue ahí cuando Yoh temió por la integridad física de su Annita.

Si, pero el que más pierde aquí soy yo, a mi me toca Anna- dijo Yoh temiendo esta vez por el golpe que recibiría de parte de su novia.

No es necesario…- dijo Len maliciosamente recibiendo una mirada ultra asesina de parte del moreno.

Ah, vamos, podrás con ella, a que si!... qué dicen? Juegan?- dijo el emocionado Horo Horo.

Bien, yo también juego, vamos Len, juega tú también- dijo Yoh… claro, sólo después de decirlo pensó en las consecuencias.

Seguro?- preguntó desafiante el chino, le gustaba provocarlo.

Claro "Aunque la distancia mínima entre tu y Anna serán 20 metros"- contestó Yoh fingiendo perfecta inocencia.

Muy bien vas a arrepentirte de la invitación- dijo en voz baja el chino- "Como voy a divertirme con este par"-

Y así comenzaron, se acercaron sigilosamente cada uno a las chicas, Horo Horo a Tamao, Ryu a Pilika y por último Len e Yoh a Anna.

Vas por Anna?- preguntó Yoh.

Lamentablemente para ti no hay otra opción- respondió Len Tao con una sonrisa desafiante característica de él.

10 a uno a que te gano-

Eso quisieras…- en un rápido movimiento ya estaba al lado de Anna, la toma entre sus brazos ante la mal disimulada mirada asesina de Yoh, se notaba a kilómetros que no le agradaba para nada esa escenita, no soportaba que Len estuviera tocando de esa manera lo que sólo él podía tocar; todos los demás estaban obligados (según él) a aceptar y respetar su posesión más valiosa, toda esa belleza en bikini le pertenecía sólo a él.

Oye"Quita tus manos de mi Anna"- esta vez la mirada de Yoh era de absoluto recelo.

Imitó a Len y le arrebató a Anna de los brazos con cara de "jajaja, ahora es mía"… claro que ninguno de los dos se había percatado de la cara de disgusto de Anna, la "presa" en este caso, desde que Len la tocó.

Qué creen que hacen par de tontos? Bájame Yoh, antes de que te dé de golpes en la cara-

Lo ves-

Nuevamente se acercó a Anna y se la quitó a Yoh dejándolo con los brazos estirados.

Len… ya sabes que es lo que viene, no es necesario que te lo diga- dijo Anna con tranquilidad pero impaciencia a la vez.

Bueno, si eso es lo que quieres…-

Llevó a Anna dentro del agua y la soltó haciéndola caer en ella. La itako salió después de unos segundos con la cara llena de satisfacción, lo que hizo pensar lo peor al par que la miraba.

Bien hecho Len, me has dado una muy buena excusa para desquitarme con alguien… Zenki, Goki…- llamó la chica a sus demonios.

Oye, no seas… era una broma, fue idea de Horo Horo- dijo Len retrocediendo pasos ante la imponente presencia de los demonios.

Y tú le haces caso, chinito-

No empieces-

Empezar?- dijo Yoh curioso… suficiente, él quería saber que tanto hablaban Len y SU prometida en su ausencia- Oigan…

Cuidado tonto, no te quedes parado ahí, quieres morir aplastado por ese par de demonios?- le dijo Len desde el aire a Yoh.

Definitivamente no- dijo saltando cómicamente esquivando a los demonios de Anna.

Len también escapaba de un de ellos, se metió al agua y nadó hacia adentro saliendo del apuro.

Buena idea- imitó a Len y se sumergió, al paso de unos segundos se encontró con la mitad inferior del cuerpo de Anna, lo miró contentísimo pues era para él un ángulo bastante privilegiado.

Seguía mirándolo, observó el tatuaje, el bikini negro que se ajustaba perfectamente a las bien proporcionadas curvas de Anna… cielos! Como se supone que se comportaría? Era demasiado tentador… no, era imposible resistirse, le ganaron los deseos de tocar, de curiosear y explorar aquello que era suyo, hacer realidad todas esas fantasías que tenía con la rubia.

Se acercó sin ser notado (por debajo del agua) y pasó la mano por la cualidad antes mencionada de la itako, justo debajo de aquel tatuaje, sintiendo, por qué no decirlo, placer… vamos! Era hombre, tenía sus necesidades como todos los demás y no tenía nada de malo, lamentablemente Anna no se quedaría con sólo darle ese bendito placer…

Anna en la superficie sintió algo extraño tocando su cuerpo, le recordó a Hao, era casi igual, diría idéntico; la primera reacción fue quitarse bruscamente del camino y ver qué había sido. Se alivió al notar que era Yoh, pero le sorprendió, sonrojó y enojó al fijarse nuevamente que era Yoh.

Cortesía de Zenki y Goki una super patada doble se encajó en la cabeza del shaman moreno que lo dejó varios centímetros hundido bajo tierra.

"No calculé cuanto demoraría en dar la orden" "Por cierto… ME AHOGO!"-

Salió desesperado y respirando bocanadas de aire a la superficie y siendo ganador de una enfadada mirada de su prometida.

Lo siento, no pude evitarlo Annita-

Inténtalo una vez más y se cancela la dichosa apuesta-

No! Nunca más, lo prometo "Hasta que la traiga aquí por la apuesta, claro"-

Bien… Yoh…-

Su tono había cambiado, estaba más suave y sonaba ahogada, cansada y suplicante, tuvo un mal presentimiento y en vano intentó salir del agua porque una fuerza desconocida la jaló hacia adentro.

Qué pasa?- sus sentidos estaban alerta, un escalofrío recorrió su espalda al escuchar a su prometido llamándolo-Anna?...-

Veía como la rubia itako se hundía estrepitosamente dentro del agua, dando manotazos para todas direcciones tratando de escapar de lo que la tenía agarrada, las milésimas de segundo que lograba sacar la cabeza era para respirar lo poco y nada que podía. Yoh fue en su ayuda de inmediato pero algo lo hizo detenerse: la temperatura del agua había pasado repentinamente de agradable a infierno húmedo, insoportable para el ser humano, quemante pero extrañamente sólo hasta unos pocos metros de donde estaba Anna luchando por salir.

Anna!- llamó Yoh desesperado, la impotencia de no poder hacer nada lo recorría de pies a cabeza.

Pero que demonios pasa?- al igual que Yoh, Len trató de acercarse pero le era imposible ante tal temperatura.

Si no la sacamos el calor la va a lastimar- dijo Yoh, trataba en vano de acercarse, no entendía cómo Anna podía seguir con vida dentro del agua a tan elevadas temperaturas.

Yoh, espera… Koloro!

A la orden!- dijo el pequeño espíritu con voz chillona- Enseguida una delgada capa de hielo rodeó a Anna e Yoh corrió todo lo que el agua le permitía para buscarla. Se preocupó aún más al notar que yacía apoyada en el hielo sin reaccionar.

Anna, Anna, reacciona, dime algo!- dijo Yoh tomando a la rubia para sacarla.

Tosió y el agua salió por la boca, se sentía terrible, tenía calor y a la vez mucho frío, alguien la llevaba en sus brazos, parecía ser Yoh, el agua topaba sus pies suspendidos en el aire, la estaban sacando del Lago; no tenía fuerzas siquiera para abrir los ojos, no quería abrirlos, le molestaba que todos estuvieran pendientes de lo que les pasara y la miraran con lástima, jamás había mostrado signos de debilidad y no comenzaría ahora. Yoh la recostó en el césped y despejó su rostro de los cabellos rubios para ver su estado.

Anna?-

_-Nou liba inoe… uprusi, uprusi…_- para los demás todas estas palabras no tenían sentido alguno pero Anna podía entender perfectamente todo lo que decía.

Un lugar oscuro y húmedo, con rocas puntiagudas saliendo de todos lados y goteando agua, como aquellas de las películas.

"Donde estoy?"-

Alguien la tomó por la mano y la hizo avanzar, se asustó al principio pero su deseo de obtener respuestas era muy grande como para echar pie atrás.

Vamos, llegaremos tarde- dijo la voz masculina.

Era el mismo hombre que antes la había besado, él que se parecía a Silver. Lo siguió como pedía pero sólo para saber de que se trataba todo.

Dónde vamos?- preguntó siguiendo al hombre.

A reunirnos con los demás, so lo hacemos fuera los chismosos se interpondrán en mi camino, y no quiero que nuestros refuerzos bajen tan considerablemente-

Oye, falta mucho para llegar?- soltó su mano de la del extraño.

No, por qué me tratas así, Noah, soy tu prometido o no, soy yo, Hao…-

**-Nota Final de la Autora-**

Holas! Aquí quedamos con este capítulo, qué tal estuvo? Lo sé, no es de los mejores pero bueno… es lo que hay!... bien bien… me callaré.

**Mensaje Subliminal:  
**Etto... pues escuchen buena música, como Siam Shade, L'Arc-en-Ciel, Glay, ya saben, vean anime del bueno, no como esas porquerías de Mirmo como se llame, esas están bien para niñas, ustedes son grandes supongo, sino no estarían leyendo este fic, ne? xD... yap, los dejo tranquilos, ah!...  
el tema recomendado para este capítulo será: **Mermaid **de** Glay**... jijiji ya sebn, cuidense!


	7. Celos y Sueños

**-Nota Inicial de la Autora-**

Creo que ya se dieron cuenta de que en el fic estoy utilizando un "lenguaje" raro, inventado totalmente por mí, no está basado en absolutamente ningún otro libro, animé, serie, o lo que sea… sólo para aclarar, el alfabeto que utilicé está hecho sin ningún orden, quiero decir que algunas letras se repiten o no corresponden siempre al mismo reemplazo, así que no intenten descifrarlo, les será imposible, lo siento soy muy desordenada en eso.

Bien, no creo que haya algo más… no creo que no, aparte de agradecerle a mis fieles lectores por sus cariñosos reviews, me acompañan en todas son súper buenas amigas, lamento que el capítulo anterior haya sido tan corto.

Cap. 7: "Celos y Sueños"

A Anna se le había pasado por la mente, pero jamás pensó en que fuera realidad, prometida… de Hao! Respiró profundo e intentó no doblarse y golpear al hombre que estaba frente a ella.

Oye, pareciera que fuera nuevo para ti, estamos juntos desde hace meses- se acercó a ella y le besó, ella no lo evitó porque algo se lo impidió, probablemente la mujer que estaba dentro de ella.

"Yoh"-

Terminó el beso dejando a Hao aparentemente deseoso de más.

Si, vamos o los haremos esperar-

Le sonrió y la condujo por un camino hacia una especie de terreno ocupado sólo por una gran alfombra al estilo apache, el espacio estaba en medio de una cueva rocosa tan bien escondida que nunca se habría pensado que estuviera ahí. Sentados en la enorme alfombra habían veinte hombres aproximadamente, todos vestidos igual a Hao, con bandas en la cabeza o extraños sombreros puntiagudos. Uno de los hombres se levantó y saludo a Hao.

Señor Hao, daremos comienzo a la reunión cuando lleguen los demás, tomen asiento-

Si, gracias Loke, ven Noah-

Ella y Hao se sentaron, él a un lado de un anciano y Anna a su lado con otro joven de rostro aburrido, ojos pardos y cabello negro hasta los hombros, debía tener al menos 20 años. El chico saludo con mucha confianza a Hao y a ella, Anna supuso que se tratara de un amigo personal.

Ya llegaron, hola Noah, hola Hao-

Tenía una bonita sonrisa y un ligero aire a Horo Horo, entre toda aquella seriedad y sombra estaba él.

Ambos se sentaron y cuando hubieron llegado tres hombres más Hao se paró y comenzó a hablar.

Caballeros, he decidido hacer esta reunión para poder discutir un punto importante en nuestros planes. Ciertas personas han estado comentando con los jefes de aldea nuestras ideas y eso no está bien, creo que esas personas no son de fiar, así que la solución se discutirá ahora-

El joven amigo de Hao se levantó y comenzó a hablar.

Pues en mi opinión debemos acabar con ellos, deben pagar por su traición!-

Anna discretamente recorrió con la mirada el círculo de personas que había. Pudo ver que era la única mujer en aquella asamblea y que un par de ellos estaban visiblemente nerviosos. Sintió el enorme impulso de acercarse a ellos y hablarles, debían pagar tal y como había dicho aquel muchacho; su cuerpo comenzó a moverse sin obedecer lo que su mente decía sólo se movía por sí solo, sintió como si éste no fuera suyo y sus ojos fueran una ventana para mirar su alrededor. Una voz familiar femenina le dijo "Desde ahora este cuerpo vuelve a mí por un momento, quiero que veas como era mi vida". Esa voz le era tan conocida, era la misma mujer que atormentaba su mente todos los días y la obligaba a hacer cosas contra su voluntad.

"No, sácame de aquí y vete"-

"Esta es mi vida, te lo dije, quiero mostrártela"- contestó la mujer dentro de ella.

Así que de eso se trataba, por alguna razón la esposa de Hao de hace 500 años estaba metida en su cuerpo mostrándole a través de sueños su propia vida. La dejó que hiciera lo que quería, así podría saber más.

Se levantó y se dirigió hacia un hombre de barba larga y blanca, parecido a Kalim.

Por qué estás tan nervioso Balum, te sientes mal o tienes algo que decirnos?- preguntó la rubia con frialdad, la verdad Anna ya no tenía el control de su cuerpo, quien hablaba era la otra mujer.

Silencio mujer, no sabes lo que dices- contestó el aludido.

Hao se acercó a Anna.

No la trates así, se llama Noah y sabe muy bien lo que dice-

Me está acusando injustamente, sin ninguna prueba- el sujeto lucía alterado.

No hay mejor prueba que lo que puedo ver a través de tus ojos asustados y nerviosos- esta vez volvió a hablar Anna.

Tonterías!-

Dime lo que ves Noah- ordenó Hao a su mujer.

Noah mantenía su mirada firme y penetrante en los ojos de Balum, los de ella aún estaban más negros y el brillo desapareció, luego se tornaron blancos, seguía atenta al hombre que tampoco le quitaba los ojos de encima.

Necesitas acabar con todo, quieres poder al igual que muchos aquí, la diferencia es que tu debilidad te hace cobarde, esa es la razón de tu traición, eres débil, no necesitamos débiles… dime Balum, estoy en lo correcto? O tendré que ser más específica?- su expresión era totalmente carente de sentimientos, el hombre pálido retrocedió unos pasos, estaba sudando y lucía visiblemente nervioso.

Maldita perra bruja, no sé que…-

Será mejor que midas muy bien tus palabras… sin ella no hubiéramos descubierto al traidor, o no?- dijo Hao un poco enojado por el grave insulto a su mujer.

Que pareja, insisten en llamarme traidor y me insultan! Me voy de aquí, no voy a tolerar tal insolencia de parte de una mocosa que hace brujería barata!- el hombre se puso de pie indignado, aun cuando sabía perfectamente que Noah estaba en lo correcto.

Pero que insolente te has vuelto Balum, si, los nervios lo alteran a uno, lamentablemente yo tampoco voy a tolerar que insultes a mi mujer… Shinji- Hao se dirigió al acusado y luego llamó al chico joven.

Si! A la orden!- dijo Shinji con cara sonriente como si se tratara de algo muy divertido- Oye, así no se trata a una damita, lo pagarás caro las traiciones no se valen aquí-

"Va a matarlo?"- preguntó Anna a la mujer dentro de ella.

"Claro, qué querías?… lo oíste, me llamó mocosa y bruja, es un mentiroso"- contestó Noah en forma casi sádica.

Shinji se acercó al hombre y habló en voz alta.

Vamos, fuera todos de aquí, necesito estar a solas con Balum, por favor, fuera- dijo Shinji ante el aterrado rostro de Balum, todos los demás presentes fueron retirándose sabiendo el fin de su traidor.

Terminó la reunión, adiós Shinji, nos vemos en el infierno Balum- tomó a su esposa de la mano y la condujo hasta el camino para salir- _Kimiya_- (Traducción: Mátalo).

No necesito que me defiendas ante ellos, puedo hacerlo sola- sin duda Anna seguía solamente como espectadora, la que estaba hablando era Noah, la esposa de Hao.

No voy a aguantar que un insecto como él te trate de esa manera, sé que puedes defenderte sola pero no me pidas que me quede callado mientras un idiota trata así a mi mujer- le contestó Hao calmadamente.

Aun no soy tu mujer-

Hao paró en un lugar que tenía un pequeño desvío hacia la derecha, la llevó hacia allá, la condujo a la parte trasera de una enorme roca.

Qué pasa, qué hacemos aquí?-

Escucha, tú eres mi mujer desde el primer momento en que te vi, meses antes del compromiso buscaba la manera de acercarme a ti porque eso era lo único que quería- estaba serio pero con la cara tranquila.

Qué?-

La arrinconó a la roca aprisionándola con los brazos y acercó su rostro al de ella hasta quedar a milímetros de distancia.

Estoy absolutamente seguro de que eres la mujer perfecta para mí, me has cautivado y he llegado a comprender lo que realmente siento por ti-

Y qué es?-

_-Nou ka lit kifeu no ku ekraswu kip nou wo, wi ika_- Traducción: Que no hay nadie que me importe más que tú, te amo.

Terminó de decir todas esas extrañas palabras con un beso cálido, largo y suave. Era increíble que hasta Hao pudiera tener un lado romántico y tierno, se notaba que la quería mucho.

_-Ta wikdeuk wi ika lani nou irsukfe i ligusya_- Traducción: Yo también te amo, creo que aprendí a hacerlo.

Hao le sonrió y volvió a besarla, nuevamente largo, profundo, bajó al cuello la atrajo más a él tomándole la cintura, la abrazó con más fuerza y ella respondió pasando sus propios brazos por el cuello del shaman. Se besaron por un momento más y se separaron cuando ella decidió hacerlo.

Shinji ya terminó, se desvaneció la presencia del traidor, vamos-

Si, voy a dejarte a la casa de tu padre, pero esperemos un momento a Shinji- contestó Hao con una sonrisa al notar los labios hinchados y respiración agitada de la chica.

Fueron al camino por el que se supone vendría Shinji, al cabo de un par de minutos la silueta del joven se asomaba por las sombras.

Listo, problema resuelto- dijo el chico con una sonrisa.

Oye, me acompañas a dejar a Noah?-

Claro, aunque me veo de más-

Por favor vamos, odio dar explicaciones de más- terció la rubia adelantándose.

_-Pikai rionutai_- Traducción: Vamos Preciosa.

Hey, cuidado- le dijo Hao a su amigo.

Oh, me ofendes, jamás se me pasaría por la cabeza-

Si, claro-

Me estás llamando traidor!-

No, sólo deja de mirar así a mi esposa-

Casi esposa- apuntó el chico burlonamente.

Es lo mismo, sólo déjala-

Por favor niños, pensé que la menor de aquí era yo-

Lo eres _rionutai_-

Noah le sonrió a Shinji y Hao en actitud posesiva tomó de la mano a Noah y caminaron fuera de la cueva.

Anna, Anna… despierta… Anna…

Se sentía acalorada pero a la vez con frío, una brisa helada en la nuca la hizo temblar pero aun tenía calor. Sólo sentía una mano aferrada a la de ella, era firme y fuerte.

_-Wi ika, miena okoed_- Te amo, tengo miedo- _Vi do soede_-No me dejes.

"Fue suficiente por hoy Anna, despierta a tu prometido, está preocupado".

Quería abrir los ojos, saber en que condiciones estaba todo, no deseaba mostrar esa apariencia tan débil frente a todos. Se movió y pudo sentir aún la mano de alguien apretando la suya, sólo que con menos fuerza. Abrió los ojos y miró a su alrededor para verificar si todo estaba bien. Al mirar a su derecha vio a Yoh apoyado en la cama durmiendo y tomando su mano.

"Es de noche, cuánto tiempo llevo durmiendo?"- pensó al abrir los ojos. Se sentó en la cama y quitó su mano de donde Yoh la tenía tomada haciendo que él despertara, con la cara dulcemente adormilada le sonrió a la chica.

Ya te sientes mejor?- preguntó el moreno.

Claro, qué hora es?-

Las 3:00 de la mañana, Anna, en serio estás bien?-

Si, nada especial, las tres de la mañana, no fue tanto tiempo…-

Claro que sí, hace un momento te estoy cuidando yo, antes estuvo Len, Tamao; decías extrañas palabras, como en otro idioma, que soñabas?-

No lo sé, no… lo recuerdo- mintió obviamente, no quería comenzar a hablar de la prometida de Hao.

Bueno, mira, Tamao te dejó esto antes de irse a dormir… come, lo necesitas-

No tengo hambre-

Anna, no empieces otra vez, desde el almuerzo no comes nada y estuviste a punto de ahogarte, ardías como el mismo fuego y dormiste por horas, vamos, tienes que comer!- dijo con razón Yoh, obteniendo sólo silencio por parte de Anna.

Cielos, adoraba que sacara a relucir esa parte dura y decidida de su personalidad, aun así no le sería fácil.

No quiero comer, siento el estómago apretado-

Pero no lo tienes, vamos, come aunque sea un poquito- indicó Yoh.

Sólo un poco-

Comenzó a comer bajo la mirada complacida de Yoh pero sin la menor gana, sentía que su estómago estaba apretado y por eso no tenía hambre.

No me mires con aquella cara-

Con cuál? No tengo otra- le sonrió dulcemente.

Olvídalo, buenas noches, ve a dormir que ya estoy bien- dijo dándole una mordida desganada al pan que Tamao le había dejado.

Muy bien-

Para sorpresa de Anna, Yoh comenzó a acomodarse en la misma cama a un lado suyo.

Qué crees que estás haciendo aprovechado?- preguntó dejando el pan a un lado en la mesita de noche.

Soy muy obediente, me voy a dormir como me dijiste-

Quise decir a tu cama payaso-

jijijijij, pero Annita, si esta es mi cama-

Miró a su alrededor y pudo notar que en verdad esa no era su habitación, la cama estaba del otro lado, las cortinas eran de diferente color y los discos del moreno estaban encima de uno de los muebles.

No me mires así, la habitación más cercana es esta y el estado en el que estabas no me permitía llevarte a la tuya-

Cómo en qué estado?-

Bueno, me imagino que la temperatura que tu cuerpo tenía en ese momento era similar a agua extremadamente hervida y cargarte hasta aquí fue un poquito abrumador-

Yoh…-

Mande-

Anna lo miró directamente a los ojos y arqueó muy suavemente sus labios para sonreírle. Yoh la miraba sorprendido pero con alegría que se desbordaba por los ojos.

Gracias…-

Yoh sonrió y le apartó unos mechones de cabello de la cara y la acarició cariñosamente, poco a poco fue acercándose a ella y a medida que lo hacía sus ojos se cerraban más. Cuando por fin lograron toparse, el beso fue largo y silencioso.

Ambos jugaban con sus lenguas de modo que Yoh sentía el cosquilleo de la joya, se acomodó mejor apretando más a su prometida en tanto ella ponía sus manos en el pecho y la mejilla de él. Yoh sentía que iba a explotar y la necesidad de recostarla sobre la cama llegó a su mente. Lo hizo muy despacio para no hacerla enojar y después pasó sus brazos alrededor de la cintura estrecha de la rubia, la apretó fuerte como queriendo que no se fuera, las subió a la espalda y con una de ellas le tomó también una mejilla y seguía besándola ahora alrededor de la boca, en la mejilla y bajando hacia el cuello.

Yoh…- se escuchaba gemir, cosa que volvía a Yoh completamente loco, siguió besándole el cuello de una forma más apasionada mientras ella se encogía por las cosquillas que le producía.

Yoh…- llamaba a su prometido

… dime… preguntó entre besos.

Estás… estás pesado-

Sin darse había puesto todo el peso de su cuerpo en el de Anna. Avergonzado por su error se quitó de encima y se sentó a un lado de ella en la cama.

Lo siento Annita, te hice algún daño?- su tono era entre avergonzado y preocupado.

No, nada de eso; no soy de cristal-

Lo sé, pero con todo lo que ha pasado pareciera que lo fueras-

Le besó la frente y luego los labios en un beso corto y le sonrió diciéndole:

Hasta mañana, que descanses-

A dónde vas a dormir?-

Me tendrás que prestar tu habitación por esta noche, te prometo que no tocaré nada-

No, no quería que se fuera, sonaba egoísta pero así era, no quería que se fuera y la dejara sola en aquel cuarto, que pasaría si Hao se apareciera ahí, qué pasaría? Y en el propio cuarto de Yoh… jamás, no lo permitiría.

Yoh- cuando él iba a dar unos pasos ella tomó su mano para no dejarlo avanzar, el shaman se volteó y la miró extrañado y curioso.

Qué pasa Anna?-

Cambié de opinión-

Cómo?-

Quédate conmigo- susurró la rubia un tanto avergonzada.

"Por supuesto!" Estás segura?- el nerviosismo también se apoderaba de su voz y a pesar de que quedarse con Anna en la misma cama era una idea bastante tentadora no podía pasar por encima del verdadero sentir de su novia.

Si… pero si te pasas te rompo la cara-

Más me vale, a propósito, mañana tengo un combate con un hombre llamado Argus-

Y ahora me lo vienes a decir, son las 4 de la mañana y tienes tres horas para dormir-

Si, está bien, no estoy cansado- dijo Yoh acomodándose en la cama junto a Anna.

Ella se volteó dándole la espalda al shaman.

Estás enojada?-

No, es que quedamos en que el Torneo debías ganarlo y sé que así será pero la idea es dar el máximo, cómo lo harás si por culpa de un tonto accidente mío duermes menos de cuatro horas antes de un combate?-

Oh por Dios, ahora si, seguro que explotaría, o moriría derretido por las palabras de la itako.

Pero Annita, te dije que estoy bien, además es sólo una vez y prometo dar lo mejor de mí en el combate-

Hazlo como quieras pero luego no te quejes- la chica se hundió un poco más en las sábanas.

No pudo aguantarlo, no lo importaba si le partía la cara pero tenía que hacerlo.

Se acercó a ella y le abrazó la cintura con la mano derecha y con la izquierda le acarició el cabello. Entrelazó su mano con la de Anna que estaba en la cintura. Ella sólo dejaba que lo hiciera, ya era tarde para decirle que no, además, qué podría pasarle? Disfrutaba lo que estaba sintiendo y lo que pensaran los demás siempre le importó muy poco.

Vamos, no te enojes… te prometo que gano-

Será mejor que duermas, si en la tarde andas como perezoso por ahí ganarás doble entrenamiento-

No, no Annita- se acurrucó cerca del cuello de Anna y la abrazó más aún.

Basta, ya duérmete- se volteó nuevamente para mirar a su prometido.

Si, buenas noches-

Le dio otro beso en los labios, corto pero profundo y se acomodó en la cama junto a Anna para por fin dormir. Anna lo imitó cubriéndose con las sábanas. Se quedó dormida como si nada hubiera soñado, como si esa tarde no hubiera dormido por horas.

_-Kioduyi russi_…- (Traducción: maldita perra)- Va a pagarlo- apretando las manos con rabia, miraba parado en un árbol Hao, lleno de odio espiaba por la ventana, junto a él estaba un chico aparentemente de su misma edad, tenía el cabello negro amarrado en una cola con algunos cabellos cayéndole a los lados del rostro, ojos pardos y con un brillo especial en ellos, le sonreía a Hao sin temerle a la expresión de odio en él.

Uy, esas palabras son un tanto fuertes para una mujer o no?-

Ella no tiene derecho a hacer tal cosa- dijo a regañadientes, la que podía verse como una tierna escena era vista por los ojos del shaman del fuego con profundo odio.

No, por qué no, ella jamás te autorizó a hacerle lo de la otra vez, admítelo Hao, ella es su prometida y está en todo su derecho- dijo despreocupadamente el chico a un lado de él.

Escucha Kouga, si alguien tiene derecho sobre ella ese soy yo, no él-

Bien dicho, eres posesivo, pero por lo visto no te será fácil- sonrió y apuntó a la ventana de la habitación.

Algo difícil para mí debe haber y para serte sincero me encanta que ella lo sea- el moreno sonrió con lujuria recordando la forma en que había besado a Anna, sencillamente increíble.

Si, lo sé, ya me lo habías dicho… ya veo por qué te gusta tanto la rubia esa, está bien bonita, tiene bonitas curvas-

Cuidado con lo que dices-

No hay problema, yo sólo soy un buen observador-

Si, más te vale- dijo con recelo- Mañana le toca pelear a Yoh-

Con quién?- preguntó el joven jugando en la rama del árbol en la que estaba.

Creo que con un shaman de Europa, un insecto sobresaliente dentro de ese sector-

Vamos a verlo pelear?-

Si, quiero ver que tal va avanzando mi otra mitad-

Que por cierto se quedó con la chica jajajaja- se burlaba de Hao como si el shaman de más de 125000 de poder espiritual fuese cualquier payaso sin gracia.

Que gracioso _Tondat sik beratue cete ipuat_- Traducción: Sigues tan molesto como antes.

El moreno se volteó y desapareció entre llamas que luego se esfumaron como el viento.

Vamos, admite que fue gracioso, espérame!- dijo como si Hao siguiera ahí, también desaparece pero después de saltar a los pies del árbol, probablemente dirigiéndose al campamento de Hao.

En el campamento-

Hao, esta vez sentado en una roca cerca del campamento de sus camaradas, al segundo llega su acompañante con la cara sonriente y se sienta delante de Hao en una posición bastante desordenada, como acostado cómodamente sobre esa roca.

Es increíble, el gran Hao Asakura está celoso…- volvió a burlarse.

Silencio, no bromees-

Bien, bien, no te enojes más de lo que estás, intentaba alegrarte-

Tus métodos son retorcidos y su efecto es todo lo contrario-

No debes dejar que una mujer te desvíe de tu verdadero propósito, puede ser muy bonita pero créeme que no te dará los Grandes espíritus en una bandeja de plata-

No te equivoques tanto… creo que la subestimas… además, sólo reclamo lo que por derecho me pertenece-

Oye, no crees que la sacerdotisa tiene un enorme parecido con Noah, es decir, es idéntica!-

Si… lo es, como tú lo eres a Shinji-

Si, pero yo soy una reencarnación como tú, es justificable; ella no puede serlo, es imposible, según lo que sé no es algo que pueda hacerlo cualquier shaman-

Ella no era una mujer común, tenía poderes en bruto que no alcanzó a explotar y de cualquier forma pudo haberlo aprendido de mí-

Cierto, tenía esa cualidad, oye Hao y la extrañas?-

Si pudiera la traería de vuelta- dijo con nostalgia Hao.

Pero…-

Pero por alguna extraña razón no puedo, lo he intentado miles de veces-

Diablos…-

Hao se recuesta también en la roca y echa una mirada melancólica al cielo seguido de un suspiro despreocupado.

Ese tonto de Yoh y yo compartimos varias cosas, como por ejemplo la estúpida manía de mirar el cielo, que por lo demás está hermoso-

No olvides a la chica, también la comparten- rió Kouga, a lo que Hao reacciona mirando con cara de pocos amigos pero siguiendo su juego- Bien, bien, me callaré…-

Te equivocas, Anna es mía- terminó por decir, luego siguió mirando las estrellas.

**-Nota Final de la Autora-**

Que tal hasta ahora?... bien, si, está corto, es que este originalmente iba pegado con el anterior pero los corté porque quedaba muy largo… no me golpeen! Lo siento :P

mm… ah si, el mensaje subliminal:

Escuchen buena música, estudien, así podrán hacer el viaje que siempre han querido hacer y si ya lo hicieron… pues… porque diablos no me invitaron! xP… ya, vean buen anime, no como esas cosas raras que ponen a veces en la tele.

La canción recomendada para leer este capítulo es:

All Year Around Falling in Love de L'Arc-en-Ciel,

Disfrútenla!


	8. No Puede Ser Verdad

**-Nota Inicial de la Autora-**

Hola hola! Que tal? Bueno, aquí vengo con el capítulo 8, espero que les guste y… pues… disculpenme por las demoras, juro que no está dentro de mis planes demorar tanto… y de todos modos a la poca gente que sigue mi fic le agradezco de todo corazón, son poquitos ahora pero muy buenos! Gracias!

A **gothic-punki** por su review…

Cap. 8: "No puede ser verdad"

En la mañana muy temprano dos jóvenes comenzaban a despertar gracias a la alarma del reloj, les indicaba que debían levantarse para enfrentar un nuevo día, uno de confrontación al menos para Yoh…

Anna despejó su cabello y apagó la alarma, se volteó y vio a su prometido aún durmiendo, tenía una cara tan angelical que hasta le era molesto mirarlo, volvió a acomodarse y se puso frente a Yoh.

Yoh, despierta, ya es hora- sonaba más suave que otras veces porque no quería que después de todo lo que había pasado, el castaño sintiera que era una malagradecida.

Mmmm…- contestó el shaman, Anna puso sus dedos entre los mechones de cabello de Yoh y los apartó, volvió a susurrarle.

Yoh, despierta, es tarde, tienes una pelea-

Mmm… no Annita, cinco minutos más- se acomodó nuevamente acercándose a la rubia.

No, tienes una pelea-

Pero él no abría los ojos, o más bien se negaba a abrirlos.

Levántate- le decía acercándose un poco más para que lo escuchara.

El shaman se puso boca arriba en una nueva posición para seguir durmiendo.

Yoh, ya se hace tarde y tienes una pelea- se acercó al rostro de Yoh y movió otra vez su cabello.

En un repentino movimiento se vio encerrada en los brazos de su prometido y debajo de él, ya que en un segundo él se había puesto sobre ella con los brazos rodeándole la cintura y una cara maliciosa fija en los ojos profundamente negros de la chica.

Jijijijijiji… te atrapé, cielos! Qué bonita!- le dijo riendo y acariciándole el rostro.

Estabas despierto, suéltame ya, por milésima vez: es tarde!-

Primero mi beso de la suerte y el de buenos días, como son dos quiero sólo uno pero uno _muy_ bueno-

Todo eso lo pensaste tú solito?- dijo con sarcasmo la chica.

Oye, no insultes mi inteligencia… Ya, dámelo-

Después, deja ir a mi habitación para vestirme-

Para qué si ya estás bien así-

No bromees-

No lo hago, te ves preciosa… muy linda, her…mosa y… -mientras decía todo eso le besaba el cuello, o por lo menos lo intentaba ya que las cosquillas de la itako le impedían saborear bien- Vamos Annita, necesito mi beso- le dijo cuando estuvo cerca del oído de la chica.

Lo que necesitas es una ducha muy fría-

Tal vez, vienes conmigo?- dijo pícaramente acercando su rostro al de ella.

En tus sueños-

Tienes razón, cómo lo supiste?-

No quiero saber que hay en tu cabezota, dame una razón para no darte una bofetada por ese comentario- dijo Anna abochornada por el revelador comentario del moreno.

Me creías un tonto, pues te digo, quererte tanto no surgió de la noche a la mañana y durante todo este tiempo sin lograr tenerte no pude evitar que mis sueños pasen de inocentes besos a cosas que si te cuento no me dejarás con vida- Yoh dijo cada palabra sin asomar el mínimo de culpa, según él era algo normal, después de todo llevaba años de conocer a Anna, tenía diecisiete años (la verdad casi 18) y podía pensar y sentir como tal… además la belleza de su prometida no pasaba desapercibida a los ojos del shaman.

Que halagador, ahora podrías ir a darte esa ducha y dejar que vaya a mi habitación-

Claro que si, pero después de mi beso-

Nunca te rindes cierto?-

Aprendí de la mejor- dicho esto le guiñó un ojo.

Anna subió un poco su rostro y besó a Yoh corto pero profundo, al terminarlo y apartarse su prometido no lo aceptó y decidió seguirlo con un beso más largo y mucho más profundo, se encargó de alargarlo, alargarlo todo lo que el oxígeno se lo permitió.

La apretó más fuerte, hizo que su lengua jugara con el aro, con los labios de la rubia, sintió que podía explotar si no seguía. Anna enredó sus dedo en el cabello rebelde de su prometido y lo masajeó al ritmo de los labios; ambos querían más pero…

Tamao, que había entrado por la puerta, estaba roja como un tomate y los ojos tan llenos de lágrimas que parecían desbordarse, miraba atónita a la cariñosa pareja en la cama.

Lo… lo siento… mucho… yo… yo… llamé, lo juro…- balbuceó nerviosa la pelirrosada.

Tranquila Tamao, no hay problema, dime que quieres- ocultó un poco su vergüenza, si estaba algo sonrojado pero nunca tanto como Anna, que se dedicó a mirar al lado contrario de Tamao ocultando su rostro en el hombro de su prometido que seguía sobre ella apoyado sólo en sus brazos a cada lado suyo.

Pu… pues yo les… les venía a decir que… el desayuno está… listo- la chica bajó la mirada, el bochorno de su vida y no tenía cara para mirarlo.

Gracias, Tamao, ya bajamos- pronunció tranquilamente el chico lamiéndose los labios cautelosamente en busca del sabor de Anna.

No, se le hará tarde, comerá una naranja de desayuno, cuando vuelva puede comer- interrumpió Anna sin mirar a Tamao. Yoh puso cara de desilusión.

Si… claro- quería irse pero las piernas no le respondían.

Ahora puedes irte Tamao, gracias- le dijo Yoh notando su vergüenza.

Tamao voló como un rayo y desapareció tras la puerta dejando a la pareja sola.

Anna… me dejarás sin desayuno, así no puedo pelear-

Te lo dije, se haría tarde, ahora ve a darte una ducha y al estadio, voy luego- mientras decía todo eso se había levantado y puesto una yukata sobre el bikini que aun vestía, extrañamente en ningún momento lo sintió mojado, ni siquiera el cabello.

Caminó hasta quedar en frente de Yoh quien aún sentado en la cama la seguía atentamente con la mirada.

Pero… tengo hambre-

Si ganas puedo darte algo más que comida, claro sólo si quieres…- dijo levantando una ceja sonrió, acto que estremeció por completo a su novio, quien la miró embelesado.

Yoh tragó la saliva acumulada en su boca gracias a esa visión de Anna insinuándose desesperantemente sensual… un momento! No era una visión, era real!; la chica estaba apoyada con ambas manos a los costados de Yoh, inclinada casi sobre él y su rostro muy cerca del suyo. Sentía que la temperatura de su cuerpo subía de manera inimaginable y que toda esa hermosísima mujer frente a él lo haría perder la cabeza con una sola mirada.

Pondré el doble de esfuerzo- dijo con determinación mirándola a los ojos.

Bien, apresúrate- la chica se irguió nuevamente y salió de la habitación sin mirar al castaño que aún seguía embelesado por la mirada juguetona de Anna.

Ya afuera, la rubia caminó por el pasillo dirigiéndose a su habitación en silencio ya que aún era temprano para los demás. Tal vez no irían a ver a Yoh, el hecho era que el silencio era rotundo aun cuando fue interrumpido por unos pasos tras de ella, se volteó para ver quien era y se "tranquilizó" al notar que era el chino, su mejor amigo Len Tao.

Te asuste?- dijo caminando hacia ella.

No, pensé que eras Tamao-

Eso es extraño, no pudiste distinguir mi presencia?-

Estaba distraída-

Si, definitivamente pasas mucho tiempo con Yoh-

Hablando de él, vas a ir a verlo?-

Si, pero pensaba ir para acompañarte-

Ja!- una risa sarcástica inundó su rostro alertando a su amigo, ella avanzó en dirección a su habitación como antes de la interrupción lo estaba haciendo- No necesito un guardaespaldas, sé cuidarme sola-

Pues no me dio esa impresión el otro día- le dijo en voz baja y discreta temiendo que alguien pudiera escucharlos.

Justo cuando Anna iba a abrir la puerta de la habitación se detuvo ante las palabras duras del chino, sabía que tenía razón y eso era lo que le gustaba de él, era duro, frío y sincero como ella, pero escuchar una verdad como esa referente a su episodio con Hao le sorprendía y dolía incluso a ella.

Terminó de abrir la puerta y se volteó a mirar a Len.

No quiero hablar de eso ahora, no es el momento-

Y cuando va a serlo? Anna, esto no es bueno, si no puedes hablar con Yoh hazlo conmigo, sabes que puedes hacerlo, ya te lo dije, te ayudaré pero sólo si me dejas- pronunció el chino con sinceridad.

"Qué le pasa a todo el mundo, ya les dio por sermonearme" Escucha, después hablaremos con calma, no va a pasar nada malo, si ese idiota tiene un poco de sentido común, no se dignaría a aparecer en medio de una pelea de Yoh sólo para molestarme- dijo refiriéndose a Hao.

No me importa lo que digas iré contigo-

Como quieras, voy a vestirme-

Detrás del umbral tenía intenciones de cerrar la puerta pero una mano de Len a detuvo diciéndole- Oye, una pregunta más, dormiste con Yoh?-

Sin darse el lujo de contestar le cerró la puerta en la cara al shaman chino. Escuchó una risita medio divertida que supuso era de Len, le encantaba dejarla sin habla.

Entró al baño y se dio una ducha rápida para terminar de arreglarse y bajar. Se puso unos pantalones holgados de color negro y una polera ceñida de tirantes delgados también de color negro, no acostumbraba peinarse mucho así que paso sus dedos para ordenarlos y salió del cuarto dirigiéndose al comedor se encontró con Ryu y Horo Horo que también bajaban.

Doña Anna, que bueno! Ya está mejor, lamento mucho todo lo que pasó-

Gracias Ryu- le contestó desanimada por la preocupación, decidió contestarle.

Si, si, está muy bien, se te nota en la cara- el ainu la mira de pies a cabeza fijándose especialmente en el estómago de la rubia.

Qué tanto miras Hoto Hoto?- dijo cruzándose de brazos.

Pues que no puedo creer que no nos hayamos fijado antes en tus detallitos, güerita-

A menos que me haya puesto una de esas poleritas cortas o que me anduvieras mirando arriba del trasero todo el tiempo esperando ver algo, creo que si es fácil de creer-

Horo Horo y Ryu quedaron con la boca abierta, Anna siempre fue muy directa, pero no acostumbraba usar esas palabras.

Buen punto, ahora vamos a comer!- Horo prefirió cambiar de tema.

Pilika que venía apareciendo recién en el pasillo le agarró la oreja a su hermano y lo llevó a las escaleras.

Hermano, no molestes a Anna, déjala que aún está enferma-

Auch! Me duele Pilika!-

Anna sólo respiró profundo y avanzó a la habitación de Yoh después de que todos los demás bajaron y tocó la puerta.

Yoh, estás listo?-

Si Annita, pasa-

Abrió la puerta y la cerró tras de sí, al levantar la vista se encontró con un Yoh mojado, goteando agua de los mechones de cabello castaño, cubierto SÓLO con una toalla alrededor de la cintura y con cara risueña. Ana sólo lo miró con impaciencia, ya cuántas veces había visto así a Yoh, en la pensión solía hacerlo muchas veces, mientras no se acercara demasiado todo estaba perfectamente bien… o eso era lo que ella creía.

Dijiste que estabas listo- le dijo cruzando los brazos y levantando una ceja inquisidoramente.

Lo sé, lo gracioso es que siempre caes, te molesta que esté así?- le sonrió mirándola desde unos centímetros más arriba gracias a su altura.

Me molesta si te queda media hora para bajar comer e irte a pelear-

Dijiste que no comería… olvídalo, me visto en un momento, vas a estar aquí?-

Anna suspiró impaciente y abrió la puerta para salir pero el brazo húmedo de Yoh la cerró antes y se apegó a Anna que estaba de espaldas, le tomó los brazos con sus manos y los bajó ubicándolas a los costados de ella. La abrazó luego por la cintura y gracias a los varios centímetros más alto le besó la cara, descendió al cuello y a los hombros.

Yoh… no…- susurró casi por inercia, la verdad era que le encantaba que Yoh hiciera tales cosas.

Todavía… quedan 5… minutos- contestó también susurrando y besando a la vez el cuello de ella.

Me estás mojando toda-

Yoh soltó una risita divertida mientras seguía besando a Anna, lo que le provocó a la chica un escalofrío bastante agradable.

Quiero mi beso ahora-

Si te lo doy tendrás que bajar rápido, vestido y listo para irte-

Por supuesto…-

Ya que tenía sus brazos puestos en la cintura de la chica la volteó rápidamente y le propinó un beso de lo más apasionado, deseoso, sediento, caliente y húmedo a la vez. Anna apenas si lograba contar el tiempo, sentía la lengua de Yoh meterse y juguetear con la suya, la bolita que se mezclaba con el masaje… cielos! Cómo se suponía que se concentraría con Yoh besándola de esa forma, tan sensual, provocativo…

Mmm!... mm!- pronunciaba tratando de separarse pero Yoh la volvía a encontrar.

Eso era a lo que me refería con muy bueno…- se saboreó los labios, gesto que a Anna le pareció increíblemente provocativo y luego siguió besándola.

Ya… basta- bajó la vista, pero la volvió a subir recordando que él sólo vestía una toalla.

Cuando al fin logró separarlo de ella se sentía agitada y con los labios hinchados.

Te espero abajo-

Bien, espera!- la detuvo con una mano.

Qué?-

Si gano irías conmigo al Lago?-

Crees que será tan fácil?-

Salió por la dichosa puerta frente a la cómica mirada de Yoh, después de eso el chico con los ánimos bordeando el límite de sanidad se vistió y bajó las escaleras en busca de alimento.

Alcanzó a tomar un panecillo, y una naranja cuando Anna se levantó y le dio una mirada a Yoh obligándolo a levantarse para que se fueran.

Si, ya me voy-

Tomó sus espadas y sacó a Amidamaru de la tablilla.

Vamos Amidamaru-

Si amo Yoh-

Junto a Anna, Manta, Len y Horo Horo salieron rumbo al estadio.

Al llegar ahí pudieron ver mucha gente en las gradas, al parecer Yoh se había vuelto muy popular gracias a su conexión con Hao, que por cierto estaba sobre el pedestal junto a Kouga, nadie podía verlos porque estaba demasiado alto; el joven shaman sólo tenía su mirada dirigida directamente a su hermano, mirada tan llena de odio como antes no lo había mirado.

El siguiente combate será Yoh Asakura de Japón contra Argus Stevens de Irlanda- vociferó apuntando respectivamente a cada combatiente.

Argus era un hombre de aproximadamente cuarenta años o más, vestía con un abrigo largo y de color negro, tenía un aspecto bastante sombrío, el cabello lo tenía muy largo y de color rubio claro, uno de los mechones caía sobre el ojo derecho ocultándolo, sus ojos azules tenían la mirada fija en Amidamaru e Yoh.

Ese es tu espíritu acompañante? Un samurai- su acento irlandés se hizo notar en sus palabras, tenía una voz parecida a la de Fausto, pero sin ese asomo de dulzura que el doctor usaba con ellos.

Lo es, se llama Amidamaru-

El dios de la muerte…-

Yoh sintió una punzada en el estómago al escuchar esas palabras, si el hombre era irlandés (apenas si hablaba español) cómo era posible que conociera a Amidamaru, viviendo a miles de kilómetros de distancia?

Amo Yoh…- dijo Amidamaru preocupado por la expresión que asomaba el rostro de Yoh.

Si, ya lo noté, oye, por qué llamas así a Amidamaru?-

Qué no era así cómo lo llamaban, decidiste convertirte en un santo ahora, vas a redimir todos los asesinatos que cometiste siendo parte de esto?-

Suficiente!- el moreno sacó sus espadas y posesiona ambas haciendo el Espíritu de la Espada, luego la pequeña, la perfeccionada.

Comiencen el combate!- volvió a ordenar el apache.

Argus también muestra a su espíritu, un hombre lleno de cadenas en la cintura, piernas, manos, tórax y cuello, cadenas finas que parecían sostenerlo a algo, el hombre tenía la mitad de la cara cubierta con una máscara de hierro, el ojo cubierto por ella era de color blanco y el otro era atravesado por una horrible cicatriz, daba miedo, era realmente aterrador.

Y ese que tiene, está bien feo- dijo Horo en forma de burla.

Silencio, van a comenzar- Len estaba a un lado de Anna tratando de adivinar lo que estaba pensando en ese momento, el sujeto no se veía para nada insignificante.

Shadek- gritó Argus al espíritu, como reacción el alma del espíritu posesiona una enorme y gruesa cadena que luego se transforma en una con púas por todos lados terminada en una afilada cuchilla.

Cielos! Es enorme! Yoh está en desventaja- comentó el joven Manta aterrado por lo letal del arma.

Si lo golpea con esa cadena le destrozará el cuerpo- dijo Len esperando algún comentario de parte de Anna.

Ella en silencio observaba la pelea. Yoh esquivaba todos los golpes de Argus con mucha agilidad pero si seguían así el combate terminaría en horas o hasta que las energías de Yoh duraran.

"Míralo, es todo un cobarde, no quiere atacar"- otra vez, la voz de Noah se presentaba en su mente, le molestaba especialmente porque en ese momento debía estar preocupada de lo que su prometido estaba haciendo.

Yoh intentaba acercarse un poco a Argus pero él lo detenía usando su cadena, en un movimiento rápido uso como escudo su espada y esquivó el golpe de la cadena agachándose corrió unos pasos y le arrebató la cadena con una ráfaga de su arma.

Cómo te atreves?...- el enojo de su contrincante se vio perfectamente en sus ojos.

Yoh puso su espada en el cuello de Argus, lo miró serio pero no con maldad como solía hacerlo.

Vas a matarme, hazlo, igual que tu hermano, me da igual, de todas formas ese demonio iba hacerlo cuando tuviera la oportunidad-

Hao en la gran columna puso atención.

Te dijo demonio, ese hombre es un insolente, primero rechaza tu oferta y luego te insulta frente a tu querido hermanito-

Si, que coincidencia, no sabía que le tocaría pelear con él- contestó con tranquilidad.

Una grata coincidencia-

Vamos, no vas a matarme mocoso?- provocaba el irlandés a Yoh.

No, y no soy mocoso- dijo con un tono un tanto infantil.

Todos ustedes lo son, y me doy vergüenza, ser derrotado por mocosos es humillante-

Que soberbio y altanero- contestó Yoh.

Termina luego con esto, podría irte mal si no lo haces-

Aún tienes tu posesión, no he ganado- todos los sentidos del moreno estaban perfectamente alertas, aunque su rostro y tono de voz no lo demostraran.

Tu hermano no se habría molestado en notarlo-

Silencio, yo no soy Hao- dijo resentido y mirándolo con seriedad, odiaba ser comparado con alguien tan diferente a él.

Cierto, no lo eres, lo cierto es que se parecen tanto que olvido que no lo eres- se burló Argus.

La posesión de Argus volvió a hacerse poderosa pero esta vez un poco más débil que la anterior, se notaba por la cuchilla que era más pequeña.

Te lo dije niño- sonrió maquiavélicamente el irlandés.

Otra vez intentó golpearlo y le dio rozando, un intenso y agudo dolor se apoderó de su brazo izquierdo, una gran cortadura se extendía desde el hombro hasta un poco más arriba del codo, sangraba bastante, lo que alertó a sus amigos.

Yoh!- gritó Manta preocupado.

Lo alcanzó esta vez- Horo Horo se sostuvo de la baranda apretando con fuerza.

"Por poco y le corta el brazo"- Noah comentó dentro de la cabeza de Anna, claramente para hostigarla.

"Silencio, no es el mejor momento para que me molestes"- le respondió fríamente la rubia, a pesar de lo que veía.

"Nerviosa?"-

"No, molesta"-

"Bien, ya acabará, sabes que va a ganar"-

Está bien amo Yoh?- el samurai perteneciente a Yoh preguntó preocupado a su amo por el estado de su herida.

Claro, Amidamaru, necesito que te concentres en un punto en especial- le dolía todo el brazo, pero ese debía ser su esfuerzo, no se dejaría vencer por una herida tan superficial como esa.

A la orden!-

Fíjate, cuando va a darme con la cadena levanta demasiado el brazo, deja descubierto su torso, cuando vaya a hacerlo impúlsame con el poder espiritual hacia delante para llegar frente a él, luego ya sabes que hacer-

Como usted diga amo- dijo obediente el samurai.

Yoh tomó aire y sacudió la cabeza para despejarse, el dolor le adormecía los ojos y le quitaba energías.

Malas noticias, por ese movimiento creo que le duele, y mucho- dijo Len notando el dolor en los gestos y respiración de su amigo.

Yoh al notar la preparación de Argus para atacar se puso en posición y esperó a que lo hiciera.

Ahora procuraré no fallar- dijo el hombre, levantó su brazo y Amidamaru reaccionó inmediatamente, expulsó poder y Yoh se disparó hacia delante y llegó antes de que Argus pudiera darse cuenta, con el pie arrebató de sus manos la cadena y luego volvió a poner cerca de él a Harusame.

Maldición, otra vez, esto es demasiado- maldijo Argus ante el desarme.

Te dije que no soy un niño, en menos de un mes cumplo 18- le sonrió dulcemente pero con una qpequeña burla entre medio.

Te estás burlando de mí?-

Claro que no, es cierto- guiñó enérgicamente un ojo ocultando la horrible punzada en su brazo y la sensación de cansancio adormeciendo sus ojos.

Verdad, según lo que el enanito me dijo Yoh está de cumple el 12 de mayo "se avecina fiesta jejeje"- dijo Horo frotando sus manos cerca de su rostro.

Es cierto?- preguntó Len a Anna.

Si, lo es- contestó con mariposas en el estómago recordando la apuesta.

Len- dijo en voz muy baja y acercándose al oído del chino.

Miró por encima del hombro de Len hacia la columna donde estaba Hao junto a Kouga. Len entendió la señal y miró también disimuladamente para no llamar la atención.

"Maldito imbécil"- el chino apretó los puños- Tranquila, contigo aquí no va a hacer nada-

Estoy tranquila- se reprochó interiormente al pronunciar esas dos palabras, había prometido ser sincera con Len Tao, pero lo cierto era que sentía el estómago apretado al ver a Hao ahí.

Efectivamente, eso era lo que su boca decía pero inconscientemente se acercó aún más a Len como cubriéndose con el cuerpo de éste, estaba tan cerca que Horo Horo y Manta la miraron como sospechando.

Leeeen, ten cuidado con terreno ajeno- dijo Horo Horo insinuando alguna infidelidad por parte de ambos.

Qué está pensando tu pequeña y limitada mente Hoto Hoto?- reprochó Len con un asomo de sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Nada nada, yo sólo decía-

La cadena caía estrepitosamente a metros de los dos shamanes, poco a poco la posesión se desvanecía, Yoh había ganado.

Se desvaneció la posesión de Argus, Yoh ganó!- gritó más contento Manta Oyamada.

El ganador de este combate es Yoh Asakura!- reiteró Silver, el representanto de Yoh.

Aplausos se escucharon desde la multitud y una sonrisa maliciosa inundó el rostro de Hao, echándole una última mirada a Anna y esfumándose en una bola de fuego junto a Kouga.

Anna suspiró aliviada por dos razones, Yoh había ganado y Hao se había ido.

Que cobarde te has puesto- se burló Len de ella para provocarla, según su propia experiencia eso la calmaba.

Silencio, eso no me ayuda, crees que no me da vergüenza reaccionar de esta manera?- le contestó en voz baja sin quitar la vista de su novio.

Bueno, oye Anna, después tenemos que hablar- le dijo al oído provocando miradas acusadoras y curiosas.

Como quieras, pero tendrá que…-

Yoh!- interrumpió Manta gritando con la vista directa en Yoh, que se había desvanecido después de ser anunciada su victoria.

El grito de Manta alertó a los demás y se asomaron a ver que había pasado; Yoh estaba apenas apoyado por Harusame, respiraba agotado y se le veía demasiado malherido.

Todos fueron a ver el estado de Yoh, al llegar a la arena Len y Horo Horo lo ayudaron a ponerse de pie, pasaron los brazos del castaño por sus hombros y se lo llevaron. Anna se llevó las espadas, caminó junto a Manta tras de sus amigos hasta llegar a la casa.

Acostaron en un sillón a Yoh, le sangraba bastante la herida, en verdad era un gran corte; al momento llegó Tamao con Fausto.

Tamao, cariño, trae por favor toallas para limpiar la sangre y agua tibia- dijo Fausto amorosamente dirigiéndose a Tamao.

Si!-

Estoy bien, no fue tanto- el moreno sudaba y respiraba agitado, odiaba que todos se preocuparan de esa manera de él, podía resistir, no era para tanto.

Quédate quieto Yoh, voy a limpiarte y a vendarla, ya verás que no dolerá más, sólo no te muevas-

Amigo, de la que te salvaste desnutrido- dijo Horo claramente preocupado, le sonrió y rascó su cabeza.

Si- sonrió Yoh.

Después de que Fausto limpiara, curara y vendara la herida salió de la casa despidiéndose de todos junto a Eliza. Yoh sentado en el sillón pensaba en lo que Argus le había dicho, se parecían tanto que olvidaban quién era quién, bueno, obvio que se parecieran… al fin y al cabo eran… más bien, son hermanos y no sólo eso, sino que gemelos… pero a la vez eran completamente diferentes, Hao era despiadado, malvado y poderoso; él, demasiado inocente para matar a alguien, mucho más débil que Hao y muy alegre.

Un momento…

No quería pensarlo pero… Hao parecía ser el hombre perfecto para una mujer como Anna… no que Anna fuera despiadada, o lo era en cierta forma cuando lo hacía entrenar pero no en la manera que Hao se comportaba. El sólo pensar que Anna podría gustar de Hao le hervía la sangre y le daban ganas de ir a encerrar a Anna en su habitación, ponerle una máscara en el rostro y ropa fea y vieja para que nadie más que él pudiera ver lo bonita que era. No, eso era imposible, ni cubriéndola con un saco podría ocultar la belleza de Anna, seguramente Hao ya se había fijado muchas veces en ella, después de todo él también era un hombre; apretó los puños hasta que el dolor de las uñas enterradas en su palma se unió al de su brazo y se hizo insoportable. Definitivamente si Hao se atrevía a mirar a SU Anna lo pagaría muy caro, aunque fuera lo último que hiciera, aunque su paciencia e inocencia quedara por los suelos, lo haría pagar.

Oye, te harás daño así amigo- dijo Manta al ver las manos apretadas de su amigo.

Ah, qué?...- dijo distraído saliendo de su ensimismamiento.

Qué pensabas? Tenías una expresión muy rara en el rostro, como si pensaras algo malo-

Ah, no nada pasa peque, sólo recordaba el combate-

Bien, quieres algo?-

No, voy a la cocina por una naranja y luego a mi habitación jiji- rió poniéndose de pie. Manta le sonrió alegre de que el dolor no fuera tan grave como para mantenerlo acostado.

Oye Manta, sabes donde están todos?-

Pues Horo Horo está entrenando en compañía de Pilika, Tamao está en la cocina y Len con Anna en el jardín- dijo el pequeño tratando de hacer entender a Yoh que Len y Anna estaban solos en el jardín.

Ah, pues, nos vemos al rato, tengo… "muchas ganas de encerrar a Anna"… mucho sueño-

Claro, nos vemos, voy con Ryu a dar un paseo por la Aldea-

Yoh entró a la cocina donde estaba Tamao, ella al ver a Yoh se sobresaltó y se sonrojó, corrió para ayudarlo como si Yoh no pudiera moverse por si sólo.

Joven Yoh, que hace aquí, necesita algo?-

Tranquila, vine por una naranja nada más-

Espere, se la traigo en un momento- se acercó al canastillo y tomó una naranja.

Gracias, sólo hazme un favor, Yoh a secas, me haces sentir como un viejo y no lo soy, nos conocemos de muchísimo tiempo, vamos, es sólo un año de diferencia no veinte!-

Tamao se puso como tomate y se le cayó la naranja que tenía en las manos, la recogió rápidamente al mismo tiempo que lo hacía Yoh para ayudarla, Tamao miró a Yoh con los ojos brillantes y al recibir una sonrisa de parte del shaman nuevamente se sonrojó, se sintió triste al saber que esa sonrisa antes de dirigírsela a ella o a los demás siempre, siempre iba primero para Anna, como envidiaba esa relación, pero tenía que superarlo, después de la conversación con Yoh se supone que lo haría de a poco… cómo se supone que lo haría si Yoh le sonreía de esa manera, sabía que ella si hubiera sido más fuerte estaría en el lugar de Anna pero hubiera cambiado en realidad las cosas, Yoh se habría enamorado de ella y no de la rubia? Como saberlo… aunque le hubiera gustado probar suerte…

Tamao, te sientes bien?- preguntó Yoh preocupado por la perdida mirada de la chica.

Si…-

Seguían en la misma posición, Tamao mirándolo pensando todo lo anterior y en lo adorable que se veía su compañero de niñez, no era justo, ella lo conocía antes que Anna, por qué eso no fue un buen mérito, porqué la señora Kino había decidido comprometerlo con una desconocida y encima muy diferente de su nieto, si, cierto, ellos eran un buen complemento, el uno para el otro, se equilibraban bastante bien y eso indicaba que la relación tenía futuro, debía tenerlo porque iban a casarse y… y… acaso estaban obligados a tener algún tipo de relación, era por eso que ahora estaban de novios, la fuerza del compromiso, o la voluntad de ambos?...

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por pasos ajenos que entraban en la cocina, era Horo Horo, el ainu que por una u otra razón le hizo estremecer el corazón y el estómago, tal y como pasaba cuando Yoh le lanzaba una de sus sonrisitas, sería que…

Oye, desnutrido tú deberías estar descansando…- dijo con dureza, no se molestaría en ocultar su enojo al verlo cerca de su interés.

Yoh notó la voz de celos en el tono de habla del shaman de hielo, sonrió dentro de él ante tal demostración de afecto, olvidó que estaba en una posición ciertamente sospechosa para los que sabían lo que Tamao sentía por él: junto a ella agachados casi rozando sus manos y mirándose… demasiado extraño.

Si, ya me voy a dormir, tengo sueño… gracias Tamao, hasta más rato Horo Horo-

Claro… oye, si buscas a tu rubiecita, está afuera conversando con Len, por lo que vi algo pasó-

Yoh agudizó el oído y salió de la cocina agradeciendo a Horo Horo por la información, le sonrió pero algo le inquieto en la cabeza, los celos le estaban jugando en contra al igual que a Horo Horo; tenía unas ganas inmensas de ir y hacerles un pequeño interrogatorio al par de amigos que platicaban fuera y peligrosamente apartados… no era que desconfiara de su amigo Len pero… Anna jamás le tuvo confianza hasta ese punto a un hombre, incluso a él, su prometido desde los 6 años, le costó un infierno lograr un besito, un beso, una caricia, hasta palabras; por qué a Len si le daba ese privilegio que lo costó tanto obtener?.

Caminó intencionalmente por el pasillo que daba a patio y pudo ver a Len y Anna hablando muy misteriosamente, se detuvo un momento y observó las expresiones de Anna y su amigo, el ceño fruncido de ambos indicaba que era un tema muy serio, los ojos de Anna parecían preocupados (lo que a él también preocupó) y sintió cierta envidia al notar que los dos parecían muy abiertos a compartir ideas, como si se tuvieran verdadera confianza. Aunque le dio gusto que Anna tuviera ese grado de amistad con alguien… por qué tenía que ser con un hombre!...

Esperen un momento… o los celos lo estaban volviendo loco o esa era Anna abrazando a Len Tao y mirándolo muy de cerca a los ojos y con una picardía que reconoció como EXCLUSIVAMENTE PARA ÉL!... bien, calma, calma sólo era una visión… su cabeza le estaba jugando muy sucio, suficiente, mejor se iba de ahí y dejaba hablar inocentemente a Anna y su amigo Len… como dos buenos amigos, amigos que conversaban de lo muy amigos que son, compartiendo lo bien que lo pasa ella con su prometido, con el único hombre que podía acercarse a ella DE LA FORMA EN QUE LEN ESTABA, no, eso no era una visión, era real: Anna estaba rodeándole el cuello con los brazos y su rostro se dirigía directamente al de Len, él acababa de ponerle las manos en la cintura… no se veía muy bien porque sólo veía al chino de espaldas y ocultando por consecuencia a la delgada figura de Anna tras su propio cuerpo; no, no podía ser, Anna estaba así con Len, una combinación de sentimientos estalló en su pecho y cabeza, enojo, tristeza, decepción, muchos celos y ganas de golpear… no podía ser verdad… Avanzó unos pasos hacia ellos y no pudo evitar mirar con profundo recelo la escena…

Vamos, esto no es verdad…- susurraba a su corazón- tranquilo, no puede ser verdad…-

**-Nota Final de la Autora-**

Las peleas por si no se dieron cuenta no son por equipos de tres como en la serie, sino que son de forma individual, es decir pelea cada uno solo y por su cuenta, representándose a sí mismo y se anuncia su país sólo para un orden mejor, ok, jeje, gracias, es que como no puse a Chocolove y al principio tampoco a Fausto se me complicaba lo de los equipos.

Yap, aquí quedamos, ah! El tema recomendado para leer este capítulo es…

Good Morning – L'Arc-en-Ciel - bueno, si… excelente canción escrita y compuesta por Sakura, ex-baterista de Laruku… jijij lo sé, la pronunciación de Hyde en inglés apesta pero es lo que hay xD! Yap, a ver si se la bajan o me la pideny la escuchan… si no… pues sólo lean -.-

Chauz!


	9. Lo Mejor de una Pelea es la Reconciliaci...

**-Nota Inicial de la Autora- **

u.ú… qué quieren que les diga, me siento un poquito triste porque obviamente ya no es lo mismo de antes, y Maris es la única que me deja review ;O;… bueno, seguiré subiendo los capítulos hasta llegar al que quedé, haber si aumentan los reviews…

GRACIAS MILES MARIS!... digo Gothic-Punki jijijij

Capítulo 9: "Lo Mejor de una Pelea es la Reconciliación" - **Capítulo dedicado a DANY (nee-chan, te echo muchísimo de menos ;O;)**

Vamos, esto no es verdad…- susurraba a su corazón- tranquilo, esto no es verdad…-

No aguantaba más, intentaba tranquilizarse pero no podía lograrlo, los celos se comían la paciencia de Yoh y la sangre le hacía tener la sensación de explotar en cualquier momento.

Avanzó otro paso más…

Con Anna y Len, media hora antes-

Los dos habían llegado a su lugar favorito para hablar: a un lado de aquel gran árbol.

Ahora por qué vas a regañarme?- le dijo volteada, con los brazos cruzados y la vista en el suelo.

Len se acercó un poco más a ella y quedó frente a ella en dirección contraria a Anna.

Qué fue eso de ayer?-

No me lo preguntes, quisiera saber porque pasa todo eso-

Y el sueño, supongo que tiene que ver algo con esto, dime: tú eras tú o una mujer diferente, digo representabas a alguien más-

Me sentía y lucía como yo pero el hombre me trataba como si fuera alguien más, eso lo sabes, te lo dije…-

Si, eso ya lo sé… y… qué sentiste cuando te hundiste en el agua?-

Mucho frío, como si dentro de mí hubiera hielo, a la vez creo que sudaba por el calor, como puede ser posible sudar de calor y sentir frío, no estoy enferma-

… parece que si, mira los síntomas, por poco te ahogas en el Lago-

Odio admitirlo pero tengo… tengo un muy mal presentimiento- respondió angustiada.

Yo también, oye… tranquila, vamos a encontrar la explicación a todo esto- dijo alentadoramente a su amiga, se le veía la preocupación a ambos, a esas alturas era imposible disimularlo incluso para ellos.

Anna suspiró tratando de pensar en algo.

"Vamos, sabes que soy yo quien te hace todo eso…"- la voz de Noah, quien ya era todo un estorbo para ella, se hizo presente en su mente.

"Si, pero por qué, no quieres decírmelo"- le preguntó Anna igualmente.

"Mmm… de acuerdo, lo sabrás pero más adelante, por ahora voy a divertirme un poco con este amigo tuyo"-

"Qué?..."- dentro de su mente volvió a encerrarse la conciencia de Anna, dejando al descubierto la de Noah, esto lo indicaba el destello blanco que cruzaba por sus ojos por unos instantes que nadie alcanzaba a notar.

La chica se volteó a ver a Len y puso cara de preocupación y tristeza, Len la miró extrañado pero también se fijó mucho en la triste expresión de la rubia.

Anna, estás bien?-

Len… tengo miedo...- pretendía perfectamente ser Anna, tenía un plan, y lo seguiría hasta el final.

En eso, abrazó a Len por el cuello y lo acercó más a ella poniendo su cabeza en el hombro del chico, él se sentía extraño, una mujer tan cerca lo ponía así aunque no fuera la primera vez.

Tienes que… que estar tranquila, ya ves que todo se va a arreglar, co… confía en mí- intentaba ocultar su nerviosismo, sólo que le era casi imposible.

Yo confío en ti, te agradezco tanto que seas mi amigo…- puso su rostro frente al de él, muy, muy cerca, a esas alturas Len se estaba poniendo más nervioso y para tratar de alejarla la tomó de la cintura intentando poner más distancia entre él y ella. Lo que no sabía era que ese inocente gesto pasaría a malinterpretarse por parte del shaman que miraba desde el pasillo de la casa.

Qué haces Anna…?- enrojeció ante la notoria posición de su amiga, qué diablos pretendía?

Te estoy agradeciendo, Len… muchas gracias-

Al terminar de hablar hizo desaparecer la distancia entre ellos y lo besó fugazmente, cuando el chino logró reaccionar ya se encontraba a medio metro de "Anna", a un lado de ella estaba Yoh con una cara llena de confusión, recelo, enojo… daba miedo.

Qué creen que están haciendo?- su rostro ahora cambió a tristeza y decepción, expresión que volvió totalmente incómodo a Len, si es que podía estarlo más aun.

Anna nuevamente sintió que Noah se iba dejándola con el peso de los problemas, cómo saldría de esta, que le diría Len, Yoh?.

Anna miró atentamente a Len, se sonrojó, luego miró a Yoh y recibió la más triste mirada que pudo haber imaginado, se le derrumbó todo el corazón, ella no quiso hacerlo… era Noah la que actuaba de esa manera pero aún así se sentía como una traidora al no poder hacer nada contra aquella mujer dentro de ella.

Anna…- llamó pidiendo alguna explicación que lo dejara tranquilo, se sentía horrible eso en su pecho, que lo hacía querer matar a Len Tao, por qué hizo eso, por qué?

Créeme que yo también quiero una explicación, no te imagines cosas que no son- él también lanzó una dura mirada a Anna. La verdad era que la situación lo descolocaba, jamás se imaginó involucrarse en un triángulo amoroso, y menos con dos de sus mejores amigos.

No necesito imaginarme nada… los vi con mis propios ojos, te estabas besando con MI novia! La de tu amigo!- no gritaba pero si tenía un tono de voz alto, se notaba que estaba alterado pero cuidaba no demostrarlo lo suficiente.

Pregúntale a ella, yo ni siquiera sé lo que está pasando!... Anna… por qué lo hiciste?-

No sólo fue ella, yo te vi abrazándola!- qué diablos pensaba Len que era él, lo había visto perfectamente bien, no era lo suficientemente hombre para aceptar su culpa?.

Él tiene razón… no fue su culpa… lo siento Len- pronunció Anna con vergüenza y pasando su mirada de Yoh a Len.

Qué?...- no podía creerlo, su novia, su prometida, la mujer que más amaba estaba confesando que había besado a uno de sus amigos; quería golpear a todo el mundo, patear el suelo y golpear hasta más no poder a Len por atreverse a quitarle a SU Anna…

Sé lo que viste y va a ser difícil creerlo pero tiene una explicación- le dijo Anna suspirando, algo le molestaba en la garganta, estaba nerviosa pero se controlaba muy bien.

Perfecto, me la darás ahora…- muy autoritario tomó de la mano a Anna y le dio una mirada a Len, una mirada de recelo que Len recibió con toda la dureza de su personalidad.

Anna ni siquiera se atrevió a mirar al chino que se había acercado al árbol apoyándose en el grueso tronco y sentándose dejando caer su cuerpo en el suelo.

No se negó, no habló, sólo siguió a Yoh que caminaba rápidamente hacia un lugar en el que pudieran estar solos sin soltarle por nada la mano; se sentía muy mal, qué le diría… no creería que el espíritu de una mujer estaba dentro de ella, más encima que esa mujer era la esposa de Hao hace 500 años.

A dónde vamos?- preguntó al ver que entraban al bosque.

Al mejor lugar para controlar lo que estoy sintiendo en este momento, en donde nadie pueda ver la otra cara de Yoh Asakura que sólo una persona conoce…- dijo dirigiéndole una mirada dolida a Anna, que se sintió mucho peor… cómo lo arreglaría, cómo le diría que jamás sería capaz de hacerle algo así; recordó lo que pasó con Hao y la manera en que quedó paralizada ante él; qué estaba pasando con ella?.

No demoraron mucho en llegar a aquel lugar que decía Yoh, él aun la tenía tomada de la mano, ella intentaba encontrar la forma de hacerle entender que ella no quiso hacerlo, que lo quería tanto como él a ella.

El lugar era ese lago que tanto habían disfrutado anteriormente… el agua estaba más cristalina y los árboles se mecían con el viento que había, hacía mucho calor, claro, era un verano muy especial, hasta en el clima lo demostraba.

Yoh… primero quiero que sepas que él no tuvo la culpa de lo que pasó- comenzó por decir con toda la firmeza que la situación le permitía.

Ella estaba al lado de Yoh, ambos miraban el Lago, parecía que el cristalino del agua tranquilizaba incluso en ocasiones difíciles como esa.

Yo lo vi abrazándote…- la voz de Yoh era seria y mostraba lo dolido que estaba.

Me tomó de la cintura para alejarme pero no lo logró-

Eso ya no importa… después de todo él no es mi novio- una risita sarcástica interrumpió las palabras del chico- pero tengo curiosidad acerca de lo que me vas a decir tú… y por todos los cielos, espero que sea una muy buena explicación- dijo con la misma firmeza, el enojo era grande, tenía todo el derecho a estarlo, esa mujer a su lado era suya y de nadie más, era su prometida, su futura esposa, le sorprendía comportarse como un idiota posesivo, pero no dejaría que algo así se volviera a repetir, le había costado demasiado ganarse a Anna, no la dejaría tan fácil.

Yoh miró a Anna seriamente y ella no dudó en hacerlo también, no sabía que hacer, qué decir…

Y bien?...-

La razón es muy extraña, si te lo digo no me creerás- la rubia bajó la vista con vergüenza.

Si me lo dices tú voy a creerlo-

Empezaré por el principio, Yoh, la visita nocturna del otro día, cuando fui a tu cuarto a media noche no lo hacía por voluntad propia-

Qué, no entiendo…- se volteó a verla confundido.

Hay alguien dentro de mí que me hace actuar de esa forma, tú sabes que yo no soy así, por qué me comportaría de esa manera tan repentinamente?-

Quieres decir que hay alguien posesionándote, otra mujer dentro de tu cuerpo?- su mente no lograba entender muchas cosas y cada vez tenía más preguntas, no importa, tenían tiempo para hablar.

Si, es permanentemente, como una fusión de almas-

Por qué no la sacas, tú puedes hacer eso-

Lo he intentado por alguna razón que desconozco no puedo hacerlo; es por eso lo de los desmayos, la falta de aire, el accidente aquí y todo lo que esta pasándome, lo de Len también es culpa de ella, es como si manejara mi cuerpo, hago todo lo posible por sacarla y no lo logro- bajó nuevamente la vista escondiendo su angustia, cerró los ojos para no derramar las lágrimas que se aproximaban a salir.

O sea que cuando estamos juntos, algunas veces es ella y no tú?- preguntó con un nudo en la garganta, si lo que Anna decía era así entonces sólo besaba el cuerpo físico de Anna, no a la mujer que él quería sino a otra… no, él no quería a nadie más, a nadie más que a su Anna.

Bueno, las veces que hemos estado juntos cuando descubriste lo de mi boca, cuando fui a tu cuarto en la noche y cuando estábamos en mi habitación aquella vez que querías que te llevara de la mano- se sonrojaron al recordar esas veces, habían sido tan… intensas, los dos se deseaban, se amaban pero si otra persona se interponía podía convertirse en algo diferente, sabiendo que los cariños de "Anna" no eran de amor sino de maldad y veneno por parte de aquella mujer dentro de ella.

Por qué no me lo dijiste cuando lo descubriste?-

Porque a pesar de que pretendo ser fuerte y valiente fui una cobarde y no me atreví a contártelo- le dolía admitirlo, pero era la verdad.

Y preferiste quedarte así mientras yo me besaba hasta casi acostarme con alguien que no conozco?- esas palabras salieron de su boca sin medida y con mucha dureza, se sentía usado por una mujer que no conocía, engañado, un completo tonto, sólo que no quería lastimar con lo dicho a la rubia.

Vaya, en serio eso dolía hasta el fondo del alma, pero calló porque sabía que se lo merecía, debió contárselo todo desde un principio para evitarse problemas, ahora por culpa de eso cada vez que estuvieran juntos él dudaría de besarla o abrazarla.

Lo siento… no debí decir eso- dijo dándose cuenta de lo dañinas que habían sido sus palabras.

Es cierto, yo… me lo merezco, no te culpo- estaba dispuesta a pasar por esa humillación si conseguía que ese rostro endurecido y sentido de Yoh.

Esa fue la primera vez que besaste a Len?- interrumpió a Anna con esa pregunta que tenía atravesada, no aguantaba tener la incertidumbre dentro de él.

Que ella besó a Len- respondió dando énfasis en la palabra "ella"

No quiero compartirte con nadie, ni con Len, ni con nadie- le dijo mirándola a los ojos.

Tú no me compartes con nadie, Len es sólo mi amigo y él sabía lo de la otra mujer-

Le gustas a Len, se nota…-

No digas tonterías, somos amigos-

Nosotros éramos sólo amigos también!- dijo elevando un poco la voz.

Es diferente, jamás a dado una muestra de si le gusto o no, se ha portado muy bien conmigo, me escucha y lo estimo porque somos parecidos, nada más que eso!-

Anna, tú no controlas lo que Len pueda o no sentir por ti! Tampoco se lo puedes prohibir-

Si eso que dices es cierto no depende de él, si le gusto que pena, no estoy disponible para él- le respondió la rubia sin quitarle los ojos de encima, era lo que pensaba.

Porque no quieres entenderlo, si pasó eso con Len no fue por mi parte, sino por esta mujer dentro de mí, yo no quería hacerlo! No me interesaba ni me interesa tener algo con alguien más aparte de ti…-

No puedo evitar sentirme de esta manera, Anna… por más que lo intente me hierve la sangre pensar que otro sujeto podría estar contigo; en la escuela… en la escuela era lo mismo…- se sentó pesadamente en el pasto verde y brillante- un idiota que golpee pensó que yo era tu hermano mayor…- otra risa invadió su rostro pero no sarcástica, sino divertida.

Piensas que cualquier hombre que se me acerque tiene una posibilidad, no es así; ya te dije que no, incluso tú tuviste dificultades-

No es que piense que eres una mujer… fácil, es que desde que me gustas hasta ya estar en aquel colegio no tuve precaución alguna ante los demás… soy tan distraído que no me di cuenta de que no eres sólo para mí, no puedo retenerte dentro de una habitación o hacerte invisible para otros chicos- La sonrisa despreocupada había vuelto al rostro del shaman y le dio un poco de serenidad a la angustiada Anna.

Yoh…- se sentó también con las rodillas cerca de su cara, mirándolo de frente, él también la miraba con una expresión extraña, no sabía si era alegría, indiferencia, vergüenza…

No logré controlarme con Len, por poco y lo golpeo, ahora va a enojarse conmigo- dijo con pesar el shaman.

"Que vergüenza, Len va a enfadarse más conmigo, qué va a pensar?..."- pensó la chica, las consecuencias serían bochornosas.

Yoh acarició la mejilla de Anna estirando un poco el brazo y acercando su cuerpo a ella; lo que había pasado no fue culpa de Anna, trataría de olvidarlo aunque fuera difícil; la quería tanto que le era imposible resistirse a tal rostro, lleno de confusión, angustia, tristeza.

En verdad lo siento- le dijo Anna.

Ya entendí que no fue tu culpa, no pongas esa cara, me da pena…- en voz baja le acariciaba la mejilla, la quería tanto.

Ahora cada vez que estés cerca de mí dudarás si soy yo o no-

Hay alguna forma de darse cuenta cuando cambias?-

No estoy segura pero siento como si me cegara por unos instantes y luego ella se apodera de mi cuerpo-

Mmm… lo resolveremos en el momento-

Te lo tomas a la ligera…-

No, lo digo porque si pongo atención puedo notar un factor de cambio, así sabré si eres tú o no, además no será difícil si ella se comporta como la vez que fue a mi cuarto-

Eso creo…-

Ya, no te apenes, veremos lo que podemos hacer... todo va a estar bien-

Acercó más su rostro al de ella y la besó, muy suave y dulce, tomándole el cuello para mantenerla apegada pero no era necesario porque Anna respondía aquel beso, lo quería hacer, era la forma de hacerle saber que sólo lo quería a él.

Auch!- Yoh se tocó el brazo herido por la batalla, lo tenía vendado y parecía molestarle mucho por la mueca de dolor que hizo.

Vamos, vea que te revisen eso- hizo ademán de ponerse de pie, pero fue detenida por la mano saludable de su novio.

No, aún no, quédate un poco más, hace calor y por todo lo que pasó creo que el ambiente no está muy bueno…-

Bien, pero quiero ponerme más allá, aquí hace mucho calor- Anna se puso de pie indicando la sombra de un árbol.

Si… me ayudas?- le estiró la mano a Anna que estaba de pie en frente suyo.

Anna le dio la mano y lo ayudó a ponerse de pie, él aprovechó para quedar muy cerca de la rubia, la miró por unos segundos y le dirigió una mirada sospechosa, como insinuando algo.

Oye… tienes mucho calor?-

Si, bastante, estamos en pleno verano-

Quieres bañarte conmigo?-

No tengo mi traje de baño puesto-

Y eso qué?- dijo el chico levantando una ceja y sonriéndole, a pesar de todo el disgusto por el que había pasado quería olvidarlo, y pasar un momento agradable con ella.

Estás loco o qué?-

No, no estoy loco, traes ropa interior o no, después de todo es casi lo mismo que el bikini que usas-

Aprovechado- se cruzó de brazos.

Me lo debes- la imitó sonriendo.

Pues si me voy a bañar, lo haré sola, tú estás herido, el agua del Lago te hará daño-

No te preocupes, está bien, no fue para tanto, vamos, di que si-

Hace calor… aléjate de mí y no mires tanto-

Anna se volteó mirando al Lago, comenzó a quitarse la polera dejando ver el sostén negro que tenía puesto y la dejó a un lado, luego desabrochó el cinturón, lentamente mientras Yoh la miraba perdiéndose en aquel tatuaje, en la espalda blanca de la chica y en los rubios mechones que caían sobre los hombros de ella; bajó la vista cuando se estaba quitando los pantalones negros para dejar a la vista su demás ropa interior también negra, eran unas pantaletas, que linda se veía así… muy linda…

Te dije que no me mirarás tanto- dijo avergonzada.

Eso es imposible Anna-

Anna entró al agua caminando despacio, poco a poco su delgada figura se perdía dentro del agua, Yoh hasta ese momento tenía la temperatura a niveles sobrenaturales, sería mejor meterse también al agua o se derretiría bajo los rayos del sol y Anna en esa ropa.

Anna se sumergió por mucho rato y nadó hasta alejarse unos metros de la orilla; pensaba en lo que Yoh le había dicho: "No quiero compartirte con nadie", saliendo de este problema entraba otro… Hao, él se había encaprichado con ella hasta el punto de casi violarla e Yoh tendría que saberlo algún día, el problema era cuándo.

La rubia se encontraba flotando tranquilamente en el agua cuando sintió un chorro de agua en la cara y las manos de alguien, que obviamente eran de Yoh, desde abajo rodearle la cintura y levantarla unos centímetros sobre el agua.

Yoh! Sal del agua, te vas a lastimar más el brazo!-

Yoh con Anna aún en brazos sonreía mientras miraba lujuriosamente a su novia, de arriba abajo, cada detalle, cada gota que se deslizaba por la pálida piel de la sacerdotisa… que agradable sería beber esas gotas que caían…

"Vamos Yoh, cálmate, están recién arreglándose los problemas… pero es que ese ombligo…"-

Hey! Mi cara está acá arriba- dijo la rubia levantándole la cara a su prometido.

Si, lo sé, pero tu carita de niñita no es lo único bonito que tienes-

Sé más disimulado al menos, me incomoda que me mires así-

Bueno…-

Anna le tomó las mejillas a Yoh obligándolo a mirarla a los ojos, lo abrazó por el cuello y lo besó.

Me da gusto que me quieras tanto como para haber aceptado el incidente con Len-

Mmm… me cuesta no tener ganas de golpearlo pero es mi amigo, sé que no fue tu intención ni la suya, los celos me cegaron- miró hacia abajo tratando de olvidar la imagen de Anna besando a Len.

Anna le sonrió levemente y lo volvió a besar, un beso que se profundizó, alargó y alargó hasta que Yoh gimió de dolor por la herida; Anna en respuesta a esto se zafó del shaman y se puso de pie dentro del agua que le llegaba hasta un poco más arriba de la cintura.

Sal del agua, si empeora no podrás entrenar ni pelear-

No, quédate, en serio estoy bien, fue porque me rozaste con tu mano, nada más… ven acá- la rodeó con sus brazos atrayéndola nuevamente, la besó en la frente y luego se inclinó para besarla en los labios; ella lo abrazó por el cuello y siguieron besándose.

Yoh se separó casi milímetros de ella sólo para susurrarle.

Anna?- susurró con los ojos aun cerrados.

Mmm?- respondió de la misma manera.

Permiso…-

Antes de que Anna pudiera reaccionar ante el pedido, Yoh la había levantado por las caderas hasta dejarla a su altura, ayudado por la gravedad del agua no le provocó tanto dolor en el brazo y la miró con cara triunfadora.

Qué estás haciendo?- dijo nerviosa, esa situación le recordó la vez que Hao la tomó también de esa manera.

Me duele un tantito, mejoraría si no pesaras-

Ah… si?- Anna rodeó con sus piernas la cintura del moreno shaman, haciéndolo sentir un leve palpitar en la parte baja de su estómago, deseaba tanto a su Anna, tenerla así era mucho mejor que recibir la noticia de ser el Shaman King.

Si-

Así está bien, no duele?-

Mmm… Un poco, si me das un beso creo que se iría todo el dolor…- dijo el shaman insinuando cosas con la mirada.

No te aproveches-

Anna acercó poco a poco su boca a la de Yoh y le comenzó a besar cerca, el mentón, las mejillas, la frente, el cuello, llegando a los labios; lo volvía loco, explotaría por enésima vez si seguían así, la deseaba con todo el corazón, con todo su cuerpo, la amaba y tenerla besándolo de esa manera no ayudaba a calmar a su corazón ni sus hormonas…

Paseo sus manos por todo el cuerpo de Anna y al llegar a su espalda sintió que le estorbaba el sostén, le seguía besando el cuello y aprovechó de soltarlo por los tirantes bajándolos lentamente mientras marcaba el recorrido con nuevos y húmedos besos. Los pequeños gemidos de Anna lo alentaban a más y ella respondía mordiéndose el labio inferior, saboreando los besos de Yoh y aferrando más las piernas a las caderas de él.

Yoh…-

No… no empie…ces otra… vez- le dijo entre besos, sabía que le diría que se detuviera.

No…, aquí… no…-

Anna intentaba separarse de Yoh que parecía ansioso de ella, pero tuvo una mejor idea:

También con sus manos recorrió el torso de Yoh moviendo las caderas excitantemente, los besos eran acompañados de la lengua adornada de Anna, bebiendo el agua alrededor de los labios de su prometido, él gemía ante las caricias de la itako y mientras ella besaba su cara él intentaba quitarle el sostén desde los tirantes pero justo cuando iba a lograrlo perdió el equilibrio y cayó hacia atrás con Anna encima, por supuesto sumergidos en el agua, el dolor volvió y Anna salió a la superficie inmediatamente para verificar si Yoh estaba bien al ver su expresión de dolor.

Cuando los dos ya estaban en superficie se miraron cansados.

Estás… bien?-

Claro… no puedo creerlo, traicionado por mi propio equilibrio- suspiró con frustración.

Pensé que tu brazo estaba más herido-

Annita… creo que mis manos te jugaron una mala pasada- dijo mirando el busto de Anna que estaba casi descubierto gracias a las traviesas manitas de Yoh.

No te rías…- se acomodó el sostén y caminó para salir del agua antes de que pasara algo más… candente.

No te vayas-

Ahora si, ven conmigo… vamos a cambiarnos-

Jijijijiji- risita típica del morenazo… marca registrada.

De que te ríes tanto?-

Jijijijijiiji Gané!-

Qué?- preguntó la chica confundida.

Aun falta para mi cumpleaños y estamos en este Lago, gané la apuesta-

**-Nota Final de la Autora-**

Pues… y qué tal? Si ya sé, se reconciliaron demasiado rápido, es que no sacaba nado con hacerlos discutir si después viene todo el drama…

Hasta el próximo capítulo, por favor reviews, así sé si quieren seguir leyendo o no -.-

Y la canción recomendada para este capítulo será…

Rewrite de Asian Kung Fu Generation (Ya saben, el 4° OP de Full Metal Alchemist, excelente canción para un excelente anime, lo recomiendo totalmente)

"**_A human who can see a phantom can't be evil… too bad that I can't…"_**

_**Annami**_


	10. Cambios

**-Nota Inicial de la Autora-**

Por favor disculpenme, más bien perdónenme por no actualizar en tanto tiempo… muchísimas cosas que hacerm que estudiar y que están pasándome a mí personalmente no me lo han permitido, pondré todos los capítulos que pueda ahora mismo, espero que sean unos tres para no atrasarme tanto… gracias a todos por leerme, prometo que lo terminaré. Y… alguna alegría… ahora soy mayor de edad, hoy estuve de cumpleaños ñ/ñ jiijij… gracias a todos los que me saludaron, son muy atentos.

Cap. 10: "Cambios"

De que te ríes tanto?-

Jijijijijiiji Gané!-

Qué?- preguntó la chica confundida.

Aun falta para mi cumpleaños y estamos en este Lago, gané la apuesta-

No es justo, las circunstancias no eran las indicadas!-

Lo sé y lo acabo de notar! Gané y punto- dijo con ambas manos a cada lado de la cintura.

Entonces… que vas a querer para tu cumpleaños?- cogiendo su ropa y poniéndose al sol para secarse un poquito al menos, Yoh la imita… uno: no podían caminar por ahí todos mojados y en ropa interior y dos: no podían ponerse la ropa así nada más, que pensarían sus amigos.

Veamos… quiero… a ti- dijo sonriéndole.

En qué sentido?-

Quiero que por esa noche me obedezcas en TODO lo que yo te pida-dijo poniendo énfasis "en todo".

De ninguna manera- dijo tajantemente.

Dijiste que me darías algo especial y me preguntaste qué, yo sólo respondí; además era una apuesta y yo gané, no seas mala perdedora.

Estás loco, puedes pedir cualquier otra cosa menos eso, quizás que se te ocurrirá pedirme esa vez; déjalo para el próximo año-

NO! Yo quiero ahora!-

Qué tal si te doy todas las naranjas que quieras?...-

Na… ranjas?... mmm… naranjas… no, no voy a cambiar de opinión- cruzó sus brazos soberbiamente.

Pero Yoh…- acercándose a su prometido que estaba tendido en el pasto, le acarició cariñosamente un mechón de cabello a lo que Yoh respondió apoyando su cabeza en el otro brazo de Anna.

No hagas trampa, no veo, no veo, no veo, no veo- dijo agitando su cabeza de un lado a otro y con los ojos muy cerrados.

Qué, no estoy haciendo nada malo, después te quejas de que te esquivo… volviendo al otro tema… que tienes pensado hacer ese día?- seguía pasando su mano por el cabello de su prometido, le masajeó el cuello, la nuca y volvió al cabello.

Mmm… espera… no puedo concentrarme… oye, esto es chantaje-

Estaba demasiado relajado, aunque le costaba si tenía a su prometida acariciándole voluntariamente… cerró los ojos y suspiró pensando en todo lo que le pediría hacer en su cumpleaños; no, jamás la obligaría a hacer algo que no quisiera pero esa vez sería sólo un juego, aprovecharía la situación para admirarla más aún y dibujarla como tanto quería, mirándolo sólo a él… y tal vez, bueno… algo más podría pasar, quien sabe…

Yoh, no te duermas, tenemos que ir a la casa en un rato más- le susurró al oído.

Estaba pensando con los ojos cerrados… que rico… cuál era la pregunta?...-

Que qué vas a pedirme para tu cumpleaños-

Ya te lo dije, lo que yo quiera que hagas…-

Qué específicamente? Que baile, que actúe como tonta, que…-

Que poses para mí- dijo interrumpiéndola.

Qué!- en tono incrédulo, dejó de acariciar el cabello de Yoh.

Pero Annita… no te detengas… si, quiero que poses para yo dibujarte-

Dijiste que ya me habías dibujado antes para que de nuevo "No pienso posar para él ni para nadie, no soy una modelo"-

Si, pero yo quiero que sea un dibujo en donde me mires a mí, los otros dibujos que tengo de ti son… tu mirada no es sólo mía sino de alguien más-

O sea que porque en los otros que tienes no salgo mirándote ahora me pides que si lo haga? No Yoh, que vergüenza…-

Jijiji… Si con sólo la idea te dio pena espera el día… no será cualquier pose, será la que YO diga-

Desde cuando dije que iba a hacerlo y a qué te refieres?-

Desde que aceptaste la apuesta, no seas mala perdedora; me refiero a que la pose la harás tú pero si no me gusta tendrás que hacer la que yo diga-

Se te está pasando la mano…- levantándose y cogiendo su ropa nuevamente esta vez para ponérsela, aun estaba un poco húmeda su ropa interior pero aguantaría hasta llegar a la casa, además no se notaría.

Ya nos vamos?-

No tienes hambre?-

Ya comí! Jiji- dijo el moreno, Anna lo miró sonrojada.

Te ves linda sonrojadita- dijo levantándose y cogiendo su ropa también poniéndosela.

Yoh?-

Dime-

Lo siento- volvió a disculparse con Yoh, no sabía como, sólo sentía la necesidad.

No, ya terminó ese tema… yo me equivoqué, me cegaron los celos y cometí un error; no sabía todo lo que pasaba y por eso pasó lo que pasó, nada más-

Pero…-

Silencio, no toquemos más ese tema, es desagradable recordarlo… ambos nos equivocamos y ya se aclaró todo; no te pido que me cuentes todo lo que pasa con esa alma para eso tienes a Len, supongo que él puede ayudarte más que yo al ser tu amigo y nada más; pero dime cada vez que te sientas mal, me preocupa que no estés bien y yo no lo sepa-

Si… bien – contestó terminando de ponerse la polera después de oír atentamente a su prometido, no entendía como podía existir un hombre tan comprensivo, después de todo lo que pasó le pedía eso… era increíble, por eso lo quería tanto.

No me mires con esa carita de pena…- también terminando de abrocharse los pantalones se acercó a Anna y le susurró al oído- Te amo- luego le besó la mejilla y la itako notó en el rostro del shaman un tierno sonrojo, ella también lo estaba, después de esas palabras quién no; le estaba diciendo que la amaba, la hacía tan feliz que no sabía como expresarlo, el sentirse querida… no, _amada_ por su prometido era algo realmente reconfortante.

Anna lo abrazó pasando sus brazos por la cintura del alto shaman y apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de él, a lo que el moreno respondió abrazándola encima de los brazos de ella.

La sacerdotisa levantó la vista hacia Yoh y se puso en puntillas para besarlo suavemente en los labios, él se inclinó para que Anna no tuviera que poner sus pies de esa forma y respondió el beso de igual manera. La amaba, la amaba tanto… quería gritárselo a todo el mundo en la cara, darse el trabajo de ir casa por casa diciéndole a las personas que amaba a esa mujer, que era la más bonita de todo el universo, que daría cualquier cosa porque jamás se alejara de él, que moriría por la felicidad de Anna, que nunca desearía de sentir todo eso por ella y que rogaba porque lo quisiera para siempre, porque siempre estuvieran tan bien como en ese momento…

No quiero que me dejes sola…-

Yo jamás haría eso, lo sabes-

Cuando ganes este Torneo qué vamos a hacer?-

Mmm… nos vamos a casar si así lo quieres, te voy a dar todo lo que quieras pero tú a cambio me darás…- no terminó lo que quería decir, quizás le daba miedo decirlo.

Qué? Qué te tengo que dar?-

Me darás un hijo…-

Un… hijo… un hijo tuyo…-

Pues claro, de quién más-

No lo digo por eso tonto, me tomaste de sorpresa-

No te gusta la idea?-

Claro que si, como no voy a querer tener un hijo tuyo pero vas a tener que esperar, no pienso tener un hijo a los 18 años, es muy pronto-

Ah, pues por mí lo tendrías ahora mismo-

Yoh… - le dijo en tono represor.

Sólo bromeaba… a medias-

Cómo?-

Que podríamos… adelantarnos a los hechos y comenzar a practicar ahora…-

Voy a hacer como que no oí nada de lo que acabas de decir, te estás poniendo bastante osado con los comentarios-

Y qué fue lo que acabamos de hacer?- preguntó levantando una ceja, le entretenía ver a Anna así.

Nada… sólo nos besamos demasiado, anda, dime que intentas evitarlo-

Claro que no, pero tú tampoco- le sonrió recibiendo una mirada impaciente de ella.

No puedo, es inevitable… si me descuido un momento y ya estás sobre mí-

No voy a negarlo pero no es sólo culpa mía… tú me provocas y que quieres que haga yo? Empujarte lejos? Por favor, si apenas puedo dejar de mirarte-

Bien, lo siento, no volverá a pasar-

No! No quise decir eso! Hazlo siempre que quieras pero no me culpes sólo a mí-

Anna sonrío ante la cómica respuesta de su prometido- No te estoy echando la culpa sólo a ti, creo que me expresé mal… veamos…-

No, no busques más expresiones, ya entendí lo que quisiste decir, además si te hago algo antes de noviembre y después del 12 de mayo me van a arrestar-

Esta vez no pudo aguantar la risa, lo que le decía su prometido era cierto, en unas semanas Yoh tendría 18 años y ella hasta noviembre seguiría con 17, era un tecnicismo pero sería menor de edad y era divertido pensar que Yoh, el chico relajado y despreocupado tendría la edad suficiente para casarse y otras cosas más que en ese momento para ellos no era importantes.

Annita, te estás riendo de mí?- alegre ante la reacción de la rubia chica, la tomó en brazos pasando sus brazos por la cintura y muslos de la chica y la levantó haciendo que ella por reflejo se agarrara firmemente de su cuello.

No lo hagas otra vez, odio que hagas esto! Bájame ya!-

No, cómo se dice?-

Por favor-

Cómo se hace?-

Cómo?-

Yoh hizo un gesto raro con la cara indicándole a la chica que debía besarlo.

Anna puso cara de resignación y le dio un corto beso en la boca.

Ahora bájame-

Yoh caminó unos pasos dirigiéndose al pequeño sendero que llevaba fuera del Lago, de pronto sintió una punzada fuerte en el lugar herido, su brazo izquierdo le dolía y Anna lo supo inmediatamente al sentir un sobresalto unido a un gemido casi inaudible pero que sin duda ella si pudo oír.

Yoh, bájame, te vas a lastimar más de lo que ya estás-

Estoy bien…-

Yoh, bájame o tu entrenamiento se duplica-

Por qué siempre tenemos que reducirlo a esa horrible palabra?-

Me obligas, por favor, bájame ya, es por tu brazo, mírate como está-

Yoh al ver la expresión de preocupación en la cara de la itako la bajó suavemente.

Ven, vamos a la casa a cambiarte esa venda-

Bien- dijo resignado. Se acercó a su prometida y caminaron juntos hasta la casa, como a medio camino Yoh le tomó la mano a Anna quien no se negó.

Al seguir su recorrido pudieron ver en aquella placilla de la Aldea a Len, jugaba con una bolita entre sus dedos y parecía bastante distante de lo que estaba haciendo, hasta daba la impresión que lo hacía inconscientemente.

Yo voy a hablar con él, ve a la casa y pídele a Tamao que te cambie esa venda-

Si yo después me voy a disculpar con él, se lo debo, puede ser que no esté tan enojado conmigo-

Le dirigió una sonrisa a su prometida y se marchó en dirección contraria dejando a una pensativa Anna a metros de distancia de su mejor amigo. Ella fue hasta donde el joven chino estaba y se sentó a su lado en la misma banca, él seguía jugando con la bolita aunque sabía que Anna se había sentado ahí.

Len sin mover la mirada le habló- Se dice que estas bolas transmiten energías por los poros de las manos y produce un estado de relajación y éxtasis, pero se necesitan dos para eso-

Por qué no tienes la otra?-

Porque la perdí-

Dónde?-

Me la quitaron de las manos-

Entonces no fue tu culpa, fue de la persona que te la robó-

No, fue mi culpa porque me gustaban demasiado, me sentía muy bien con ellas y disfrutaba tenerlas pero no prestaba atención a lo que una persona sentía-

Esa persona fue quien te quitó la yia?- dijo Anna, conocía las esferas de las que Len hablaba, ante el nombre Len la miró.

Con que la conoces… si, en un momento se le acumuló toda la rabia y me la quitó de las manos-

Era igual a esa?-

Parecida, era negra, con el equilibrio en un lado y el otro dos puntos plateados… me gustaba mucho, era muy bonita-

Si te pones así con ella porque la recuerdas con esa?-

Porque a veces es bueno recordar ciertas cosas, recuerdos que hay dentro de ti y que quizás no son tan agradables pero lo que no te mata te hace más fuerte…-

Dímelo a mí-

Y… tu noviecito está muy enojado todavía? Los deseos de golpearme no se disipan aún?-

Yo le conté lo que a ti no alcancé a decirte cuando pasó todo eso…-

A qué te refieres?-

A lo que me hizo besarte-

Entonces no fue por voluntad propia-

No Len, yo tengo a la mujer de esos sueños dentro de mi cuerpo…-

De qué estás hablando, no pueden haber dos almas dentro de ti sin que nadie se de cuenta, ni menos involuntariamente-

Eso es lo que yo tampoco entiendo, no sé en que momento se metió dentro de mi cuerpo, si fue cuando nací, si fue hace un año, un mes, no tengo idea…-

Por eso tu comportamiento extraño y eso?-

Anna afirmó con la cabeza y le contó todo lo que había descubierto desde el sueño que tuvo, las manifestaciones de Noah, la identidad de ella, incluido que había sido esposa de Hao hace 500 años. Cuando terminó su relato Len no podía creerlo, la mujer que había hecho que Anna se comportara de esa manera estuvo viva hace 500 años, y encima esposa de Hao.

Supongo que por eso tengo desmayos, me falta el aire y todos esos síntomas extraños-

También se apodera de tu cuerpo de vez en cuando-

Len, ella te dijo todo eso sólo porque sabía que Yoh estaba cerca y nos vería, él había estado celoso antes y no perdió oportunidad para reafirmar esos celos haciendo eso… me siento culpable por no poder evitarlo, lo he intentado millones de veces y no puedo, lamento que te haya involucrado en esto-

Está bien… sólo que Yoh no lo ve así, un poco más y me desafía a un combate a muerte o algo así, no va a querer verme por un buen tiempo-

No, yo ya hablé con él, sabes que no es rencoroso, tuve que contarle lo de Noah-

Mmm… tan fácil lo convenciste? qué hiciste?- la miró de reojo insinuando quizás que cosas.

Hablo en serio, no necesito decirte como es Yoh, él confía mucho en sus amigos, tal como tú sólo quería una explicación de lo que yo estaba haciendo-

Ya me la diste y fue buena, gracias por preocuparte por mi bienestar emocional pero estoy bien-

Todavía estás enojado conmigo?-

Estoy enojado con esa mujer, si es que puede escucharme- dijo dirigiéndose a la misteriosa mujer dentro de Anna- … no me parece graciosos todo lo que estás haciendo, porque mejor no posesionas a una de las mujeres de Hao? Es más fácil, las tiene más cerca, son disponibles…

Si se puede decir oportunamente, a Anna le vuelven a brillar los ojos indicando que Noah estaba tomando posesión del cuerpo de Anna.

Porque esta mujer me está haciendo perder lo que vine a buscar-

Qué dices? Anna?...-

Len Tao, no hay caso, ya descubrieron mi pequeño detalle. Dime, te ilusionaste con la niña? Pensaste que podrías interesarle de alguna forma?-

Alégrate de estar en ese cuerpo y de ser mujer porque sino no tendrías cara-

No me contestas aún- dijo Noah con malicia.

No tengo porque contestarte nada, vete, deja que Anna tome lo que le pertenece, devuélvele su cuerpo ahora mismo- dijo amenazante, mirándola profundamente… que podía hacer aparte de eso? En medio de la calle y en el cuerpo de Anna?

Te gustó verdad, admítelo, te encanta, adoras poner celoso a Yoh Asakura para que piense que tú y Anna tienen algo…

Silencio-

Por qué no la detuviste? No te hagas el tonto, se nota a leguas que el cuento del mejor amigo es sólo una pantalla que pones para esconder lo que sientes por ella!- el veneno en sus palabras se extendía por todo el cuerpo de Len.

Él, impulsivo como siempre, agarró bruscamente a "Anna" por el brazo y se la llevó a un pequeño bosque cerca de la placilla en donde estaban, la empujó entre unos árboles controlando su propia fuerza ante la imagen de Anna, no quería dañarla, ella no tenía culpa alguna de aquella posesión.

Escúchame bien, lo que yo sienta por Anna no es tu asunto pero si quieres saberlo, la quiero, la quiero como seguramente no has querido a nadie porque no tienes nada, eres sólo un espíritu vagando por ahí que necesita a su maldito esposo para mantenerse aquí!-

Quieres a Anna… puedes tenerla si lo deseas Len, sólo pídelo… o mejor aun… acéptala- se le insinuó descaradamente. Otra vez Noah estaba seduciendo a Len, se acercó a él lentamente y acarició su pecho, el chino no cayó esta vez, le agarró las muñecas y la empujó "suavemente" hacia atrás, haciendo que quedara apoyada en uno de los árboles.

No me harás lo mismo dos veces, tú no entiendes absolutamente nada; quédate aquí por un rato hasta que dejes en paz a Anna, no quiero que se arme otro lío por tu culpa- se marchó de ahí caminando rápida y pesadamente yéndose seguramente a la casa donde se encontraban todos los demás.

Ves, te lo había dicho antes, era cosa de darle un empujoncito y se soltaba- le dijo a Anna que estaba como encerrada dentro de ella, sabía que no era eso lo que Len quiso decir, lo sabía.

Tú en verdad no entiendes nada…-

Silencio! Quédate ahí un momento, ya… ya volveré… primero quiero hacer algo…-

Ves, llevas mucho tiempo, estás cansada… vuelve!- le dijo Anna notando la falta de aire en su cuerpo ocupado ahora por Noah.

No! Yo doy las órdenes ahora!-

Anna no volvió a hablar porque ambas sintieron una presencia muy conocida, poderosa, cálida… no… quemante.

Hao…- susurró ante la figura de su antiguo esposo.

Hao se acercó a "Anna" y la miró de pies a cabeza, le extrañó un poco su expresión pero siguió mirándola atentamente.

Hola-

Noah trató de no levantar sospechas, ese no era su plan. Decidió comportarse como Anna seguramente se comportaría, recordó lo que Hao le había hecho a la sacerdotisa así que intentó tratarlo mal.

No te acerques- dijo pretendiendo ser ella.

Vamos, no seas grave… no te hice nada, cierto?-

Te dije que te detuvieras y no me obedeciste-

No tengo porque obedecerte… tú eres mi prometida, me debes obediencia a mí-

No tienes ese derecho sobre mí… es Yoh mi prometido-

No pareces muy convencida de lo que dices…- le dijo notando la inseguridad en sus ojos, era extraño, Anna no revelaría tanto.

Se acercó más aún y la acorraló al tronco del árbol con un brazo, se inclinó hacia ella… no, eso no está en sus planes, si Hao la descubre se estropeará todo, tenía que averiguar algo antes. No, tenía que actuar como Anna, tenía que despreciarlo.

No te acerques más, aléjate de mí Hao-

Crees que de esa forma me voy a ir, tengo que aprovechar que estás sola…- rápidamente llegó a su destino y la besó apasionadamente abrazándola por a cintura y levantándola unos cuantos centímetros del suelo. Ella no hizo nada para rechazarlo, lo amaba tanto que le era imposible, lo extrañaba tanto que los músculos de "su cuerpo" no le respondían… no era posible que aquella niña de nombre Anna hubiese provocado ese capricho en su antiguo esposo, incluso… parecía más que un capricho.

Ves, no es tan difícil… qué pasó? Ya no te basta con mi hermanito y me prefieres a mí?- le dijo en voz baja y muy cerca de su rostro.

Hao…-

Dime- contestó embelesado con el aroma de "Anna".

Por qué haces esto, tienes bastantes aliados mujeres para saciarte, por qué yo?-

Pues porque me gustas, eres muy bonita Anna, eres demasiado deseable y difícil de obtener; me gusta lo difícil-

Si yo no fuera prometida de Yoh tú no vendrías a buscarme, no me harías todo esto-

Lo haría si lo fueras o si no lo fueras, además no eres sólo su prometida, eres mía también…-

Qué?-

Me gustas Anna… en serio me gustas…- un dejo de seriedad se asomó por esos ojos negros, la volvió a besar, más fuerte, más apasionado, ella nuevamente no hacía nada sólo esperaba que terminara de besarla, sintió las manos de Hao recorrer la cintura, las caderas, la espalda, todo hacía abajo dándole escalofríos; puso sus manos en el pecho fornido del shaman e intentó alejarlo sólo para disimular.

Ten cuidado Anna, te estás dejando llevar poco a poco, nos vemos después, adiós- dijo desapareciendo, dejando de rastro sólo el humo de pequeñas llamas que se habían encendido en su especie de huída.

Tú, maldita perra! Lo sedujiste! Le meneaste el trasero para que viniera a buscarte! Te haces la mosquita muerta verdad! Juegas con los dos hombres perra!- le decía a su interior, en donde estaba Anna escuchando cada insulto y acusación de Noah- Quédate con tu cuerpo, te aprovechas de que te pareces a mí para seducir a mi marido! Ya verás, voy a hacer que pagues todo el daño que me has causado… si crees que hasta ahora ha sido desagradable, te darás cuenta de que estás muy equivocada!-

No fue culpa mía! Jamás le di ninguna señal a Hao para que se fijara en mí, cuando llegó a mi habitación y me estaba cambiando fue una casualidad para SU suerte, crees que me gustó lo que me hizo la otra noche!- cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba fuera de nuevo, ya era dueña de sus movimientos otra vez, de su cuerpo y mente. Sentía un dolor de cabeza intenso y como que fuera a desmayarse en cualquier momento, con dificultad volvió a la casa.

Al entrar por la puerta se encontró con Manta que iba caminando por el pasillo.

Hola Anna, te sientes bien?-

Claro… dónde están todos?-

Ryu salió, Pilika y Tamao fueron a comprar, Len creo que está en su habitación, Horo Horo está bañándose e Yoh en el jardín escuchando música- dijo llevando la cuenta con los dedos de las manos para no perderse.

Bien… voy a mi habitación…-

Anna… segura que estás bien?-

Si…- apoyándose en el respaldo de la escalera subió lentamente, tenía ganas de vomitar y todo le daba vueltas, esta vez Noah había permanecido mucho tiempo fuera y además se había molestado mucho.

Al llegar a la habitación cerró con seguro la puerta para no ser molestada y se estiró en la cama, boca arriba y con los ojos cerrados… tenía mucho sueño y sus fuerzas estaban agotadas, pensó vagamente en las amenazas de Noah, si los desmayos y pérdidas de conciencia no eran todo lo que podía hacer, qué más venía? Qué más podía ser peor?.

Se dejó llevar por el sueño, dejó de pensar en esas cosas tan desagradables y se fue quedando dormida lentamente…

"Aprovecharé que estás dormida para mostrarte otro de mis recuerdos"-

"No, vete, ya fue suficiente… estoy agotada"-

"No me importa!"-

Un bosque inmenso y oscuro estaba delante de ella, acompañada por el que sería su marido en una semana, estaban completamente solos, ningún alma alrededor… así les gustaba a ambos, no compartir lo que tenían con nadie, al menos antes del matrimonio.

Aquí está bien?- preguntó el hombre.

Si…-

Hace frío, estás bien?-

Claro, no prendas nada, se ve mucha luz-

Bueno, de que querías hablar conmigo?-

De algo muy importante que no teníamos planeado, y la verdad agradezco mucho que la ceremonia sea en una semana, no va a notarse tanto-

No entiendo…- dijo Hao sin entender la incomodidad de su prometida.

Hao… yo… me temo que…-

Qué?-

Mira, dame tu mano-

Hao estiró la mano derecha a su prometida y ésta la recibió poniéndola en su vientre.

Concéntrate, siente… siente lo que hay dentro de mí… siente lo que dejaste en mí… lo que no es sólo mío sino también tuyo-

Hao hizo lo que le pidió y entendió perfectamente las palabras de Noah, sintió una pequeña pulsación cálida en el lugar que estaba su mano, la quitó mirando sorprendido a la mujer.

Cielos… estás embarazada…- dijo en voz baja mirando fijamente el vientre de la rubia.

No te alegra?-

Que si me alegra?... espera… dame tiempo para reaccionar…- después de un par de segundos tomó a Noah por la cintura y le dio un fuerte beso.

Yo… papá, cuánto tienes?- dijo sin dejar de abrazarla y mirarle de vez en cuando el vientre.

Un mes, lo supe hace dos días-

Quién más lo sabe?-

No he tenido tiempo de contarle a Kilia-

Si tu padre lo sabe me va a querer matar- dijo divertido y sin preocupación.

Eso es muy ridículo, el gran Hao le teme a su suegro porque dejó a su hija embarazada antes de tiempo-

No te burles, todavía quiero casarme contigo, si él lo sabe no va a dejar que nos casemos-

Entonces basta con que él no me entregue ese día para que tu desistas? No debí decírtelo, pensé que te alegraría saberlo y veo que eres un cobarde cuando se trata de mí!- estaba herida y enojada a la vez, cuando se había volteado para marcharse Hao se interpuso en su camino tomándole el mentón y dirigiéndolo a su vista.

No lo soy, ni menos cuando se trata de ti, escúchame bien, nunca había sentido esto por alguien y no lo dejaré ir tan fácilmente… no me importa que a tu padre se le ocurra alejarte de mí, iré por ti y sabes que voy a hacerlo-

Por qué te comportas así? Primero me tratas como si fuera uno de tus caprichos y luego me dices que soy lo que más quieres, no te entiendo-

Hao acercando su frente a la de la chica que tenía la vista baja- Lo eres, me haces muy feliz, eres todo lo que puedo pedir, eres inteligente, hermosa y fuerte en muchos sentidos. Discúlpame por mi comportamiento, creo que no estaba preparado para recibir una noticia así-

Bien, mejor me voy, no quiero que sospechen tus opositores, este bosque es uno de los pocos lugares para conversar completamente a solas-

Al diablo todos ellos, quédate un poco más conmigo- le agarró la mano para evitar que caminara más.

No quiero…-

Caprichosa-

Mira quien lo dice-

No voy a dejar que te marches hasta que me digas lo que sientes por mí-

Ya lo sabes-

Quiero que me lo digas ahora-

Te odio-

Yo no… yo te amo-

Noah lo miró atentamente, tenía una sonrisa que dejaba muy en claro que lo que decía era cierto.

Pensé que odiabas a todo el mundo-

A ti no, es absolutamente lo contrario y ahora el doble porque tienes a mi hijo dentro tuyo-

Hao?-

Si?-

No hagas que todo este tiempo juntos sea en vano-

Claro que no-

Díselo al bebé-

Qué cosa?-

Lo que me dijiste a mí, él no lo sabe-

Hao sonrió y se arrodilló en frente del vientre de Noah, se acercó al lugar y susurró "Los amo con toda mi alma de shaman"

Después de eso así como estaba rodeó con sus brazos las caderas de la rubia y al levantarse la elevó tanto como su propia altura se lo permitía.

Qué haces?-

Hao la bajó un poco hasta dejarla a su altura y la besó, pero suavemente siendo aceptado por la mujer que lo abrazó por el cuello y siguió besándolo.

Anna llevaba durmiendo un buen rato hasta que sintió unas manos tomarle las de ella y entrelazar sus dedos, aun estaba tan cansada que apenas si podía moverse pero al sentir un peso cálido sobre su cuerpo abrió los ojos notando que lamentablemente no era quien esperaba.

Suéltame!- intentaba zafarse pero poco podía hacer, estaba como inmovilizada por el fuerte cuerpo de aquel shaman moreno.

No… soñabas conmigo?-

Si, claro- nótese el tono sarcástico.

No seas mentirosa, te oí, mientras dormías dijiste un par de veces mi nombre-

Estaba soñando con el infierno, vete ya de aquí, déjame en paz- dijo cortante.

Shsh… silencio, ves que pueden oírte allá afuera- bajó la voz pretendiendo que no quería que los oyeran.

Que te oigan, estoy harta de ti, si quieres satisfacerte ve con una de tus aliadas! Yo no estoy disponible!-dijo en voz casi alta.

No, para eso tengo a mi prometida, la mujer más bonita de todas-

Que halagador, puedes irte-

Ya dije que no quiero irme…- subió un poco más las manos de la itako para que no le diera problemas de movilidad, en tanto hacía eso rozaba con su boca el cuello de la chica provocándole inevitables cosquillas.

Vete, cerdo asqueroso!-

En serio crees que soy un cerdo? Yo creo que estoy bien, no soy gordo, o estoy pesado?-

No bromees Hao, sabes a lo que me refiero, vete ya de aquí y déjame en paz… deja de hacer eso…-

Él ignoraba las palabras de la rubia y seguía rozando la piel de Anna con sus labios haciendo que se retorciera por las cosquillas y escalofríos.

Te da cosquillas, apuesto que Yoh ya lo sabía, claro porque ahora se supone que duermen juntos o me equivoco?-

Eso no te incumbe, no tienes derecho a espiarme… ah!- sin querer soltó un gemido por las caricias de Hao, era inevitable que eso no provocara placer, aunque no quería tenerlo encima parecía tanto a Yoh, se parecía tanto…

Contéstame, por qué duermes con él si todavía falta para que nos casemos!- apretó las manos de la chica y ejerció más presión con su cuerpo sobre ella.

No es asunto tuyo, no voy… a casarme contigo… quítate, estás muy pesado- dijo forcejeando en vano.

Tú eres mía, lamentablemente por ahora tengo que compartirte con él pero espera un poco y verás-

No lo soy… no soy de nadie, no soy un objeto que compartes! Déjame!- esquivaba los besos que Hao le daba, estaba realmente desesperada, quería que saliera luego de ahí.

Me voy si primero me das un beso-

Ni lo sueñes!-

Entonces no me voy…- soltó la mano derecha y le acarició el muslo, subió a la cadera y se escabulló dentro de la polera por la espalda, le besaba todo el rostro porque Anna lo esquivaba, presionaba más aun y puso su pierna entre las de Anna para que las abriera.

No!... no… vete, vete de aquí!-

Hao apretó con fuerza las manos de la chica y cargó el cuerpo en el de ella, escuchó un quejido de parte de Anna pero no era de placer, era de dolor, ella era muy fuerte pero seguía teniendo el cuerpo y la fragilidad de una mujer.

Quítate, me duele, quítate!- ya el tono de su voz era de súplica.

Hao la miró y luego se apartó quitando su cuerpo del de Anna y le soltó las manos. Nuevamente lo había vencido su debilidad por el bienestar de la rubia.

Anna se acomodó la polera y puso su mano en su vientre, le dolía por la presión del cuerpo del shaman de fuego.

Déjame ver…- dijo Hao notando la molestia en el estómago de ella. No podía creerlo, pero le preocupaba haberla dañado.

No te atrevas a acercarte a mí otra vez…- una mueca de dolor se dejó ver vagamente en el pálido rostro de la sacerdotisa.

"Le hice daño otra vez" sabes que puedo curarte, deja que vea-

Eres un sinvergüenza, mira lo que haces y ahora quieres dártelas de buena persona?- dijo ella con voz fría… o me dirás que no eres consiente de la fuerza que tienes-

"Ella tiene razón, no medí la fuerza que estaba usando por los celos" Te prometo que no haré nada, sólo déjame ver si tienes algún golpe- dijo seriamente, esto sorprendió a la itako pero obviamente no le creería ninguna palabra que saliera de su boca.

Qué te hace pensar que voy a creerte?-

Por favor… lo prometo- el grado de seriedad empleado por el shaman impresionó de tal forma a Anna que no supo que decir, sólo se levantó torpemente al baño a causa del cansancio y el forcejeo de hace unos minutos. Hao la siguió a donde iba y cuando Anna estaba cruzando el umbral no soportó ni su propio peso y cayó al suelo, afortunadamente el mayor de los Asakura la alcanzó a tomar por la cintura para que no diera de bruces contra el suelo. La tomó en sus brazos y la recostó en la cama, él se sentó al otro extremo de ésta con los brazos y piernas cruzados, esperando que Anna pudiera moverse, estaba consiente pero la energía le faltaba de tal manera que apenas si abría los ojos.

Te dije… que no… me tocaras…- dijo débilmente, cielos! Estaba siendo demasiado vulnerable.

No seas malagradecida- dijo serio.

Anna intentó levantarse pero volvió a caer en la cama, era inútil, Noah le había quitado mucha energía.

Puedes irte… gracias por salvarme… la vida después de casi… abusar de mí- otra vez, hizo notar el tono sarcástico en su voz.

De nada…- dijo siguiendo su juego- primero tengo unas preguntas-

Estás poniendo… poniéndote más… educado…-

Me la vas a contestar?-

Mientras… sea coherente y con la condición… de que… después tienes… que… irte-

Bueno; tú no eres una sacerdotisa común y corriente, eres más fuerte que tu propia maestra, por qué estás así? Yo te hice eso?-

No-

Estás enferma?-

No…-

Embarazada? "Si me contesta que si, juro, juro que Yoh arderá en mis manos"-

No… seas tonto, basta de preguntas… dijiste que te irías… hazlo-

Pienso venir otra vez para saber más de esto, no me convencen tus respuestas, si a eso se le puede llamar respuesta.

No te hagas… el chistosito… vete ya…-

Hao se levantó, caminó hasta el borde en que Anna estaba acostada boca arriba y la miró fijamente.

Uno: no… me mires así… dos: no te me acerques… tres: fuera… de aquí…- indicó la chica mirándolo a los ojos con frialdad.

Ya me voy, no seas tan gruñona, te dije que no te haría nada, estarás bien sola?- dijo con un tono qu para él asimilaba ternura… vaya, se estaba volviendo demasiado humano.

Mejor sola que mal acompañada-

"Y yo que me preocupo, aunque no la culpo, admito que esta vez se me pasó la mano" Adiós preciosa- la besó fugazmente, sólo un toque en los labios de la itako y se marchó desapareciendo otra vez entre llamas.

Anna no pudo evitar sonrojarte ante el… "tierno" gesto de Hao, a decir verdad se había comportado extraño, había mostrado un lado tierno que sólo vio una vez: en los sueños que Noah le mostraba.

Trató de olvidar el mal rato pasado y la escena del "tierno Hao" para dormir nuevamente, a pesar de haberlo hecho antes se sentía cansada y con el cuerpo pesado.

"Mmm… te dejaré dormir para que repongas energías, sabes algo? Tu cabello está muy corto"-

"Déjame en paz, es suficiente"-

"Eres astuta, usaste lo de tu problema físico para hacer caer más aun a Hao. Te gustó mi revelación?"-

"Si, claro… estuvo muy tierno lo de tu embarazo antes del matrimonio pero por favor… déjame dormir"-

"Puedo entender que Hao caiga por lo bonita y parecida a mí pero tu prometido… está loquito por ti y tú eres tan fría y desagradable"-

Anna no le contestó, era la única forma de poder descansar, al fin se quedó dormida por un tiempo que no se preocupó de revisar.

Yoh en el jardín-

Escuchaba su canción favorita de Bob pensando en lo que Anna le había revelado, una mujer dentro de ella… la misma que controló el cuerpo de Anna para ir a meterse en su habitación aquella noche tan incitantemente, cuando deseaba estar en su casa, cuando deseaba que no hubiera nadie más allí para que no pudieran escucharlos… pero no era ella, no fue ahí por su voluntad, no lo besó por todos lados porque quería ni se sentó sobre su cintura excitando todo su cuerpo por decisión propia.

"Anna me hubiera hecho eso sin la ayuda de esa mujer?" "Por qué se empeña tanto en provocarnos, en provocarme celos por Len, en hacer quedar mal a Anna?"-

Miles de preguntas pasaban por su cabeza esperando respuesta, pero nada, ni una pequeña lucecita de pistas para contestarlas… suspiró aburrido de cuestionarse tanto y decidió entrar a ver si Anna y Len habían llegado.

Entró a la cocina para preguntarle a Tamao, la chica pelirrosada estaba un poquito ocupada con Horo Horo… la verdad se estaba besando salvajemente como quien fuera a perder la vida en unos segundos, Horo Horo la había levantado sentándola sobre la mesa para cocinar y la tenía agarrada de la cintura, la besaba (como dije antes) salvajemente y Tamao le respondía! No sabía si ponerse a reír o felicitar al ainú por ser tan… tan… efusivo…

Como todavía no se daban cuenta de la presencia del moreno, éste decidió salir por donde llegó y dejarlos solos… vaya, la tierna Tamao en esa posición… el mundo se estaba volviendo loco, en el camino se encontró con Pilika que aparentemente iba a la seudo-cocina ahora denominada de una forma muy fea que no voy a nombrar.

Pilika! Pequeñita a dónde vas?- dijo alegremente agarrándola de los hombros y girándola en sentido contrario.

"Y a este que le picó?" Iba a hacerle compañía a Tamao, creo que se siente sola en la cocina casi todo el día- mientras contestaba se quitaba de encima el brazo de Yoh y se daba media vuelta para seguir con su camino.

Yo que tú no iría, verás, Tamao no está precisamente sola…-

A no?- preguntó la chica con curiosidad.

Nop…-

Con quién está?- se cruzó de brazos esperando que fuera su hermano, al fin el bruto de su hermanito había reaccionado.

Pueees… te gusta Tamao como cuñada? Se me hace que se llevan muy bien y…-

CON MI HERMANO?- gritó con ambas manos unidas y carita de ilusión.

Si, pero guarda silencio! Que no te escuchen se veían muy… ocupados-

Yo quiero ir a ver!- dijo Pilika con determinación, pero fue detenida nuevamente por Yoh.

No, como crees, espiarlos no sería bueno… déjalos solitos-

Y cómo lo sabes tú? Los estabas espiando?-

Claro que no! Fue una coincidencia, a propósito, viste si Len llegó?-

Si, subió a su habitación- repentinamente cambió su voz juguetona a una más seria, como si le preocupara el estado en el que el chino había llegado.

Ya veo… "Voy a aprovechar para ir a pedirle disculpas"-  
-Al rato llegó Anna…-

"Es mi imaginación o Pilika está imaginándose lo mismo que yo?" Bien gracias, oye!-

Qué?-

No vayas a molestarlos- le dijo el moreno con una ceja levantada.

Si… claro- Pilika lució su mejor carita inocente para intentar convencer a Yoh.

No sé porque no te creo nada nadita-

Confía en mí flaquito, no hay problema, te juro que no los voy a molestar- dijo dándole golpecitos tranquilizadores en la espalda del chico.

Bien… me voy arriba-

Sube con cuidado! "Si, no voy a molestarlos pero si los voy a mirar"-

Yoh subió las escaleras y se dirigió a la habitación de Len, con un poco de nervios llamó a la puerta pero nadie contestó, llamó otra vez y fue chibi-Basón el que atravesó la puerta mirando a Yoh.

Joven Yoh!-

Hola, está Len dentro?-

En efecto, pero no creo que quiera ser interrumpido-

Pasó algo malo?-

Desde que salió esta mañana no me ha dejado acompañarlo y cuando llegó destrozó una silla y se recostó boca abajo-

"Qué pudo haber pasado con Anna?" Voy a entrar-

Pero…-

Tranquilo, todo estará bien… Amidamaru!-

Chibi-Amidamaru apareció a un lado de Yoh.

Si, amo Yoh-

Hazle compañía a Basón mientras yo hablo un momento con Len- sonrió a ambos espíritus.

A la orden!-

Bien…-

Los dos desaparecieron dejando a Yoh fuera de la habitación. Suspiró de nuevo y abrió la puerta sigilosamente. Pudo ver al chino efectivamente como dijo su espíritu acompañante, recostado en la cama boca abajo. A un lado había una silla partida a la mitad, de seguro lo había hecho con su lanza.

Len? Te encuentras bien?- preguntó al verlo- Quiero que me prestes atención tan sólo un momento-

… No estoy disponible por ahora- respondió con voz ausente.

Es sobre lo que pasó-

Ya todo está arreglado, no hay problema con eso, puedes irte…-

Te sientes bien?-

Claro, no hay problema- le contestó tan secamente como siempre.

Bien, Len?-

Qué quieres?-

Lo siento- Yoh pronunció esas palabras con mucha sinceridad, la verdad lamentaba el malentendido.

No, por un lado me alegro…- se puso boca arriba mirando al techo.

Cómo?-

Así me aseguro de que ella si te importa, y bastante como para comportarte así-

Anna me ha importado siempre, eso tenlo por seguro-

Si, pero escúchame bien…- lo miró atentamente mientras se acercaba a la puerta donde estaba Yoh parado.

Te escucho-

Si algo malo llegas a hacerle a Anna, si llegas a romperle el corazón te romperé el cuello…- su amenaza iba en serio, no permitiría que su mejor amiga sufriera por alguien, ni a él se lo aguantaría.

Nunca sería capaz de hacerle algo así, pero gracias por la amenaza, la tendré en cuenta-

Creo que ella está en su habitación, por qué no vas a asegurarte de que está bien?-

Por qué no llegaron juntos?-

Porque no soporto a esa mujer- suspiró cansado el chino.

Yoh no tuvo que atar demasiados cabos para darse cuenta de que la mujer de la que Len hablaba era Noah.

Otra vez?-

Si, pero no te preocupes que no le hice nada, ni ella tampoco a mí-

No intentó hacer lo… mismo?- preguntó curioso, más vale estar seguro.

No, no trató de besarme otra vez, sólo habló con un veneno que se desbordaba por todos lados, por eso creo que deberías ir a ver en que estado está, la razón de los desmayos es el cansancio del cambio con el alma de la mujer, anda… ve a verla-

Len…-

Que quieres ahora?-

Gracias…- le sonrió, se retiró de la habitación y fue a la de Anna, llamó a la chica a través de la puerta pero nadie contestó.

"Ni que se hubieran puesto de acuerdo" Annita?- trató de abrir la puerta pero no pudo porque estaba trabada desde adentro; un escalofrío recorrió su espalda indicándole que algo no estaba bien.

Amidamaru… ven por favor…- llamó al aire, invocando a su espíritu acompañante.

Amidamaru apareció en unos segundos acompañado de Basón.

Sucede algo malo amo Yoh?-

Podrías abrir la puerta desde adentro, por favor-

Pero la señorita Anna…-

No te preocupes, si no pasa nada yo me encargo, por favor, hazlo-

Amidamaru con cara asustada atravesó la puerta y enseguida sonó el cerrojo, Yoh entró y dándole las gracias a Amidamaru, envió a los espíritus a otro lado.

Cuando entró a la habitación pudo ver a Anna recostada en la cama, con un brazo sobre su vientre y el otro en la frente como si padeciera un fuerte dolor de cabeza, parecía estar dormida y suspiró aliviado al ver que aparte de esos gestos nada malo había pasado.

Se sentó al lado de ella y sólo la observó dormir, luego de unos minutos se acercó más a ella y le acarició el rostro, apartando unos mechones rubios de él, pero se sorprendió bastante al notar que estos mechones eran más largos de lo normal, no le dio mucha importancia cuando Anna comenzó a quejarse por los roces de la mano del shaman, movía el rostro con los ojos aún cerrados como queriendo esquivar las caricias.

Anna, soy yo… te sientes bien?- dijo acercándose más al rostro pálido de la chica.

Vete, fuera de aquí, no me molestes…- apartó la cara de su prometido con la mano derecha, como si soñara con él porque sus ojos continuaban cerrados.

Se movió un poco acomodándose al lado contrario del shaman moreno y éste la siguió con la mirada, nuevamente se acercó y le abrazó la cintura por detrás.

"No es Hao…" Yoh…?- susurró.

Él mismo, te sientes bien?- le dijo al oído y en voz baja.

Todavía me siento cansada, esa mujer hizo un cambio cuando estaba con Len, ni siquiera quiero abrir los ojos…- sonaba bastante cansada, en serio el cambio la agotaba cada vez más.

Entonces no los abras, quieres que te traiga algo para comer?-

No… quiero quedarme aquí nada más…-

Me puedo quedar contigo?- le preguntó en un susurro.

Por favor…-

Anna se volteó, pasó sus brazos por la cintura de Yoh como él lo había hecho pero esta vez en frente de él y puso su cabeza apoyada entre el cuello y el pecho del shaman. Él sólo la abrazó con un poco más de fuerza y acarició el cabello de Anna, mientras lo hacía se dio cuenta de un pequeño detalle que antes había decidido pasar por alto… el cabello de Anna que tanto le gustaba a él estaba mucho, mucho más largo de lo normal, calculaba que al menos debía llegarle a los codos si es que no era más, la verdad se le veía muy bien el cabello así pero no era normal que en un par de horas el cabello creciera de esa manera!

Anna…-

Qué?-

Cómo lo hiciste?- seguía levantando a su vista el cabello largo de su prometida.

Qué cosa?- levantando la mirada a su prometido y extrañándose por su reacción.

Ol… olvídalo, descansa, luego te digo…-

Pero…- el cansancio pesaba tanto en sus párpados que mezclados con el cálido abrazo de Yoh, las caricias de éste lo hacían más insoportable, pero a la vez agradable… no tenía ganas de discutir con nadie ni menos con Yoh, que trataba de reconfortarla tan cariñosamente.

"Será obra de la mujer?"- pensó tratando de descifrar la razón.

Durmió tan plácidamente que no se dio cuenta de la hora que era, despertó ya un poco más descansada y se levantó, fijándose en que Yoh también dormitaba a su lado, se quitó los brazos del chico lentamente tratando de no despertarlo; caminó hasta el baño aún medio dormida y se miró en el espejo… miró asombrada su propia apariencia… el rubio y liso cabello de la chica estaba increíblemente largo, le llegaba más debajo de los codos, a la altura de la cintura, lo tocó una y otra vez, pasando sus dedos entre los largos mechones, agarrando las puntas y acercándolas a su cara, era cierto que quería dejarlo crecer pero cómo ocurrió tan rápido?; recordó lo que Noah le había dicho: "sabes algo? Tu cabello está muy corto".

Tú fuiste verdad? Qué estás haciendo!- dijo con la voz elevada como si Noah estuviera frente a ella.

"Te gusta así, pensé que este pequeño detalle haría que nuestras diferencias se hicieran menos evidentes"-

Nota Final de la Autora-

Yap… este estuvo largo, a ver si les gusta como quedó… la canción recomendada para escuchar leyendo este capitulo es:

**Still I'm with You – L'Arc-en-Ciel**

Una muy bonita canción, realmente buena en vivo, si quieren verla por ahí les recomiendo la del Heavenly Tour, cuando Tetsu dice "Still I'm with you… still I'm with you…" solito y sin música es genial! Pero bueno, como siempre, si no la encuentran me la piden y yo se las mando, es el track 1 del disco llamado también Heavenly.

Bueno… pondré otro capítulo seguido de este, gracias a todos por leer, y si pueden dejenme reviews para ver que tal va esto.


	11. Juegos y Fuego

**-Nota de la Autora-**

Hi everyone! qué tal? Gracias por el apoyo brindado a todos mis amigos y a los lectores de este fic, me animan mucho mucho!

Cap. 11: "Juegos y Fuego"

Tú fuiste verdad? Qué estás haciendo!- dijo con la voz elevada como si Noah estuviera frente a ella.

"Te gusta así, pensé que este pequeño detalle haría que nuestras diferencias se hicieran menos evidentes"-

No tienes derecho a hacer esto, es mi cuerpo! Sal de aquí! Sal de aquí!- estaba alterada, le dolía la cabeza y la sostenía demostrándolo, caminó hasta el espejo nuevamente y miraba una y otra vez su cuerpo tratando de encontrar otra modificación hecha por parte de Noah.

"Te haces dibujos extraños y perforas tu lengua pero me reclamas que dejé que tu cabello creciera como tú querías… quién te entiende?"-

Tú no entiendes nada… déjame en paz! Vete de aquí!-

"No, no hasta que él se dé cuenta de lo que está pasando, necesito saberlo, necesito saber que pasa en su cabeza"-

Noah, sal! Me duele! Sal! Sal de mí!-

Yoh escuchaba la voz suplicante de Anna, se asustó al sentirla llena de dolor y se levantó muy rápido rodeándola con sus brazos y tratando de calmarla.

Me duele… sal Noah, sal de mi cuerpo, sal de mi mente…- lágrimas salían de los ojos negros de Anna y a Yoh casi se le quebró el alma viéndola en ese estado, la abrazó sosteniéndola porque sus rodillas se doblaban solas, parecía que fuera a desvanecerse en cualquier momento así que la cargó y la recostó en la cama

Noah? Es el nombre de la mujer?-

Yoh, no… no dejes esta habitación todavía…-

Claro que no, no me iré, trata de dormir, descansa…-

Mira mi cabello! Ella lo hizo, tal como sale en mis sueños…-

Si, en tu sueño me dijiste que tenías el cabello largo-

Quédate conmigo, no te vayas… no me dejes sola Yoh, por favor- pequeñas lágrimas volvían a salir de los ojos cansados de la rubia, su prometido con cada una de ellas se sentía peor. Ella lo abrazaba tratando de buscar protección, ya estaba cansada de tener que hacerse la fuerte, también tenía derecho a sentirse así.

No Annita… no me voy, ven, ven aquí y duerme…- se acercó a Anna y la cargó de la cintura acostándola entre sus piernas, él se apoyó en el respaldo de la cama y la chica cargó su cabeza en el pecho de Yoh, cerró los ojos con fuerzas y trató de no seguir llorando pero las lágrimas salían silenciosa e involuntariamente, sintió los dedos de su prometido secarlas suavemente; le respondió el generoso gesto con un abrazo.

Te llevaré a ver a la abuela, está acabando con tu poder espiritual, con tu salud física y mental… mira como estás, no puede ser que todo esto esté pasando y sólo tú cargues con ese peso-

Es mi problema, nadie más tiene porque estar involucrado, ya viste lo que hizo con Len, casi arruina mi amistad con él…-

Vamos ahora mismo…-

No, no quiero ir todavía, que sea mañana…-

Pero Anna…-

Por favor, hazme caso, estaré bien hasta entonces…-

Bueno, estás mejor?- le dijo mirándola con ternura.

Si, todo bien… gracias- ella acarició el cuello de su prometido y besó la mejilla de éste.

Se supone que tengo que cuidarte, eres mi prometida, eres mi novia, eres mi Annita- pronunció con ternura, jamás pensó tener a Anna bajo esas circunstancias.

Lo sé, me cuidas por deber?-

No digas eso, te cuido porque si algo llegara a pasarte no sé que haría- le besó la frente.

Eres demasiado tierno conmigo, no me consientas tanto…-

Pensé que eso era lo que querías-

De cierta forma si, no que me hagas sentir como si no tuviera la suficiente fuerza para cuidarme sola…-

La tienes… oye, te puedo decir algo?-

Qué cosa?-

Me gusta tu cabello así, te ves linda…-

Planeaba dejarlo crecer pero esta mujer insoportable hizo que creciera más rápido-

Pues mejor así o no? Ve las cosas por otro lado-

Tal vez…-

Yoh la besó repentinamente tomando entre sus manos el rostro de Anna y provocando que se cayera hacia atrás sobre la cama, siguió besándola a pesar de eso y bajando lentamente su mano derecha hasta su cadera la aferró a él y ella lo abrazó por el cuello.

Ahora estoy pesado?- le comentó por lo que la chica le había dicho por la mañana cuando habían despertado juntos.

Un poco-

Yoh puso su pierna entre las de Anna y se apoyó en los codos puestos a los lados de la rubia para no dejar casi nada de peso sobre ella. Se acercó a Anna quedando a milímetros de distancia- Te amo…-

Anna sonrió ante la frase que tanto le gustaba escuchar de parte de su prometido, quien podía negarse a sonreírle a alguien como él?

La besó despacio y suave como casi siempre lo hacía, siendo correspondido por Anna, acariciando su cabello y tomándole las mejillas al moreno.

Yoh… tengo hambre…-

Bien, vamos a comer algo…- la volvió a besar, tentado por los labios rojos de Anna que tanto había besado.

Tonto, no me refiero a eso, en serio tengo hambre…-

Bromeaba- se separó besando en el cuello a la chica provocándole como siempre cosquillas y el reflejo de esconder el lugar.

Tonto…-

Es que me encanta tu cuello, es rico-

Pero da cosquillas-

Lo sé-

Vamos, acompáñame a comer al…- sintió un mareo extraño que le dio vueltas la cabeza, se agarró en la pared y esperó sentir un golpe contra el suelo pero nada pasó, sólo un mareo, eso había sido.

Yoh se asustó por el gesto de la itako y se acercó rápidamente a ella agarrándole la muñeca izquierda y girándole la cabeza para que lo mirara.

Anna…?-

Bien… estoy bien… fue sólo un mareo…- las rodillas se le doblaban con facilidad y la hacían perder el equilibrio.

Yoh antes de que cayera al suelo se aseguro sosteniéndola firmemente de la cintura atrayendo sus brazos para no soltarla.

No… Anna, estás bien?-

Si, es que… es el cansancio, la falta de energía… además no he comido nada-

Vamos a comer entonces, ven- la llevó delicadamente de la mano asegurándose de que en ningún momento cayera al suelo, ella siguió a su prometido a través del pasillo e Yoh al llegar a las escaleras no reparó en gastos.

Por qué paramos?-

Mmm… estás loca si crees que voy a dejarte bajar así nada más-

Y tú ni pienses lo que en este momento estás pensando-

Cómo odio que hagas eso…- inmediatamente se dio cuenta de que la sacerdotisa había leído su pensamiento.

Lo sé, yo también lo odio- ella ya hacía mucho tiempo había logrado controlar esa cualidad tan odiada pero esa vez decidió que la usaría para averiguar que se tramaba Yoh.

Yoh tomó en brazos a Anna como si fueran entrando a la habitación de la Luna de Miel y bajó lentamente la escalera sin ningún esfuerzo pues Anna era bastante liviana de peso y gracias a sus entrenamientos la fuerza física del shaman había aumentado considerablemente. Anna sin pensarlo dos veces se aferró del cuello de Yoh, odiaba eso, la ponía nerviosa estar a esa altura y más encima en los brazos de su prometido que no representaba mucha seguridad para ser sinceros…

Apresúrate, si caemos ni te atrevas a levantarte porque voy a…-

AY! PERO QUE LINDOS SON!- la niña de cabello azul se había aparecido abajo y los miraba con los ojos en forma de corazón a lo que ambos se sonrojaron levemente.

Pilika, me asustaste niña… quieres hacernos caer?- dijo el shaman sonriente pisando el último escalón y por fin dejando a Anna en tierra firme.

Claro que no pero porque… oh cielos! Anna! Que le hiciste a tu cabello!- miraba atónita el largo cabello rubio de Anna, lo tocaba, tomaba mechones y los analizaba rápidamente, cosa que hizo gracia a la pareja.

Suelta niña, no soy una modelo!-

No, pero con el cabello así y el cuerpazo que te gastas si lo pareces! O no Yoh?-

Muy cierto, Pilika- dijo mirando de pies a cabeza a Anna con un brillo muy tierno en los ojos que fue captado por Anna, no leyó su pensamiento porque no lo creyó necesario, esa cualidad no le agradaba para nada y no iba a usarla si no era estrictamente necesario.

Ves? Ahora dime, qué le hiciste a tu cabello para que quedara tan largo?-

Es una larga historia Pilika-

Bien… pero se te ve genial!-

Con permiso Pilika, llevo a Anna a comer algo-

Si, claro, mmm… eso si, Tamao salió así que no creo que haya algo preparado- dijo Pilika con mirada cómplice a Yoh

A qué te refieres?- preguntó Anna ante la risa de Yoh.

A nada- respondió la chica riendo también.

Cómo que a nada? Te revuelcas en el suelo de la risa y dices que nada?-

Vamos Annita, en la cocina te cuento…- Yoh agarró de la mano a Anna que todavía miraba a Pilika muerta de la risa caminando hacia arriba.

Entraron a la cocina y Anna se sentó en la mesa mirando atentamente la bandeja con frutas que ahí había.

Mmm… mira, aquí hay un vaso de yogurt, quieres?- preguntó Yoh a su novia mostrándole el enorme vaso con yogurt.

De qué es?-

Vainilla, este si te gusta-

Ya, dámelo.-

Yoh le dio un vaso que parecía una botella de un litro al menos de yogurt de vainilla con una cuchara y se sentó en una silla al lado de Anna mirando como comía con muchas ganas del vaso.

Que apetito, está rico?-

Si… no sabía que teníamos, menos mal porque me lo hubiera devorado en un rato-

Jijiji… te sientes mejor así?-

Claro, te dije que era por el apetito-

Si, me alegro por eso, me asustaste mucho-

No tenías porque, yo no me enfermo, esto es diferente…- dijo pendiente de lo que se llevaba a la boca.

Si… Annita?-

Mmm…- dijo con la cuchara todavía en la boca. Yoh creyó que Anna jamás se había visto tan adorable.

Prométeme que mañana iremos a ver a la abuela, por favor- dijo sonando serio, aunque le era difícil mirándola como tomaba yogurt.

Bien, lo prometo- le contestó con la misma seriedad, apreciaba esa preocupación por parte de él.

Jijiji… cualquiera que te viera comiendo ese yogurt le darían ganas, se ve que está rico-

Lo está- seguía comiendo con muchas ganas del vaso, e Yoh embobado mirándola.

Mmm… dame!-

No, es mío-

Pero si quiero probarlo-

No, queda muy poco… es mío- dijo ella acercando la botella que aun tenía más de la mitad de yogurt dentro de ella.

Dame!-

No-

Yoh se acercó a Anna con silla incluida y apoyó el brazo en la mesa quedando con la mirada fija en Anna y la cuchara que bajaba al vaso y subía a los húmedos labios de Anna, aquellos labios que le gustaban tanto, que en ese momento debían estar helados, dulces, sabrosos como cuando estuvieron en el Lago.

Yoh…-

No se había dado cuenta de lo cerca que estaba de ella cuando por fin Anna le dirigió la palabra sacando los recuerdos de su mente.

Quiero… yo también quiero yogurt- dijo en voz baja y sonriendo, miraba fijamente los labios de Anna.

Dije que es… - no la dejó terminar, el moreno estaba lamiendo los labios endulzados por la vainilla, cada vez se le hacía más apetecible, lamía y lamía por todo el contorno de esos maravillosos labios, saboreando y sintiendo además el sabor de Anna que era mucho mejor con vainilla incluida.

Yoh… para- pero el shaman hacía caso omiso de lo que la rubia de ahora cabello largo le decía, estaba hipnotizado por el exquisito sabor de los labios de su prometida, pasaba suavemente la lengua por ellos y volvía a hacerlo una y otra vez.

Está… realmente… delicioso… quiero más…-

No… basta… no queda- decía ella esquivando a Yoh, aunque le encantaba lo que estaba haciendo, era necesario pararlo, no era ni el momento ni el lugar.

Oh no!- se lamentó el shaman.

Qué?- guardando lo que aún quedaba en el enorme vaso en el refrigerador.

He traicionado mi legado! Me he vuelto adicto al yogurt de vainilla, he traicionado a las naranjas!- el comentario del shaman provocó una sonrisa de parte de Anna.

No te rías, es en serio!-

No puedes ser más ridículo?-

No puedes ser más tentadora?- dijo imitando el tono de ella- por tu culpa ahora soy adicto al yogurt de vainilla-

Pues ve y coge una naranja-

No, o quizás sepan mejor en tus labios-

No tengo ganas de naranja… tal vez otro día-

En serio?- preguntó ilusionado.

No- dijo inmediatamente- ahora…-

Pero Annita… QUÉ!- no podía creerlo… le dijo que ahora? Acaso era eso una insinuación?.

Anna tomó dos naranjas de la bandejita de la mesa y salió de la cocina probablemente hacia su habitación, Yoh quedó paralizado ante la hermosísima mujer que subía a su habitación, mirándolo de vez en cuando con ojos incitantes y dos naranjas en las manos. Despertó de su parálisis sacudiendo la cabeza y corriendo rápidamente para seguir a su Anna… si, que bien sonaba eso, su Anna…

Él caminaba pacientemente tras de ella y ambos entraron en la habitación de la chica, ella se sentó en la cama con las piernas cruzadas y comenzó a pelar la primera naranja con los dedos mientras Yoh cerraba la puerta con cerrojo (una interrupción no sería agradable) y se sentó a su lado.

Luce exquisita-

Espera, deja que le quite la cáscara…-

No yo decía de ti…-

No digas eso- contestó sonrojada por esos comentarios.

Anna, por favor, no oíste lo que dijo Pilika hace un rato?-

Si la oí pero creo que exageras-

Que no…-

Piensa lo que quieras…-

Tu problema, preciosa, es que eres muy modesta con respecto a cómo luces… ya te lo dije una vez, eres increíblemente hermosa, tentadora y más encima te quiero…- se acercó cada vez más a ella esperando poder besarla nuevamente, más, más…

Anna interpuso la naranja ya pelada entre su rostro y el de Yoh.

Listo…-

La partes?- preguntó él suspirando.

Anna partió a la mitad la naranja y un poco de jugo saltó a la mejilla de Yoh y cerca de su mentón. Yoh sonrió al igual que Anna, pero ésta última lo hizo de una forma muy especial, con un toque de picardía.

Qué estás pensando?-

Primero, cualquier cosa que haga ahora o deje de hacer desde este momento es de mi parte, no de Noah, soy yo, bien?- dijo ella acercándose un poco.

Comprendido pero…-

Anna con la naranja partida aún en la mano se acercó a Yoh e hizo lo mismo que él hacía ya unos minutos: le lamió los lugares en donde el jugo de naranja había salpicado provocando un pequeño sonrojo en el shaman y que la temperatura de su cuerpo se duplicara y porque no decirlo, se triplicara, sentía los labios de Anna extraer el jugo dulce y a la vez ácido de la naranja y la lengua adornada de ésta acompañándolos, cerró los ojos ante lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento, algo maravilloso que no cambiaría por nada… Anna, la mujer que anhelaba tener para siempre le estaba lamiendo lentamente la mejilla bajando al mentón, ella empujó a Yoh sobre la cama y siguió con su labor.

A… Anna… si buscas… encuentras…-

Te estoy… devolviendo el gusto por… las naranjas- decía mientras le lamía una y otra vez la cara.

Ahora en realidad lo único que estoy queriendo es a ti…-

No, ten- le dio las dos partes de la naranja en las manos y ella se sentó sobre la cintura del shaman.

Me estás provocando malvada… luego yo salgo perdiendo…-

Anna acercó su rostro al de Yoh y le besó los labios con gusto a naranja, a esas alturas Yoh se preguntaba que tan cruel podía llegar a ser Anna, sabía que las naranjas eran su adicción y mezcladas con los labios de ella era sencillamente irresistible.

Dime, que te gusta más ahora?-

Yoh miró los trozos de naranja en su mano y tuvo una buena idea… dos pueden jugar el mismo juego…

Mmm… creo que todavía me gusta más el yogurt…-

Por qué?-

Porque es más rico en ti, estaba más dulce-

La naranja también está dulce, ni la has probado…-

Yoh comió de la naranja en su mano y "accidentalmente" parte de ese jugo llegó al cuello de la itako.

Tienes razón…- se inclinó hacia delante quedando sentado y Anna sobre sus muslos. Le apartó el cabello largo para atrás y bebió las gotas de jugo que por fortuna para él eran bastantes y escurrían hacia abajo recorriendo el pecho de la chica y dentro de la ropa. Besaba, lamía, besaba, lamía se daba el tiempo de sentir el delicioso sabor de la piel de Anna mientras ella trataba de esconderlo a causa de las cosquillas; él la abrazó por la cintura para que no escapara y escabulló la mano derecha por dentro de la polera acariciando su espalda y notando los movimientos de la rubia que se esforzaba por no dejar escapar un gemido. La recostó sobre la cama, siguió lamiendo el cuello y ahora casi pecho de ella, de vez en cuando la besaba en los labios y Anna con su mano le masajeaba el cabello pasando los dedos por el rostro del chico, éste aprovechaba para introducirlos en su boca, saborearlos y volver a besar a la chica.

Las manos de Yoh ya habían hecho de las suyas y quien sabe cómo había logrado quitarle la polera a Anna dejando descubierto su vientre y pechos que si estaban cubiertos con el sostén negro. Volvió a sonreír para sí mismo y le ofreció a su prometida de la naranja.

Quieres más?-

No… fue suficiente…- dijo ella sabiendo lo que planeaba.

Pero nada impidió que Yoh estrujara un poco la naranja para dejar correr el jugo sobre el vientre de la chica, sin perder tiempo lamió también el lugar haciendo que por fin un gemido levemente sonoro de Anna se escuchara dentro de la habitación; entre besos y toqueteos ya el nivel de hormonas excitadas en él era peligrosamente alto y no aguantaba el no poder echar a todo el mundo fuera y estar completamente a solas con Anna, el límite que ejercía la ropa de ambos lo volvía loco y el cuerpo de su prometida moviéndose de esa manera, tratando de aguantar los gemidos de placer dentro de su boca para no poner alerta a los demás habitantes de la casa… maldición!

Yoh subió atrevidamente la boca hasta los pechos de Anna, ella agarró con fuerza el cabello del chico y arqueó la espalda hacia delante donde Yoh metió sus manos inmediatamente y aferró a Anna a él. Escuchó de ella un quejido.

Tienes la mano mojada…-

Ah?- no prestaba mucha atención, estaba muy ocupado en un lugar específico.

Anna le quitó los restos de naranja que Yoh tenía en las manos y lo dejó encima de la mesita a un lado de la cama.

Ahora me dejaste toda pegoteada con naranja- se lamió los dedos intentando quitarse el jugo de los dedos.

Ah… pero es que para eso no hay problema…-

Le tomó la mano a Anna y comenzó a hacer lo mismo de antes, le lamió provocativamente los dedos y la miró insinuando algo, la rubia se volteó y quitó su cabello haciéndolo a un lado. Justo ahí casi encima del tatuaje quedaban gotas del jugo brillando y manchando la blanca piel de ella. Yoh supo al instante lo que debía hacer. Posó sus labios en el lugar "limpiando" con su lengua los restos del líquido, Anna de vez en cuando se retorcía por las sensaciones que le provocaba el chico y él tomaba gentilmente las caderas de ella ejerciendo control.

Ah…- leves gemidos eran emitidos de la boca de Anna mientras Yoh subía con sus labios, pasando encima del sostén, metiendo sus dedos por cada centímetro de espalda y llegando al fin a la nuca de la chica.

Besó los lóbulos de las orejas junto con su lengua y dirigiendo esos besos a la cara de Anna, quién se volteó para quedar bajo su prometido mirándolo frente a frente.

Te recomiendo algo?-

Lo que quieras…- entrelazó sus dedos con los de Anna y daba cortos besos al rostro y cuello de la rubia.

Deja algo para tu regalo- dijo mirándolo provocativamente y besando los labios del chico.

Genial!... dame una pista para lo que vas a regalarme-

Anna lo apartó de ella haciendo que se volviera a sentar y ella lo hizo sobre sus muslos abrazándolo por el cuello.

La tienes frente a tus ojos y no la ves? Eres más distraído de lo que pensé…- mientras decía eso lo miraba con insinuación y no sólo eso… lo que a Yoh le derretía todito era que la chica estaba desabrochándole la camisa de una forma que lo desesperaba; lentamente, acercando su boca a la de Yoh, rozándole los labios con los suyos sin llegar a besarlo a pesar de que el shaman hacía lo imposible por tocarlos completamente. Cuando los botones acabaron al fin, Anna abrió la prenda dejando a Yoh con la camisa a medio poner y comenzó a besarle el cuello y las orejas llegando a la boca, besándolo incitante, mezclando su lengua con la de él y abrazándolo por el cuello aprovechando de acariciarle el cabello; él también la abrazaba por la cintura descubierta (obra de él por supuesto) olvidándose completamente del ahora pequeñísimo dolor del brazo… lo que más le dolía era el no poder consumar todo con Anna en ese momento.

Anna se separó de Yoh aún sentada sobre él y éste apoyó las manos en la cama inclinándose un poco hacia atrás para observar a la rubia por completo. La chica se fijó de la intención y aprovechó su ahora largo cabello empujándolo a su pecho cubriendo casi por entero lo que el chico quería ver.

Y a mí que me empezaba a gustar tu cabello de esa forma- dijo con frustración.

Anna sonrió un poco ante la inmadura actitud de Yoh y lo besó nuevamente.

De pronto una extraña sensación invadió el pecho de ambos jóvenes, fue tan fuerte que los hizo separarse bruscamente. Se miraron seriamente olvidando la situación en la que estaban y otra vez sintieron lo mismo pero más fuerte.

Qué fue eso?- preguntó Yoh sorprendido.

Se parece a la sensación que tuvimos con Len cuando fue a su padre-

Anna se quitó rápidamente y se puso la polera, lo mismo hizo Yoh, ya terminando de abrocharse la camisa salieron de la habitación encontrándose con Horo Horo, Ryu y Len que miraban para todos lados tratando de encontrar un indicio para averiguar de que se trataba.

Y ustedes?- preguntó Horo con malicia.

No es el momento Hoto Hoto- le contestó Len.

Es el bosque del otro lado…- dijo Anna, dejando a los demás con preguntas en la cabeza salió disparada hacia el lugar que había mencionado.

Y a esa que le dio?- Horo Horo y los demás la siguieron un tanto sorprendidos, ellos no habían sido capaces de notarlo, quedaron pasmados ante lo que sus ojos veían, el bosque completo ardiendo en llamas, el calor a unos metros era insoportable y cuando lograron reaccionar Horo Horo trató de apagarlo con su ataque, pero no fue suficiente, el fuego era demasiado intenso.

Otros shamanes llegaron a ver el enorme incendio y los que se especializaban en agua o hielo hacían el intento de apagarlo con sus ataques, sólo pequeñas porciones del bosque ya estaban apagadas pero no bastaba para controlar el fuego.

En la escalofriante escena apareció la persona que menos querían ver en ese momento y la que seguramente era el responsable de todo ese desastre. Hao sobre su Espíritu del Fuego sonreía fríamente ante su obra.

Que hermoso es todo esto cierto?- miraba al grupo que primero había llegado, el de Yoh y los demás.

No es gracioso, por qué lo hiciste esta vez?- le dijo Yoh seriamente a su hermano mayor, quien se bajó del Espíritu y caminó hacia ellos.

Créeme, no querrás saberlo…- dio una fugaz mirada a Anna que no se inmutó ante el gesto del shaman de fuego.

Apágalo-

No… háganlo ustedes, de eso se trata esto… yo hago el desastre y ustedes lo reparan, ese es su trabajo- la forma fría y sarcástica en que hablaba sacaba de quicio incluso a la persona más tranquila del mundo, que casualmente estaba frente a él.

No es momento para bromas, Hao, apágalo- le dijo Anna muy fríamente.

No quiero, por cierto, sé que soy un modelo a seguir pero no crees que tu admiración por mí se está haciendo muy evidente, Anna? Lo digo por el cabello…- dijo indicando con su mano el cabello de la rubia, en realidad se veía bien… cielos, se parecía demasiado a Noah.

Yoh dio una mirada a Anna, la chica no hizo ningún gesto que quebrantara su máscara de hielo, sólo se quedó quieta ahí.

Suficiente… apaga el fuego Hao-

Hao seguía mirando a Anna, no le daba buena espina a Yoh, le prestaba demasiada atención, tal vez sería por el cambio repentino de su cabello, no… no era el momento de pensar en eso.

No recibo órdenes de nadie, Kouga…-

El mencionado apareció repentinamente a un lado de Hao con los brazos cruzados, los demás pudieron notar que llevaba una espada también, era una katana como la de Yoh pero con la funda de color azul oscuro y la empuñadura plateada.

_-Tire rionuta- _dijo dirigiéndose a Anna (Traducción: Hola preciosa).

Saludó con una sonrisa y la mano a Anna como si de una reunión de placer se tratara.

No le digas eso, ella no entiende lo que le dices- le dijo Hao sonriendo.

Anna se sorprendió al escuchar esas palabras, no sólo por lo extrañas sino porque sabía lo que quería decir, ese idioma era el que hablaban Hao, Noah y Shinji hace 500 años.

"Si, supongo que él fue traído por el Hao de ahora, es igual a Shinji"- le dijo Noah interiormente, dentro de la cabeza de Anna sacaba sus propias conclusiones de lo que estaba pasando.

Que maleducada, no saluda, oye Hao, no crees que se te pasó la mano?-

Tú crees? Yo le pregunto lo mismo a mi hermanito y su linda novia-

Yoh se sintió de repente muy raro, a qué se refería Hao? Acaso los había estado espiando? Esas indirectas que significaban?

Detén todo esto ahora…- dijo con un dejo de frialdad que no era frecuente el él.

Dije que no quiero, acaso este lugar te pertenece? Pues ojalá que si porque disfrutaría mucho destruyéndolo, lo invadiría totalmente y lo haría mío sin preguntarle a nadie… dime hermanito, esa actitud te parece conocida?-

Te estás volviendo loco, no entiendo de que hablas…-

Y tú Anna, entiendes lo que estoy diciendo?-

Basta de tonterías, acaba con el incendio…- contestó ella sin parecer sorprendida.

No, especialmente porque el culpable no fui yo-

Cómo? Quién lo hizo entonces?- preguntó Yoh.

Yo, pero la culpa la tuvo otra persona… adivina quién- miró por una fracción de segundo a Anna otra vez y devolvió la mirada a su hermano.

Dame una pista- dijo el menor Asakura muy serio, pero dispuesto a poner a prueba su paciencia, si Hao quería jugar, lo seguiría por esta vez.

La tienes frente a tus ojos y no la ves? Eres más distraído de lo que pensé…- Hao sonrió maliciosamente.

Yoh quedó totalmente sorprendido, esas eran las exactas palabras que Anna le había dicho en su habitación, definitivamente Hao había estado espiando su mente o bien, espiando la habitación. Después de unos segundos se dispuso a sacar su espada, inmediatamente posesionada por el samurai Amidamaru. Pero lo que detuvo el ataque del shaman fue un extraño suceso: una ráfaga fría había cruzado el bosque apagando por completo el ardiente fuego… todos se giraron para ver quién había sido capaz de tal hazaña pero lo único que alcanzaron a ver fue una delgada silueta con un guadaña en las manos, pero desapareció al instante de haberse extinguido el incendio.

Pues ya vez, nos arruinaron la obra de arte…- dijo Kouga relajado y sin quitar la vista del lugar donde se había encontrado la silueta.

Si, ya me di cuenta, y yo que quería divertirme un poco, esto de los combates está aburrido…-

Si quieres pelear yo seré tu oponente Hao- dijo Yoh amenazante.

No quiero matarte ahora, te las voy a acumular todas para después destruirte con todas mis ganas, me vas a pagar cada una de tus insolencias… aunque este hermoso lugar deba pagar las consecuencias de sus actos-

No recuerdo que lo que haga o deje de hacer sea asunto tuyo-

Tal vez… quién dijo que hablaba de ti?-

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos Hao y el Espíritu del Fuego se dirigieron directo a Yoh y Anna, Hao tomó en sus brazos a la chica y el Espíritu agarró a Yoh entre sus garras. Volaron a una velocidad impresionante lejos del lugar en donde todos los demás shamanes estaban, sólo alcanzaron a seguirlos Len, Horo Horo y Kouga.

En un lugar del desierto del lado este de la Aldea Apache-

Suéltame estúpido engreído!-

A tus órdenes princesa…- la soltó dejando a la chica en el suelo, el Espíritu del Fuego hizo lo mismo con Yoh que corrió al encuentro de Anna y Hao.

No te atrevas a meterla en tu juego, Hao- Yoh se hallaba un poco alterado, por qué a Anna, por qué sabía todo lo que pasaba entre ellos, acaso…

Juego? Cuál juego?-

Ya basta…-

Kouga, _Kini i tel ikumel co Yoh_- (Traducción: Mata a los amigos de Yoh)

A la orden- dijo el chico obediente y con una sonrisa.

Cuando Kouga iba a atacar a Len y Horo Horo Anna interpuso a Zenki y Goki entre ellos.

_Re no ingolim-_ (Traducción: Ni te atrevas)

Al decir esa frase todos los presentes la miraron sorprendidos incluido Hao.

Cómo lo has hecho?- le preguntó Hao un tanto sorprendido, se acercó a ella lentamente, mirándola de manera penetrante sin embargo ella no se inmutó.

Eres más distraído de lo que pensé…- la frase era dicha por tercera vez, la rubia se lo dijo fríamente esperando la reacción de Hao.

Comienzo a entender lo de tu apariencia…-

Al fin! Por tu culpa está aquí! Sácala! Sácala de mí!- la itako golpeaba el pecho de Hao desesperada, nunca la habían visto así, le tomó las muñecas para impedir que lo siguiera golpeando, pero estaba tan sorprendido que apenas si sentía los puñetazos de la chica- Suéltame!-

Has lo que te dice!- Yoh recién estaba captando lo que su cerebro escuchaba pero seguía sin entender algunas cosas.

Hao ignoraba todo a su alrededor, sólo le ponía atención al rostro de la mujer frente a él, la mujer que estaba en sus manos, se sentía confundido, qué era lo que quería? Qué sentía?

Noah?-

Dile a tu mujer que se aleje de mí…- dijo en voz baja, frustrada.

"No me trates así, él aun no debe verme… no voy a salir ahora"- Noah se hizo presente en la mente de la rubia convenciéndola de que no sería tan fácil sacarla de ese cuerpo.

Mientes… - contestó Hao a las palabras de Anna, le confundía todo aquello, se suponía que el único que podía reencarnar era él.

Lee mi mente Hao, hazlo y dime si estoy mintiendo o no…- pidió Anna, sus ojos mostraban desesperación.

Hao entró en la mente de Anna buscando alguna señal de Noah pero no encontró nada, sólo sintió un horrible dolor en el pecho causado por…

Lo único que puedo ver es tu angustia… estás mintiendo…-

Ella dice la verdad, idiota!- el chino estaba a un par de metros junto a Horo Horo y Kouga aguantando las ganas de ir a acabar con el causante del sufrimiento de Anna, aún no olvidaba el daño que le había hecho ese sujeto días antes.

Silencio! Tú eres una mujer diferente a ella, eres… eres Anna… ella murió hace 500 años…- Hao sólo mostraba confusión, le era difícil mantenerse frío ante ese descubrimiento. Todavía la tenía agarrada de las muñecas y la miraba muy de cerca como si pudiera ver algo más.

Déjala en paz!- Yoh iba a atacar a Hao pero se controló al estar Anna tan cerca de él.

No! Tengo tanto derecho a ella como tú! Incluso más!- al fin pudo imponer su presencia, ahora Anna le pertenecía mucho más que a su hermano, y no dejaría pasar ese tipo de oportunidades.

Suéltame Hao- dijo otra vez ella en voz baja.

No, te irás conmigo! Eres mía!- decía sin soltarla.

No… Anna…- susurró Yoh dispuesto a atacar, pero seguía incómodo con la chica tan cerca, eso representaba un gran peligro.

No!- dijo ella tratando de zafarse de los brazos de Hao.

Ya te lo dije, vendrás conmigo!-

Noooo!- repitió ella. El desgarrador grito de Anna se convirtió en una ráfaga de poder inmenso manifestando todo lo que sentía… desesperación.

Miles de colores por todos lados, los ojos de Anna estaban en blanco, un blanco cegador, pero Hao no se movía del lugar ni la soltaba a pesar de que a los demás les costaba un mundo mantenerse en el suelo, sólo miraba a Anna, veía heridas que salían de la nada en los brazos de la chica, la ropa que se desgarraba dejando rastros de sangre y la expresión de ella… dolor… ella sentía dolor, como cuando él la había forzado… la acercó a él y la abrazó tratando de protegerla del letal viento.

Anna en ese momento sólo veía una luz blanca, le dolía el cuerpo por completo y no podía moverse, sentía poder espiritual recorrer cada gota de sangre en ella… rogaba que se detuviera, el dolor era intenso y lo único que podía aliviarlo casi imperceptiblemente era el calor de un abrazo, la protección de los brazos de alguien que no podía ver.

Yoh enterró a Harusame en la tierra para sostenerse de ella y miraba a todos lados buscando a Anna, Hao, los demás… ese era el poder de Anna? O algo más?

Amidamaru se presentó a su lado protegiéndolo como podía esperando que el viento disminuyera…

Cosa que comenzó a pasar, gracias a Dios…

Hao aflojó el abrazo y miró a Anna que apenas si se mantenía despierta, goteaba sangre de su frente y de las heridas en su cuerpo. Con sus poderes paró la hemorragia e hizo menos graves las heridas, con su mano limpió la sangre que quedó en la frente y rostro de Anna, la miró por otro rato y tomándola en sus brazos caminó hasta donde estaba Yoh.

Por… por qué haces… esto?- preguntó Anna haciendo ver el dolor, era cargada por el shaman de fuego.

Te lo dije temprano, no me hagas repetirlo… sólo quiero que prestes atención a esto: a la mujer que yo molesto tanto, en la mujer que yo estoy interesado eres tú… no la esposa del Hao de hace cientos de años atrás…- dijo él con seriedad, sin embargo mostraba aún algo de confusión.

Anna no podía creer lo que le estaba diciendo, Hao le dijo que le gustaba… que estaba interesado en ella; se estaba portando bien, no… tenía que ser por Noah, por el recuerdo de Noah, si… eso era.

Yoh se puso de pie y miró receloso a su hermano que traía a Anna en brazos, llena de heridas y casi desmayada.

Hao puso a Anna en los brazos de Yoh dudoso, en realidad lo que más deseaba era llevársela lo más lejos de ahí y cuidarla por su cuenta, pero sabía estar con él sólo empeoraría las cosas.

Dile a la anciana lo que pasó, ella sabrá que debe hacer- le dijo a su hermano menor, siguió caminando hacia delante donde estaba Kouga y se lo llevó junto al Espíritu del Fuego.

Yoh vio como Len y Horo Horo se levantaban con un poco de dificultad y caminaban hacia él.

Estás bien?- preguntó Len.

Yo si…- dijo Yoh mirando a Anna- Y ustedes?-

Anna se las trae, con todo ese poder casi nos manda volando de regreso a Tokio- contestó Horo Horo tratando de dar ánimos, recibiendo una sonrisa amable de parte de Yoh.

Necesitas ayuda?- Len no dejaba de dar miradas preocupadas a Anna que yacía desmayada en los brazos de Yoh.

No, estoy bien, puedo llevarla, casi ni pesa- una nueva sonrisa, esta vez triste, invadió su rostro.

Yoh con Anna en brazos ya inconsciente, Len y Horo Horo se fueron a la casa cada uno pensando en lo que había pasado.

Cuando llegaron todos los habitantes que no habían asistido al desastre se preguntaban asustados lo que había pasado pero se guardaron las preguntas para después al ver la cara de los recién llegados. Yoh subió a Anna a su habitación y la recostó delicadamente. Tamao y Manta lo habían seguido miraban espantados las heridas de la sacerdotisa.

Tamao, puedes ir a buscar a mi abuela por favor, dile que es urgente-

Claro- contestó y salió disparada de la habitación dirigiéndose al lugar en donde estaba la señora Kino.

Voy a buscar a Fausto para que la cure- Manta también salió de la habitación dejando a Yoh solo con Anna.

Mi Annita…- le decía de vez en cuando acariciando su mejilla o su largo cabello rubio.

"Por tu culpa casi me descubre… escuchaste lo que dijo, él no está preparado para esa noticia… dijo que te quería a ti y es mentira… es mentira"- dijo Noah atormentando aún más a Anna, ya se había ganado todo su odio, no la dejaría en paz.

Yoh se impresionó al ver que de los ojos de Anna salían lágrimas, estaba llorando pero a la vez inconsciente, se asustó por lo que le podía estar pasando y rogó que su abuela llegara pronto, no soportaba verla de esa manera.

Pasaron al menos quince minutos hasta que Fausto llegó pidiéndole a Yoh que saliera para curar las heridas de todo el cuerpo de Anna. En eso se llevó otros minutos más. Él esperaba afuera preguntándose que harían después de eso. Fausto salió del cuarto en compañía de su esposa.

No te asustes Yoh, ella está bien, no fueron tan graves las heridas y no perdió mucha sangre pero si tendrá que quedarse en cama hasta mañana-

Claro, muchas gracias-

No es nada, asegúrate de cumplir con el reposo. Nosotros nos vamos, adiós Yoh-

Adiós y gracias otra vez-

Entró a la habitación de Anna y se sentó a su lado mirándola, permaneciendo así por largo rato. Las molestas preguntas entraban nuevamente a su cabeza y lo dejaban más confundido… por qué Hao había tenido esa reacción? La mujer dentro de Anna había tenido una relación con el Hao de hace 500 años… y al parecer fue muy importante… todas esas interrogantes fueron interrumpidas por la voz de Anna, débil pero presente.

Lo siento…- susurró Anna con dificultad.

Por qué dices eso?- dijo suavemente acariciando el rostro cansado de Anna, apartando algunos mechones, le encantaba ver sus ojos negros y profundos, en ese momento ahogados en lágrimas… hecho que desanimó a Yoh.

Noah era la esposa de Hao hace quinientos años… y no te lo dije…-

Si tuviste una razón para no decírmelo lo entiendo, ahora debes descansar, olvídate de esto por un momento…- ciertamente le molestaba de alguna forma, pero no se lo dejaría saber en ese momento, verla así apartaba todo sentimiento encontrado de su mente.

Anna derramó un par de lágrimas desviando la mirada, después de limpiarlas volvió a mirar a Yoh.

Ella está furiosa y no va a dejarme en paz hasta cumplir con su cometido, ella misma me lo dijo… lo peor es que no sé que es lo que en verdad quiere…-

Mi abuela va a ayudarnos a saberlo, por mientras trata de dormir, quieres…-

Alguien tras la puerta tocó y luego entró en la habitación, Yoh con alivio notó que se trataba de la abuela Kino.

Veo que han tenido problemas…- dijo la anciana entrando a la habitación.

Abuela- saludó el moreno.

La anciana se acercó a Anna y tocó su frente en un gesto muy maternal a lo que la rubia respondió con una mirada entristecida.

No te preocupes Anna, vine a ayudarte, no a reprenderte…-

Gracias señora Kino…- dijo Anna con respeto.

Veamos… Yoh, recuesta a Anna en el suelo-

Yoh obedeció y con mucha delicadeza tomó a Anna en sus brazos para recostarla en el suelo como su abuela había ordenado. La señora Kino se ubicó en cuclillas por encima de la cabeza de la chica e hizo unos símbolos con los dedos, Anna abrió los ojos por completo y miraba al vacío, parecía estar en trance.

Por qué estás dentro de esta niña?-

No pasó mucho tiempo para que Yoh comprendiera lo que estaba pasando, la anciana se estaba comunicando con Noah y había hecho que saliera a la fuerza, gracias a sus poderes no le costó mucho trabajo.

No es de tu incumbencia anciana- su tono era muy frío, como si le estuviera hablando a cualquier persona.

Hao Asakura tiene algo que ver en tu propósito?-

Por supuesto que si, él es mi esposo-

Él no es el mismo individuo de hace tiempo, tu esposo murió hace quinientos años-

En serio, yo lo vi muy vivo hace un rato-

Sabes a lo que me refiero, ese Hao es una reencarnación, no tu marido vuelto a la vida-

Si, El Hao de ahora es idéntico al de antes, ambos hermanos son iguales a su antepasado y esta mujer es igual a mí- dijo Noah aclarando su pensamiento, sonaba muy fría.

Dices que Anna es tu antepasado?-

Su destino estaba escrito, cuando morí me ocupé de forjarlo con mis propias manos-

Manipulaste la existencia de Anna para tu beneficio-

Algo así, ella se parece a mí porque yo quiero que sea así, ella llegó a tu casa porque yo quise- miró a Yoh insinuante- tu nieto se enamoró de ella porque yo quise- sonrió con maldad.

Yoh sólo le devolvió la mirada con rencor, eso no podía creerlo, nunca, nadie podía manejar sus sentimientos, nadie.

Nadie, por más poderoso que sea, puede manipular el destino de una persona-

A mí se me otorgó ese derecho, los Grandes Espíritus me lo concedieron y yo lo estoy aprovechando-

No crees que tus límites ya fueron sobrepasados?-

Descuida, tu alumna querida es muy fuerte, hasta a mí me sorprende… no va a pasarle nada aparte de algunas heridas como estas-

Yoh escuchaba atentamente lo que decía Noah, le parecía increíble que pudiera mantenerse dentro de Anna, un shaman normal no lo lograría con facilidad, una cosa es la fusión de almas y otra es tener a un alma dentro tratando de controlar el cuerpo… mas aún el alma de una mujer muy fuerte.

Ella está debilitándose, su cuerpo no aguantará mucho tiempo más- dijo Kino, le parecía peligrosa esa mujer, y siendo Anna le preocupaba de sobremanera su bienestar, aunque no lo demostrara de la forma convencional.

Alguien debe sufrir en todo esto, no?- contestó con su frialdad la mujer, levantó una ceja y sonrió de forma oscura.

Por qué tiene que ser Anna?- preguntó Yoh, se aguantaba las ganas de no obligar a esa mujer a salir de su Anna, de todas formas no ganaría nada.

Porque por un descuido mío hay algo importante que salió mal-

Qué es eso?- volvió a preguntar el joven.

En serio quieres saber?- lo miró volviendo a levantar una ceja.

Yoh no pudo evitar sentir un mal presentimiento, algo le dijo que la conducta de Hao con Anna no era la misma que tenía con las demás personas y se imaginó eso por las indirectas que su hermano le había lanzado, según él Anna había sido la culpable del incendio, pero por qué?

Yoh no respondió a la pregunta de Noah, no sabía si quería saber lo que pasaba… no sabía si quería escuchar lo que esperaba.

Lo imaginé…- dijo ella respondiendo al silencio del shaman.

Sal del cuerpo de Anna, esto no es justo para ella…- ordenó la anciana a Noah.

No me voy a ir hasta que cumpla con lo que tengo planeado-

Y cuál es tu plan?-

Dije que eso no es de tu incumbencia, vieja-

Entiendo que no conseguiremos nada tratando de convencerte- suspiró Kino ante la insolencia, dentro de toda su oportunidad le hubiera soltado una bofetada por tal abuso, pero sentía pena por Anna.

Eres astuta, anciana… te vuelvo a repetir que no pretendo irme antes de que averigüe lo que quiero saber-

Muy bien… sólo dime una cosa más-

Adelante…-

La capacidad física y espiritual de Anna será suficiente?-

Todo a su tiempo…-

Los ojos de Anna brillaron en blanco y volvió a ser ella, lo sintieron en el ambiente. Lucía cansada y respiraba agitada, los mismos síntomas de antes.

Anna… cómo te sientes?-

Estoy… bien…-

Intentó levantarse pero fue detenida por una mano en su hombro, la mano de la señora Kino.

Con calma, niña… basta verte la cara para notarlo, estás débil todavía. Yoh vuelve a ponerla en la cama-

Yoh hizo lo que su abuela le pidió y acostó a la rubia.

Lamento que no podamos hacer nada por ahora, pero confío en que tus poderes y capacidad son lo suficientemente fuertes para aguantar, debes ser fuerte Anna… recuerda lo que te enseñé-

Por supuesto… gracias…-

Gracias abuela-

Y tú, nieto mío, debes cuidar de esta chiquilla, que si no lo haces no dejaré que le toques un solo cabello más-

Yoh se sonrojó ante el comentario de su abuela pero asintió, la abuela apreciaba mucho a Anna y para que hablar de él… Anna para él era todo, no dejaría que algo malo le pasara.

Claro abuela, no tienes porque decírmelo-

Ya me voy, Anna… Yoh, ambos saben lo que tienen que hacer…-

La señora salió de la habitación en compañía de Yoh, que la dejó en la puerta, luego Tamao la llevó a donde ellos estaban viviendo.

Anna quedó a solas en su habitación, mantenía la mirada fija en el techo y muchos pensamientos pasaban por su cabeza, tenía unas ganas inmensas de llorar pero lo reprimía, ya no quería llorar más… ya era suficiente y encima el dolor en el vientre volvió a molestarla.

Noah…- llamó Anna.

"Dime"-

Por qué me duele el vientre, que hiciste esta vez?-

"Recuerdas que te dije que sufrirías mucho más ahora, pues te mostré el momento en que Hao supo que estaba embarazada"-

Genial…- nótese tono sarcástico- Me vas a embarazar? Es parte de tu plan?-

"No exactamente, digo, no vas a embarazarte físicamente, sólo sentirás los dolores de una mujer embarazada a los diecisiete años"-

Estás loca…-

"No, no lo estoy, tú te la buscaste"-

Por qué siempre hablas como si yo provocara tu enojo? No recuerdo haber hecho nada, y si te refieres a Hao, comprueba por ti misma que yo no muevo un músculo para que se acerque a mí, él lo hace por su cuenta-

"Si, claro"-

Piensa lo que quieras, no tengo las ganas de discutir ahora…-

"Pero si tuviste ganas de provocar ese incendio"-

Cómo pude haberlo hecho si estaba acá?-

"Eres muy ingenua"-

Si no me hablaras en clave yo podría hacerme una idea de lo que está pasando- dijo Anna perdiendo la paciencia, se sentía cansada, lo que menos necesitaba en ese momento era a Noah molestándola.

"Hao es muy impulsivo aunque no lo parezca, si se trata de lo que está sintiendo lo es… cuando algo le molesta actúa inmediatamente sin pensarlo dos veces"-

Eso no viene al caso-

"Creí que eras más inteligente, al menos aprovecha tu don"-

No puedo usarlo con él, si también lo tiene no funciona-

"Ya no importa, lo que quise decir es que él hizo ese incendio por tu culpa"-

Qué?-

"Él estaba viéndote cuando estabas aquí con Yoh, lo vio todo"-

Anna entendió a lo que se refería Noah, Hao dijo que acostumbraba espiarla de vez en cuando, entonces si estuvo mirando lo que ella hacía con Yoh, se sonrojó al pensar que otra persona pudiera ver lo que hacía en privado con su novio… ya no se sentía segura en esa habitación.

Y eso qué?-

"Tonta… Hao se puso celoso de Yoh y tú en esa posición!... No lo entiendes!... La envidia lo hizo crear ese incendio, los celos hicieron arder el bosque"-

Anna no quería escuchar eso, no en ese momento, esa revelación sólo significaban más problemas para ella e Yoh.

No seas absurda, es idea tuya-

"Esa respuesta no te la crees ni tú"-

Tomó posesión de ella un momento más sólo para hablar en voz alta.

Sabes que Hao se enamoró de ti Anna! Por tu culpa esto está pasando! Por tu culpa ese bosque desapareció en llamas y shamanes han muerto! Sabes que Hao está sintiendo algo muy fuerte por ti y por que no si te pareces tanto a mí! Eres mi viva imagen! MALDITA PERRA, TE APROVECHASTE DE TU APARIENCIA PARA SEDUCIR A HAO! A MI MARIDO! LO DEJAS QUE TE TOQUE Y LUEGO TE LE TIRAS ENCIMA AL HERMANO! PERRA! PUTA!-

A esas alturas el tono de Noah era ya muy alto, estaba gritando todo lo que sabía, lo que era según ella era la verdad, sentía rabia, rabia de Anna y de sí misma porque sabía que ella también había tenido en parte culpa, después de todo su plan era obra propia. Gritaba sin pensar en lo que aquellas palabras provocarían, sólo veía en sus ojos a Hao besando a Anna, según él su prometida, veía tocándola como su marido lo hacía con ella, lo veía preocupándose por la chica como él lo hacía, como Yoh lo hacía también… que por cierto estaba tras la puerta escuchando todo sin querer…

**-Nota Final de la Autora-**

Jijiji me quieren matar? Bien, los entiendo, los dejé en suspenso, cómo irá a reaccionar Yoh? Y que palabrotas usó Noah creo que se me pasó la mano un poquito con los insultos… anyway… jijiji agradezco a todos quienes me dejaron reviews, muchas muchas gracias en serio…

Bueno, la canción de este capítulo será…

**Loreley – L'Arc-en-Ciel: **No sé, se me hace una canción muy indicada para el capítulo, aunque tiene algunas partes de tonada triste, pero el saxofón de Hyde le da un toquecito sexy… a ver si la encuentran por ahí.

Yap, adiós, sigan leyendo y mándenme reviews T.T

"_**A human who can see a phantom can't be evil, to bad that I can't see them…" ** _


End file.
